Salvatore, If You Please
by DJDoorframes
Summary: Whilst dating the dashing Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert finds herself unable to resist the charm of his elder brother, Damon. But when choices need to be made, just how far will each brother go to keep the woman they love on their arm? Mature content.
1. Oh Elena, Elena

**A/N: Okay, guys. Well... This will sort of confuse you maybe, but hopefully not too much. This story starts as completely a Damon/Elena perspective. And a new paragraph normally means a new point of view i.e: Damon. Since Danny and I alternated comments it had to be that way I'm afraid. Well, I hope you guys enjoy reading this little snag of our creativity as much as we enjoyed writing it. Elena's perspective is solely written by me, (Jackie) and Damon's perspective is solely written by Danny. (We share perspective of most other characters) So, peace out guys and enjoy. ^^ Read & Review? :B**

**Salvatore, If You Please.**

**Chapter One: Oh Elena, Elena.**

Bonnie yanked eagerly on Elena's fore arm, pulling her down corridor after corridor until finally hurtling to a stop, facing Elena and grinning like an eight-year-old kid on Christmas morning. What the hell could be the matter with her this time? Bonnie was always bubbly; but this bubbly? There was definitely something she needed to get off of her chest. She inhaled deeply before grinning even wider at her best friend.

"Okay.. You and Mr. Hottieeee Stefan Salvatore... I want to know EVERYTHING!"

Her eyebrows wagging up and down made me chuckle. Sighing i regained my concentration and glanced around momentarily before answering her.

"So uhmm.. We might be.. Oh, you know.. Dating, and sorta' maybe... Made out," I couldn't help but extend my grin as i watched her own dark eyes light up.

"Wo-ah! Just **whoa**. Is that brother of his still single?" she teased, again with the waggling eyebrows.

Boring. Boring. Boring. There was nothing to do in the god damn house. He has read Stefan's diary, and got pretty bored with that too. He acted like a love sick puppy, needless to say making Damon quite amused actually. Why would a vampire bother to go to high school anyways ? It's not like he's going to learn anything new. He raised his eyebrow slightly, and smirked. You, sexy smartarse you. He mentally complimented himself, before picking up his black leather jacket from the sofa, and leaving the house.

Few minutes later, he was standing on the corridor of the Mystic Fall's school. He was bored at home, well, here in this building there was lots of chicks, that would beg him for a kiss. He might as well feed on them. Oh no, he forgot. Stefan told him he can't do that anymore. Damon rolled his eyes and laughed before heading for the office. Everyone was in class, which was quite handy.

Elena's smile soon faded at the mention of Damon Salvatore's name. Why was it every single girl went completely doe-eyed and wobbly knees at the mere sight of the arrogant Salvatore brother. Well, okay, he was good-looking. Well... That was sort of an understatement. But it was his personality that let him down; that cocky.. everybody-wants-me attitude. That sadly, if Elena was honest with herself drew him to her even more. No, wait. What the hell was she thinking? She was with Stefan and she... As if right on cue, there he was, accompanied with that winning smile and those sparkling eyes. Elena simply rolled hers and turned back to Bonnie.

"C'mon.. We better get back to class," she sighed.

Everything in the office went well. A bit of compulsion and it was all sorted. He was in Stefan's class. Walking down the corridor to his class, History, he heard some talk in the other corridor. And it wasn't only some talk, it was Elena talking to someone about Stefan. He headed that way, so as to pass the girls, and as he heard the girl ask the question about him, he sped up, just to be there in time to say . "He's very single." And with that leave, continue walking to his class, which he reached eventually. He walked in the door, smiled at the teacher.

"Good morning." He said arrogantly, before sitting at the back of the class beside Stefan.

Stefan of course, always looking like he's in physical and mental pain leaned towards him and asked what the hell does he think he is doing. "Studying..." He smirked, before adding. "..the female body in front of me."

Bonnie pouted slightly, but Elena just continued to glare at her. She'd get the message that she did not want to talk about Damon Salvatore; and hopefully she'd get that message very soon. Or Elena was going to go crazy.

"But.. Elena," Bonnie whined, still not giving up, flashing her best puppy-dog eyed expression.

Elena raised both of her hands and Bonnie sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Okay, okay, fine.. What is it with you and Damon? You're always so anti-him. What did he ever do to you?" Bonnie questioned, shuffling down the corridor after Elena.

Elena glanced back at her before replying, waiting for her to catch up.

"Damon's an ass, Bonnie. The sooner you learn that, the better," Elena murmured before pushing the door to their history class wide open.

He winked at the girl who was staring at him for the past few minutes, before grabbing a pen off Stefan, because he , himself, didn't have one, and scribbling something on a piece of paper and throwing it to that girl he winked at. She opened it and nodded eagerly to him. He smirked triumphantly. Tonight was to be a busy night anyways. Well, this whole high school idea was a very good idea indeed. He could just tune out in the class, observe the vulnerable girls then feed on them, and do whatever else he wanted to do to them. Of course, the little holy brother will disapprove but in all honesty, he couldn't care less about what Stefan thought. It was all Stefan's fault that he was a vampire, and at times he was glad that he was turned, but Stefan was too good. And sometime he is going to break and feed on human blood, and Damon will be there to watch and cheer.

Bonnie quickly sided up to Elena and nudged her elbow lightly into Elena's bare arm. Flinching, Elena darted her eyes down to Bonnie, waiting for her to comment.

"He's not that much of an ass... Well, okay, he can be a little cocky, but i mean **look at him**," Bonnie whispered before shutting up the second their teacher noticed them.

After quickly apologizing for their absence, Elena glanced over the classroom, only to meet Damon's eyes. Elena saw his smile, and while mentally cursing herself, for a split second, she smiled back. Finally reaching her seat behind Stefan, she placed her bag down and turned to the front. A second later, Stefan reached his hand back, and Elena laced her fingers with his, squeezing the hand once before letting it drop and grinning.

Both Stefan and Damon could hear Bonnie's and Elena's conversation in the classroom. Damon's smirk never disappeared, as he listened, however the pained expression on Stefan's face did. It was replaced by a smile. Damon knew what made him smile. He leaned towards Stefan before whispering.

"She's just saying that because she wants me for herself. Come on, which girl doesn't.? I mean I'm irresistible." He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, before looking at Elena as she entered the classroom and waving at her.

He liked that. It was fun. Even the girls staring at him didn't annoy him, as he thought they would. But no, they were alright. They just were proving that the fact that he is irresistible was true.

Stefan turned slightly in his seat to face Elena. His eyes were glowing with fresh life; they were always so lively when they were set upon Elena. Elena herself couldn't help but grin back at Stefan - she really did love Stefan.

"Hello beautiful," Stefan cooed, blowing her a quick kiss before turning back to the front of the classroom.

Elena's cheeks were on mid-blush as she heard Damon's interjection. Instead of ignoring him like she normally would've and as Stefan had so clearly, this time Elena decided to play along with him. Elena pouted at Damon and reached forward, her hand fell gently upon his shoulder before delicately trailing down his arm in a very teasing manner. She caught his hand, but dropped it the second she'd finished speaking.

"Aw, Damon.. Want me to kiss you better?" she joked.

The smirk never disappeared off his face as he listened to the girls conversation. A little bit fun with the Bonnie girl might be well.. fun, and entertaining. This town was boring, and as long as he couldn't do anything about his actual task, he has to find something to do. And that won't be hard. Especially with all those girls around, and Stefan to mock. He turned around in time to see Elena and Stefan holding each other's hand. He raised his eyebrow before speaking in a mocking tone.

"Look at you two. All loved up. " He wiped away an invisible tear. "I think I might cry." He laughed, before winking at Elena playfully and turning back around to the front of the class. Well, this was definitely fun, and he could get used to that . Even getting up so early just to go to this ridiculous school.

He looked down at Elena's hand then up at her with a smirk, before tilting his head to the side. "Don't bother Elena. I've got someone. " He looked at the girl he'd sent a note too, before leaning forward to be closer to Elena, so he could whisper in a very seductive tone, all this while doing the so called 'eye-thing'. "I might get your sweet little friend to keep me company too." With a smirk, he backed off and leaned back in his chair, quite content with himself. The whole high school idea was awesome. First, he gets chicks, as many as he wants, two, he gets to mock Stefan, and three, though he wouldn't admit it even under torture, he got to spend time with Elena. Yeah, that's how sad Damon Salvatore could be. That was quite pathetic actually. They should make a movie about it. A movie about Damon Salvatore. The title "Damon Salvatore, the sexy arrogant smartarse." . He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Elena raised each of her dark brows up at Damon and she couldn't help but smile. Without speaking, Elena stifled a laugh while rolling her eyes. Elena's eyes obeyed his as she glanced over to a girl, who for the life of her she could not remember the name of. She was slim, a brunette with very dark brown eyes; she was quite pretty but dippy. Really really dippy. Despite herself, Elena smiled.

"Well, you know Damon I..." And that's when he turned to her.

Elena sucked in a deep breath of air, without making it too obvious and swallowed before composing herself enough to answer him. She merely shrugged, smiling.

"Each to their own," she mumbled before leaning back into her seat which Bonnie was now beside.

If Bonnie didn't stop giggling, Elena was going to smack her, it was driving her crazy.

He didn't answer her. Just sat there, doing pretty much nothing. That is, until he got an idea. An idea that will annoy both Elena and Stefan. Perfect. He grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen off Elena, because he himself didn't have any, and scribbled his number on a piece of paper, before throwing it to Bonnie. He then smiled at Elena, and put her pen into his mouth, before taking it out and acting as if it was a mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for the pen by the way." He smirked, before holding it out for her, waiting for her to take it herself.

Oh, it was so much fun, high school. He could see Stefan getting pretty pissed off, and he was sure he would get a lecture at home, but what did he care.? He was a vampire and this was a small town, and he was bored, and now, he was doing this to have fun, and his little brother couldn't stop him.

Elena finally spared a glance at her best friend and rolled her eyes once again. Bonnie could be so blonde sometimes, if that was even possible. Although, she did love her friend's light-hearted love of life nature, but sometimes it just got on her nerves, especially since the guy she couldn't stop gushing over was Damon Salvatore. Yes he was hot; yes he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her entire life... But Elena still stood by her word. He was an ass.

"Bonnie,, Please try and control yourself, i could stop traffic with your cheeks" Elena mumbled sarcastically before planting her bag upon the desk and taking her books and pens out.

Elena let it drop quietly to the floor before reaching out to Damon's hand, but of course.. He was a lot faster. Elena let out a long sigh before flashing Damon a sarcastic glare and settling back into her seat. She'd tried not to take any notice of Damon passing notes to Bonnie.

He kept smirking for the rest of the class. High school was fun. Now, he could understand why Stefan decided to go back to school. As the bell rang he got up and walked over to Elena. He made sure they had every class together. Unluckily, Stefan didn't. Poor brother, what will he do without his pretty cheerleader.? Well, Damon wasn't the one to care.

"So.? Ready for the next class, partner?" He asked mockingly, as he kept his smirk in place.

Maybe this town wasn't so boring after all. He already had two girls to keep him company during the lonely evenings that Stefan decides to go hunting or to meet Elena and he won't be there for Damon's entertainment. This was working out perfectly. And he was still under impression that he was unbelievably awesome, and irresistible.

Elena all but snatched her pen from Damon's grasp; he could be so damn pig arrogant sometimes it really did drive her crazy. Luckily, Alaric wasn't in today, or well, he'd definitely have a bit more than a small surprise at see if Damon situated amongst his pupils. Why in the hell did Damon want to go back to high school anyway? It puzzled her. Thankfully, the bell didn't take long to ring and everyone was evaporating out of the classroom and into the hallway. With a quick kiss from Stefan and an apology from Bonnie they were both gone. Just as she went to turn, he of course, was directly in front of her. Elena let out a heavy sigh and frowned at him. She folded her arms neatly across her chest before speaking.

"Okay Damon, spill. What is it you want? And no, I'm not believing the 'you're just here for the ride' crap," Elena had trouble keeping a straight face.

"Oh Elena, Elena.." He said, smirking, before frowning slightly, pretending to be in thought. "This could be a song. Wait.." He started humming some melody before singing. "Oh Elena, Elena, you'll bring me and Stefan to the Arena, your body's like hyena's. " He stopped and tried to keep a straight face. "Why I never became a singer and a song writer is beyond me." He smirked, and took her arm, before walking towards their next class.

He leaned towards her, so that lips were just by her ear before whispering.

"And I AM here for the ride." He backed off, but kept his hand on her arm.

This day was getting better and better, and the song he made up.? He might just end up singing it to Stefan because it was a masterpiece.

Danny+Jackie x3


	2. I'm Not Katherine

**A/N: Second Chapter... Yes, we knew how much you were begging for more. ;o **

* * *

**Chapter Two - I'm Not Katherine.**

Elena merely looked at him, it wasn't a glare but it wasn't one of those pathetic gooey-eyed glances either. She just looked at him, for once, like he was any other person and not the most beautiful man she'd ever layed her eyes upon. Elena's brows raised once again as she observed his mood, words and actions. He seemed happy today, very happy actually. Elena sighed, before jolting forward slightly as his hand grasped her arm. Elena almost came out with: 'Well, i can think of a few reasons why..' The words were at the end of her tongue, but she bit them back just as she felt the whisper of his words on her neck. Elena couldn't help herself, she shivered.

__

"Damon.. Behave," she hushed, sighing.

For the rest of the walk to their next class he was singing the song he just made up.

"I have to tell Stefan about my song. " He stated just before they walked into the classroom. As he headed for the back of his classroom, he made sure Elena heard him singing the song one more time. "Oh Elena, Elena, you'll bring me and Stefan to the arena, your body's like hyena's ." He smirked, and also made sure to have a seat beside her.

This class was going to be filled with Elena mocking and singing the new song. It was stuck in his head, and the girls were staring at him again. And he didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was quite happy. Different happy than normal. Carefree. This whole school going idea was his best by far. No, correction. Making up the song was his best ever idea.

'Okay, if i just block out Damon's new obsession may be he'd shut up and stop trying to annoy me..' That was what Elena hoped, but, as always, it didn't quite go to plan. Another eye roll was cast after Damon, and another.. And Elena lost count at the amount of times she'd flashed the sarcastic gesture over to him.

"Haha! You smiled, you fail." He narrowed his eyes, and as she leaned back in her chair, he pushed his table so that it was linked with her table, then he brought his hand up and moved her hair away from her ear, making sure that his fingers made contact with her skin. He then leaned forward and whispering. "How will you shut me up.? I have one idea in mind and in that case.." He smirked, and moved away, before starting to sing in a louder voice. "Oh Elena, Elena, you'll bring me and Stefan to the arena, your body's like a hyena's. " And he sang that again, and again. Waiting for her reaction. Of course, he didn't miss her smiling earlier on. She liked it, and he liked that game too. It was.. fun . No, that was an understatement. Draining a human off blood was fun. This was well... he didn't know.

Elena focused her eyes forward, trying to ignore Damon's so obviously burning eyes staruign at her facial features. Her right hand gripped her pen between her fingers and she began to aimlessly doodle upon the sheet of lined paper which was in front of her. Anything to take her mind of Damon, anything. Elena smiled again, this time wider, but she didn't respond to his first sentence with words, instead she continued scraping the pen across the paper. But the second his skin touched hers, something strange happened and she turned to him. For a split second, she was completely vulnerable to all emotion towards the elder brother before quickly covering her tracks and draawing her lips to a tight line.

He parted his lips slightly, and licked her hand. Pretty sure, this will get her hand away. He was laughing inside. Not the mocking, evil kind of laugh. Which felt weird. But nice. Of course, as soon as her hand would leave his lips he would start singing again. The song was stuck in his head and it was playing on repeat. It was getting pretty annoying to hear it over and over again, but hey! It was fun when he was singing it. He would have to see how fun it will be when he sings it to Stefan. He could just imagine the expression on his little brother's face. Priceless. He will have to remember to have a camera with him when he goes to sing it.

Elena felt his lips move underneath the palm of her hand, and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss it, but, once again, she couldn't predict Damon Salvatore's next move if her life depended upon it. A slick, wet tongue flicked itself across elena's palm, and, as gross as it sounded, it felt... Good? No. Elena denied and counselled herself inwardly, how could she even have thought that? Elena hand didn't move, but the little jolts of electricity now flowing through her body were now rather har to ignore. She simply raised her eyebrows then whispered something to him before smiling.

He raised his eyebrow, and stopped licking her hand for a moment. A smirk planted itself upon his lips. He took her wrist in her hand, before moving her hand off his lips. He leaned towards her again, his face inches from hers. Literally an inch. He stayed there for a second, his eyes locked on hers. He then moved his lips to her neck, and kissed her lightly there, then moved his lips up to her ear.

"You'd like to see some of my best turn ons. You'd be begging for more." He whispered in his seductive tone, before with a smirk, staying still for a second, and then backing off, and leaning back in his chair. Oh, Damon, you're such a dick. I know, Damon.

For a second, Elena wondered what it would feel like for his sleek, wet tongue to pressed tightly against hers, but of course, any moment thinking about that sort of thing was too long. Suddenly, Elena hand became limp within Damon's grasp, and she simply let him control it. She swallowed hard, her eyes suddenly fixed upon Damon's. Not now, not in a drama class, please, please not now... And then he leant in... And then, thankfully, he kissed her neck. More than a little bewildered, Elena's whole body froze the moment his lips made contact with her skin. After his statement or two, Elena thored slightly and glanced over to him, unable to speak for a moment. finally, she managed a whisper.

"I know, I know. The little brother would get depressed and slit his wrists and then claim that his eternal existence just lost it's sense and meaning. And then he'd get all poetic and kill himself, but let's not get into that many details. I know him better than you do, Elena." He looked at her, quite amused actually.

Bonnie and the other girls weren't the only ones that couldn't resist him it seemed. He liked it that way. Gave him a feeling of power, and well, since love sucked, sex was the only reasonable thing. And he liked remembering that, and he liked reminding himself that human pleasures had their advantages too. He looked ahead of the class, a smirk still tugging at his lips. Poor Stefan, if only he knew what his girlfriend has been up to. He'd do more than slit his wrists.

What in the hell was she doing? She was dating Stefan, and she loved Stefan. Elena loved Stefan with everything inside of her and more. So, why did she find herself... Here with Damon, letting him touch her like this, letting him make her feel like this. Elena glared at Damon. It wasn't a viscious glare, more like a guilty glare; she knew she shouldn't have looked him in the eyes; his eyes did funny things to her. The moving of her pen over the paper had stilled and was now resting upon the desk. Elena inhaled before speaking.

The smirk he had tugging at his lips for at least the past 15 minutes disappeared like a flash. He let go of her wrist, and put his hands on his desk, staring ahead with a blank expression.

"No, you're not Katherine." He said seriously, not even looking at her.

All the happened seemed to have evaporated from him. Just.. disappeared. He tried to focus on one point on the way, just staring at it aimlessly, sitting as still as a statue. That was a subject he didn't want to touch, ESPECIALLY with Elena. Yet, she was the one to bring it up . Smooth, Damon. If he wasn't sure that she was staring at him, he would have rolled his eyes and cursed himself, but no. He kept a blank expression on his face, and wasn't willing on starting a conversation right now. It was a if he'd been building a bridge today, and now, he was standing under it, and it came crashing down.

The words had just came out.. Like crashing and crumbling volcanic erruption, and they'd left all but destruction in their path. It was a reflex action, she didn't want Damon to realise the way she felt about him. and she could think of no other way then to relate her own scenario with the one back in 1864. With Katherine. And right now, she could see how much she'd hurt Damon. And she didn't wnt to do that; that was something Elena never wanted to do. Because, truth be told, he cared about him, they shared each other's pain. Elena frowned, her voice quieter than before, but she knew Damon would hear it.

He frowned, before looking at her.

"Why would you want to be her.? " He questioned, with his eyebrow raised. "She was a selfish bitch!" He said coldly, before moving his hand under her chin, and moving it up so he could look into her eyes. "I get it. I understand." He said the words they've spoken a few times before, and he knew she would understand what he meant.

After a second, he let his hand drop to his side, before moving his eyes to the point on the wall he'd been staring at before. As much as he hated to admit, the history was repeating itself, the only difference was that Elena was nothing like Katherine, and well, she was going to choose one of them, instead of fucking off like Katherine did.

The moment Damon spoke, Elean's eyes snapped back up to Damon's. He knew exactly what she meant. She wished she could tell him, tell him everything she wanted to, give him everything she could; but she couldn't. Damon was right, why would she want to be a selfish self-centered bitch? Truth be told though, she wanted them both... But, she would never carry out that want, she owed Stefan more than that, and Damon didn't deserve it. Not again. If there was a way all of them could be happy she'd do it, she would. Elena frowned slightly, allowing him to raise her chin upwards before speaking.

After a minute of thought, he got up and walked to the top of the classroom, explained to the teacher that he felt sick and he was let to go home. This whole coming to high school idea was one of the worst ideas he ever got. As soon as he was outside, with a use of vampire speed he got home. He had to find SOMETHING to do. SOMETHING to occupy him, to take his mind off things. His eyes narrowed as he stood in the empty hallway and thought. He could always invite the girl to the house when she called today.. No, he wasn't in a mood for that. Read Stefan's diary.? No, he's already done that, about twice and it's boring anyways. Get drunk.? Bingo. He walked into the living room, grabbed a bottle of whisky and sat himself down in the sofa, in front of the fire. Perfect .

Danny+Jackie x3


	3. Save My Life, I'll Save Your Heart

**A/N: Late update, but we've both been uber busy; well, I don't know about Danny, but I've been. (And since I'm the woman in the whole fiasco, I'm the one that gets everything done. ^^:L) Well, anyway, here you are and please, PLEASE review. :')**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Save My Life, I'll Save Your Heart.

Eventually, Elena broke gazes with Damon and frowned, leaning back into her chair; why were things so awkward between them both? He was supposed to be her boyfriend's brother and she was supposed to be his brother's girlfriend. And nothing in between. But, for some reason, Elena and Damon could never get that quite right. Which sucked. Which really sucked. Elena watched him get up, and shuffled slightly in her seat; things were forever going to be this way. But today was different, today he'd kissed her, actually kissed her. Well, her neck. And even if it was only a peck, Stefan wouldn't approve. Tapping her pen against the wood of her desk, she raised her hand and asked to be excused. Somehow her teacher let her go.

He drank bottle after bottle, and after the fourth one, he fell asleep on the sofa. It was a good thing too; he didn't have to think about anything. But even in his dreams he wasn't meant to have a moment of piece. He kept getting those images in his head. Katherine. Stefan. Elena. Elena. Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Katherine. Elena. Katherine and Elena. It was making him crazy. Insane, yet he didn't know how to wake up, trapped in this nightmare cycle. Frowning and moving in his sleep. He hated nightmares. He hated emotion. Emotion was weakness. That's what he'd been telling himself for YEARS. Now.. Now, he would be considered either a hypocrite or a very very weak vampire.

Elena was suddenly oh-too aware of all of the staring eyes on her. She used to love everyone's attention, but right now she couldn't think of anything worse All Elena wanted was to get the hell outta this room, this building and fast. She couldn't be here right now, she couldn't be around anyone. Elena hastily scooped her possessions into the satchel and headed out. Within moments she was out of the building. Elena walked and walked and walked with no consideration or care for where she was heading. With every step she forgot about Damon a little more, or that's what she hoped to do.

Meanwhile at home, Damon decided that it was against his oh so mean nature to be drinking alone having no fun at all. It took him only a few minutes to find some girl downtown and get her to the boarding house. Now, the music was on, he was drinking, sitting on the sofa enjoying his very own strip show. Even though he wasn't that much into it at the moment he enjoyed it because it took his mind off things.. for at least a few minutes. He groaned and got up, before pushing the girl against the wall and kissing her roughly and possessively. He was hungry, but first of all he needed entertainment.. as in sex. Then, he was going to feed and use compulsion to make the girl forget whatever happened, or he might just drain her of all the blood. Then he'd have a lecture of Stefan.

Elena knew she shouldn't be out here, especially on her own. Though it was almost midday and the sun was not only at it's warmest and highest, the place Elena had stumbled into now was not one to be taken lightly by any means. Elena knew she shouldn't be alone right now; but there was a defined difference between wanting and needing something, and at the moment, with anyone around she wouldn't have the thinking time she so desperately craved. Elena let out a heavy sigh then raised her right foot. Before planting it firmly half a foot in front of her Elena heard a rustle of leaves. And it wasn't just an ordinary one either. She was frozen completely still, as instincts called to her to run, but she couldn't; Elena remained frozen in the deep depths of the wood.

The girl seemed to be.. Really experienced, which brought along a lot of pleasure. It was a time well spent, and it definitely took his mind off things. After the whole act he fed on her, used compulsion to make her think she cut her neck by a mistake because she was drunk and went for another round. He could go on all night long, but of course, soon he will get bored of her and just let her go back to whatever. Or he might kill her. No. Stefan will give him another of his oh-Damon-you're-so-mean-you-kill-people lecture, and that was the last thing Damon needed right now. He could avoid that... for now. But if this town will continue to be such a pain in the arse he was going to make it suffer, or just move towns. That was simple.

What the hell was that? And then there was another rustle, louder this time but on the other side of Elena. She spun around to face the new direction and scanned her eyes frantically around the scene. Had it always been this cold? And if it had been why hadn't she noticed herself shivering; but a part of Elena knew the answer, what if she wasn't shivering because she was cold, what if she was shivering because she was scared? Elena's heart kicked up a few notches and her fight or flight instinct began to pump excess energy around her body. Then, another sound, a scarping sort of noise, the kind you got while scratching away wood with sandpaper. Elena gulped and stayed fixed where she was.

He was on the bed, on top of the girl, in the middle of having fun when he heard it. It must have been some distance away yet he heard it very clearly. He got up, and quickly got dressed before locking his eyes on the girl and using compulsion to make her go home and forget what happened, and he was out the door. Elena was in trouble and he was going to do something about it . He stopped in the middle of the woods, listening intensively for another sound. And there it was, not far away. He walked up to the scene quietly and stood behind one of the trees, looking at Elena. He would wait for the attacker to show himself/herself before he exposes himself.

Elena's heart was beating so fast she feared it might beat right out of her chest; she'd rather be in a room full of people right now, she'd rather be anywhere - anywhere but here alone in the woods. Well, the alone part wasn't true - strictly speaking anyway. But whatever it was out there and coming closer it definitely wasn't human. She could feel it. And then it happened, another noise, much louder this time and on this occasion, she saw him. She let out a scream of sheer terror before turning to run, but he was suddenly in front of her. His hand clamped over Elena's neck and she gasped, trying to pry his hands away from her neck. Stefan... Oh, Stefan where are you. Or Damon, hell, Damon couldn't be far.. Damon.

He acted quickly and on impulse. Right when the attacker appeared he jumped out from behind the tree, grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him away from Elena.

"Stay behind me." He ordered her, before walking up to the vampire, which was now standing up again.

Damon narrowed his eyes, before stopping and standing still, waiting for the vampire's next move. As Damon thought the man used vampire speed to get closer to Damon. He was so close, he could see the vampire expose his fangs as he planned to bite Damon, but he was faster. He had a broken whisky bottle in his hand, and he thrusted it into the vampire's flesh before the one got to him. The vampire stopped dead in his tracks, literally. When he was on the ground, Damon walked up to Elena, and put his hands on her shoulder, before locking his eyes on her.

"Are you okay.?"

Right then, Elena was sure she was going to die. At the hands of a vampire, how ironic ay? And just as she was about to give up all hope of her existence and future, he came. It all happened so fast then Elena could barely process each movement. Damon had came to rescue her; but how, why? Elena told herself it was a coincidence he was here, and nothing more. Elena spared a nod to Damon, doing as he instructed her immediately and watched behind him helplessly as he attacked and then, fortunately killed her attacker. When Elena was sure that it was safe for her to move and Damon was facing her she finally started to breathe again. Acting on impulse also, Elena flung her arms around Damon's neck, tight and held him close to her, her eyes were brimming with tears and she bit hard onto her lip.

"Yes, I.. I'm fine.. Damon," she murmured, burying her head into his strong chest and keeping herself close to him.

It was so... weird. He couldn't really help but smile. Instinctively, he put his arms around her, and spoke in a soothing tone.

"It's okay. Let's get you home.." He said, before pulling away slightly and looking at her.

He frowned seeing the tears, and before he could think to stop himself, his hand was already wiping away the tears. Well, this was definitely unexpected, but he was glad it was him that rescued her, not Stefan. Or maybe he wasn't... He wasn't going to think about that now anyways. The evening started, well, it was fun, all pleasurable and all and then boom. Something like that happens. He hated his eternal life.

Elena was holding onto Damon tightly, tighter than before she was just so.. Well, glad that he was here. She knew Damon didn't have to save her. But he had done, and that had indeed meant a lot to her. That vampire could've been much older and a great deal stronger than him, but he risked his life to save hers anyway. But then he pulled away, oh-too soon. Elena couldn't wash the frown from her face. Didn't he like being close to her? She was still was she felt him wipe away her now-streaming tears. At his words Elena shook her head and held him once again, the left half of her face pressed into his shirt.

"Just one more moment, please Damon?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just nodded and hugged her again with a sigh. Right now, it was rather hard trying to block out the conversation they've had earlier on, in the school. It was bothering him. She was probably, no, definitely the only person he could trust. Stupid Isobel. She just had to complicate things.

"Sorry." He said, surprising even himself.

He didn't mean to say it out loud. This whole eternal life bullshit was getting on his nerves, because since he's been back in Mystic Falls and socializing with the holy Stefan, he's gone soft. And he didn't like that, because it meant that someone could easily hurt him by hurting the people he cared about. Now, that was stupid.

"For earlier." He added, so she would understand what the hell he was on about.

When Elena felt his arms wind and then tighten around her back, she pressed herself closer to him, inhaling his musky, luring scent; that was another thing about Damon, no-one in the world could beat the way he smelt. Her tears had stopped flowing now, but her vision was still blurred and her eyes and begun to sting. Near death experiences really do take it out of you. She felt him sigh more than she heard it, and she realised, the way they were embracing one another, they would have looked like lovers to an outsider. The fact that that realisation didn't bother her disturbed her. And then he spoke. His words touched her deeper than any others had, Elena looked up at him; into those deep blue eyes then opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered.

It took all of his will to stop himself from doing something. Kissing her.. It was hard.. resisting those lips of hers. He tried to look away, but they seemed to have captured his eyes permanently. Without even thinking about it, because he was sure that if he did, he would stop himself, he leaned down, so that his face was barely inches from hers. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against hers. It was sensational. And he enjoyed it, and for once today he actually forgot about all the drama totally, focusing on the actual moment. Here and now, was what occupied all of his mind. There was no space for anything else. Kissing her was almost too much. He didn't think about Stefan, he didn't think about Elena's relationship with him, or the school talk today. Nothing . Just her, and her lips.

Elena's head was spinning, all sense of right, all sense of wrong was completely abolished from her mind, at that very moment there were only Damon and Elena in the world. The breeze gently caressed her cheeks, her bare arms, her hands as she inhaled and exhaled softly, unable to speak. She was staring into Damon's eyes and she saw galaxies... Universes; within those deep, dark and very very tempting irises. And then suddenly, his face was scoring downward, his lips, those wonderful, so kissable pouted lips were an inch away from hers. And then she watched his eyes snap to a close, and without a moment of hesitation, his lips crashed down to hers. At first, Elena had no idea what to do, how to react. The spark suddenly flowing through her body was so hard to ignore. Then.. Unable to stop herself, Elena's lips responded.

* * *

Danny+Jackie x3


	4. Use Your Love

**A/N: Your reviews last chapter pleased the both of us no end. (No, I mean, seriously; Danny was on such a high. Bless him, he's pure love. ;D) But, this chapter's pretty obvious I guess. So.. I'll let you get onto that and. REVIEW. Please. (A)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Use Your Love**

He was a bit surprised when she responded to his kiss, but he was glad. His arms were still around her, and his lips were still on hers when he heard the familiar. The very familiar voice. The voice he was dreading to hear. The voice of Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello Damon.. Elena." Damon almost immediately broke the kiss and let his hands drop to his side.

Well, this was going to be awkward, but before he got to reply to his brother, he was already gone.

"God damn it!" Life just loved to be cruel to him.

He punched one of the tree trunks, but not hard enough to make the tree fall. He leaned against one of the trees, and watched the place where Stefan had been standing. Why did he care about what he thought anyways? No, that wasn't it. He didn't care what Stefan thought. He cared what Elena thought, though.

Elena's eyes fluttered to a close and she gave into Damon, fully and completely. The instantly their lips touched something happened to her, it was as if she'd been craving this kiss, but simply not knowing it until the moment their lips had interacted with one another's. She was sure that nothing could break her away from him now, not anything and not anyone. Well, that was banking on the fact that her boyfriend wouldn't catch her in the act with Damon... Stefan's voice boomed through the trees and Elena immediately froze both her and Damon pulling apart without a moment's notice. Elena couldn't quite believe her eyes, she had no idea what to think.. What to say. In all honesty, her head was still whirling from hers and Damon's kiss.

"Stefan.." she choked.

God. He thought he was done being a fool, yet there he was. Hearing her say Stefan's name was breaking his heart, not that he'd ever admit it even under a death threat. He left the spot by the tree and began walking back towards the house. It was true. He would always be the second best. Well, he wasn't going to sit around and cry about it. Thanks God, vampire could turn off their feelings. That's one of the things he loved about his life. He could just be a cold, heartless bastard without feeling bad about it. Well, he guessed it was back to the beginning. Back to being the dangerous, sexy, pain in the arse Damon. The brother of her boyfriend that annoyed the crap out of everyone and everyone hated him except for the girls that wanted to sleep with him. Could life get more simple?

Stefan just watched them both, his eyes didn't even flicker towards Damon's distraught figure, it seemed as if he was completely calm, as if he'd just saw her and Damon fixing a jigsaw or something like that; not about to have a full-blown make out sess with him. Stefan's silence scared her more than any angry outburst of words or even actions ever could. Why didn't he just say something already? Anything...

"Well.." Stefan said simply, his eyes boring into hers.

And Elena couldn't help it, she looked back, in the direction Damon had turned but soon snapped her eyes back to Stefan upon his next sentence.

"Go, Elena... I.. Just go," Stefan dismissed, looking down then turning away from her.

Elena spared him a pleading glance while whispering his name before turning and heading after Damon.

As he walked into the house, he unbuttoned his shirt. He felt hot, and needed whisky. And whisky he got. From the kitchen. Once he drunk like half of the bottle, he started singing the song he made up earlier on.

"Oh Elena, Elena, you'll bring me and Stefan to the arena, your body's like hyena's." He wasn't even sure if he sang the right words, but he sang as loud as he could and didn't really care who heard him and what they thought.

He wanted to feel carefree and awesome. Just like he used to before Elena decided to come along and make him fall for her. Stefan can have her, he'll survive. He already had his love. Whisky. And pleasure.? Yeah, he could get that from any girl he wanted. All it took was a bit of compulsion. Simple. Life was simple if you thought of it this way.

Elena needed to find Damon. He couldn't just.. Just kiss her and then take off again, it didn't make sense, why the hell would he do that? The boarding house wasn't very far from where she was at all, plus from going over there so many times Elena knew short cuts through the woods anyway. She trained her mind not to think of Stefan and all of the hurt she'd caused him, she didn't want to think about that right now; all she wanted was to get this over with and sorted with Damon. Then, she could decide what the hell she was going to do about Damon. finally, she was there. Elena raised her hand to knock, but realised the door was already ajar. So she slipped through the gap and into the living room to find a very much drunk Damon. She frowned.

"Damon.."

He was at the stage when he was standing on the sofa, singing along to the music that was playing on the CD player with a bottle of whisky in his hand when he heard her. He frowned slightly, before turning around to see her. He smirked like a mad man, before drinking some of the whisky.

"Why hello! Join the party. " A song "bad boys - bob Marley" came on, and Damon suddenly disappeared from the sofa, and appeared outside the railings on the first floor, dancing, with his shirt still unbuttoned.

Right now, he was too drunk to think about the reason for her coming here, actually he was too drunk to even care about that reason.

Why hadn't Elena noticed the music booming from the stereo? She really was in another world right now. Elena wasn't quite sure what emotion she should feel right now. Hurt: Because Damon had seemed to have forgotten the moment that they'd shared mere minutes ago? Anger: Because he seemed to be all but plain ignoring it. Or, happiness? No, not happiness, bliss. Maybe she should just take the alcohol and dance with Damon. It couldn't hurt, right? But Elena being Elena, she had other ideas. She walked over to the counter, grabbed a bottle of vodka and after casting a roll of her eyes over to Damon she made her way upstairs and into his room.

He kept on dancing and singing along, pretending not to care one bit about her moving about the house, but he did keep an eye on her and he frowned as she proceeded into his room. HIS room. He raised his eyebrow and turned around to see her walking through the door, and almost fell down since he was outside the railings. But he caught the railings just in time. He jumped over the railings, drank some of the whisky from the bottle, before walking up to the door and leaning against the door frame. Another song came on.

"Perfect - Hedley." Oh, the irony. He decided to sing along. Not even to her. Just singing along. "Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise. I just know we can't be over. I can see it in your eyes."

Where the hell did that song come from? And why was it on HIS CD player.?

The floorboards sighed under the weight of her body as she continued onwards; Elena wasn't fat, i fact, she was really quite thin; the floorboards just seemed to be unwelcoming to her tonight, today, or whatever. Everything seemed to be unwelcome to her today. Well, that is apart from Damon's very smooth and very kissable lips... Stop it, Elena! She scolded herself, shaking her head once before proceeding onwards through the door and into his bedroom. Elena padded over to his rather large bed and plonked herself upon the end of it. She sighed deeply before opening the bottle and downing a fair amount. Elena winced and bit back the sour taste before raising her brows to Damon, looking at him.

"Yes, Damon?" Elena murmured.

Damon stopped singing for a second, before raising his eyebrow.

"Just wondering why you're making yourself too comfortable on MY bed, not Stefan's." He then shrugged and walked out of the room, now singing along to the chorus being even more loud than before. "I'm not perfect but I keep trying, 'cause that's what I said, I would do from the start, I'm not alive if I'm lonely." In his opinion, his singing that was quite of ironic, but he carried on anyways. "so please don't leave. Was it something I said, or just my personality." And now was the music part, so he started drinking the whisky while leaning over the railings and looking down into the living room.

He didn't even realise that he still didn't think of the reason why she might be here, instead of chasing Stefan.

Elena smiled, it didn't touch her eyes, or even give her that good tingly feeling you normally got whenever you really smiled but at least she tried. And then she replied, shrugging.

"I guess, I just think your bed's the comfiest," Elena muttered, smiling until he turned his back on her.

Were things always going to be this way between them? Without thinking too much about the situation, Elena swigged another mouthful and swallowed hastily before frowning. She wished this song wasn't so ironic; the words were hurting her head. Elena tried to stand but couldn't. She rolled her eyes and smiled dryly, examining the bottle observantly. So it was just her and the bottle. Perfect.

He spent some of the song drinking the whisky but when he started singing again, he didn't even want to think about the lyrics he was singing.

"When you're caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide. When you got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside. It tears right through me; you thought that you knew me. You thought that you knew... I'm not perfect..." He sang the last sentence.. well, he didn't really sing it. He said it.

He threw the empty bottle against the wall with all his might. The glass shattered and fell onto the living room floor. He closed his eyes, frowned and gripped onto the raining tightly. Right. She came here. He had all the right to do what he was about to do. He walked into his room, took the bottle she was holding away and put it on the floor, before pushing her down, and climbing on top of her, and pressing his lips to her. He was drunk. Completely and utterly wasted, and he couldn't give a fuck about anything.

Danny+Jackie x3


	5. You Are Not Katherine

**A/N: And everything is in the name people. ;] Review... You know you want to. ;o**

**Chapter Five: Elena, You Are Not Katherine. **

Well, this was going in an interesting direction. Elena Gilbert, the alcoholic, who knew? The words were just a blur to her now, nothing made sense and to be honest, the only thing she could think about was the alcohol, that had soon began to flood her system. Her aunt would murder her, and her body and head would hate her in the morning; but right now she didn't care. Right now, Elena was drowning her sorrows in a bottle of vodka. And a rather large bottle at that. Elena raked a thin set of fingers through her long brunette locks and brought the bottle to her lips once more. This time Elena closed her eyes, welling the liquid in her mouth before swallowing it. She jumped at the sudden smash of glass and would've got up to investigate if she had had time. But then he was at the door, and then he wasn't.. He was on top of her, kissing her, really kissing her. Elena's arms wound around his neck and she kissed him back passionately.

"Damon..." His name escaped her lips in an eruption of sheer pleasure.

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard her say his name in such a manner. A smirk was still playing at his lips, as he pulled away for a second so he could take off her shirt. It soon found its way onto the floor, to accompany his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily, while his hands were already working on her bra. It didn't take him long really. It soon joined their shirts on the floor, and his lips were now on her neck, moving down to her chest. He felt hot. He felt as if the whole run was steamy and he was hot. His boxers were very tight and uncomfortable and he made a mental note to get rid of them as soon as possible but it felt so good kissing her. Kissing every inch of her body. He liked the fact that he could please her in a way that he was sure Stefan hadn't even tried.

All of Elena's emotions other than one had completely shut off.. The only thing Elena could feel, all that she wanted to feel was lust, her lust for Damon Salvatore. Never did she think she would give into him not like this.. When they were both hammered, completely out of their heads. She was with Stefan... But, somehow, her body didn't comply with her mind. Her lips parted as she slithered her tongue over Damon's upper and bottom lip, tasting him fully. Damon tasted so good. Feeling his hands travel upwards made Elena smile in pleasure, leaning herself into him as her eyes snapped to a close. His lips, his hands, made her feel the best she'd felt in her entire life.

Elena felt goose pimples decorate every inch of her body as her skin radiated, flaming with the intensity of the passion for him flowing through her veins and extending to the rest of her body. You'll regret this in the morning... In the morning, Elena, if you go any further with Damon you **will** regret this. A small, insignificant voice tutored her, but, as always, Elena chose to ignore it. She wouldn't regret it, she couldn't.. This is what she wanted. She wanted him... Elena eased her back into Damon's rather large and very comfortable bed, her mouth moving in synchronization with his; this moment was so perfect... It was magic. And then his lips began to explore further down her body, Elena couldn't help but whimper slightly, wanting more.

"Damon..." His brother's voice that came from somewhere downstairs sounded almost apologetic.

Damon froze instantly. Literally just froze, and just was there not moving for even an inch, not even breathing! He didn't even look up. As quick as a flash he was off her, he picked up her bra and shirt and threw it to her, before with the use of vampire speed getting downstairs to face Stefan. He was still shirtless of course. It was normal for him though.

"Brother..." Damon nodded to him and waited for whatever speech Stefan had coming on.

He picked up a bottle of whisky and started drinking some, while Stefan began.

"Sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have..." and he cut off because Damon spat out the whisky he was just drinking.

Stefan raised his eyebrow confused. Damon looked at him as if he had just escaped from a mental hospital.

"What?" He asked, confused.

STEFAN was apologizing for disturbing Damon while he was kissing STEFAN's girlfriend. Okay, his brother had officially lost his sanity.

Elena jumped slightly and then froze. At almost exactly the same time as Damon had. Her body was still pumping with lust for him and it was so hard to just turn her feelings off like that; but Elena knew she had to. If Stefan ever found her in Damon's bed half-naked, well.. Let's just say things wouldn't go down too well. Elena watched Damon leave and tried to steady her already pounding heart. Right. Stefan was in the house, and she was on his brother's bed.. Very nearly about to sleep with him and definitely making out intensely. Well, hell. Why couldn't she just be a normal girlfriend and not want to give into and desire his elder sibling? She frowned at the thought and glanced down at her clothes in her hands. Quickly, she clipped back on her bra and shoved her top of her head. Elena leant her back against the back board and sighed, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. She couldn't go on like this... And neither could Damon.

Stefan looked at the staircase then at Damon.

"She's here isn't she?" he questioned.

Damon sighed and started drinking the whisky again. What he didn't expect was what came next. Stefan frowned and headed for the staircase.

"Elena!" He called, before climbing up the stairs.

Damon followed drinking the whisky now and again. His brother's appearance was enough to get him sober and now he wanted to get drunk again as soon as it was possible. Stefan walked into his room, well, walked through the door and stopped, locking his eyes on Elena.

"You have to make a choice. " He walked up to the bed, Damon leaned against the doorframe, with the bottle of whisky in his hand, still shirtless.

Stefan looked at Damon's shirt on the ground for a second before sitting on the end of the bed and locking his eyes on Elena.

"Me.. Or him..." Damon frowned at the 'him'.

The way Stefan pronounced it. As if it didn't move him at all. There was no ... hate? Whatever. You're delusional Damon. You're drunk.

Elena sat there for a few seconds, just contemplating the situation before getting another one of her amazingly 'bright' ideas. Since Elena had found a new brief painkiller to her problems, she hadn't been able to put it down. The painkiller she was talking about though was the alcohol. Before Damon had entered the room and made out with her on top of the bed Elena had been drinking something. And what that was.. Elena couldn't quite remember, but she knew the bottle was here somewhere. Elena scanned her now un-focused eyes around the room, searching for the alcoholic beverage. Elena crawled to the end of the bed and leaned across the edge, grinning as she spotted it; she reached out, unscrewed the bottle and took a large gulp. Elena jumped slightly at the sudden sighting of both of the Salvatore brothers. Why hadn't she heard them come up? Elena tried to look at Stefan seriously, knowing she should focus on him and the subject involved, but she couldn't. Trying her hardest, Elena opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She glanced to Damon, then back to Stefan.

"I.. I don't..I.." she frowned.

Stefan looked at Damon accusingly. Damon shrugged.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

Stefan turned back to face Elena and took the bottle off her, before putting it down, and taking her hand.

"Elena.. Listen to me. You are not Katherine, we all know that. But you can't string us along. You **have** to choose. "He said seriously.

Damon raised his eyebrow slightly before taking another gulp of the whisky. He was ready for whatever answer she gave, and he even was expecting a particular one. He was not getting anywhere nearer though. He liked the doorframe. It was cool. White, plain and cool. Simple. Something his life wasn't at the moment, but it shall change. Soon. Very soon.

Elena took another long, well-worth gulp of the vodka before pouting slightly as Stefan took it away from her. Elena's frown deepened as she watched the exchange between the two brothers. Why were they so sad? And why was everything so damn complicated? She heard the light clatter of the bottom of the glass hit the floor boards and sighed. Today wasn't exactly going great was it? Elena's eyes flickered back up to Stefan's as she tried t concentrate on his words. The moment his hand touched hers, she realised she did love him, but... Elena's eyes strayed to Damon's then back to Stefan's, she couldn't choose.

"Stefan, I love you, and I love Damon. That much is obvious.. But choosing.." Elena frowned then shook her head. "I can't.."

"I hate to say it but you must." Stefan said, his voice comforting somehow.

Damon leaned his back against his awesome doorframe (mental note to self;; the doorframe now officially my favourite part of the house) and rolled his eyes before drinking the whisky again. He really wasn't taking part in the conversation and wasn't intending on having any impact. The quicker they get this over with, the better. And he can then start working on.. whatever. He frowned slightly for a second. He needed to figure out something to do with himself. He couldn't just stay in the house every day getting wasted. He'd go insane. Oh, he would think of something no wonder. It's Damon Salvatore after all.

Elena knew how much Stefan cared about her; she could see it deep within those oak orbs of his. And his voice was so soothing, she felt as though she could listen to it on repeat for forever and a day. But Damon's voice, Damon's scent.. And everything else Damon had just lured her onward. She really had no idea who to choose, or what to choose. Did she want to become Damon's princess of darkness and rule the shadows by his side, or did she want to keep the sane, happy life she had now. Elena nodded at Stefan, before letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah, i get that but.. I.." Elena's eyes drooped and she yawned again, bigger this time before falling back slightly onto the bed. Elena was suddenly so, so tired.

Stefan sighed, and leaned down to kiss her forehead, before putting the covers around her. Damon threw the empty whisky bottle onto the floor, walked into the room, and started taking off his trousers. Stefan looked at him as if wondering if Damon was mentally challenged.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked.

Damon looked up . "Oh i don't know. I'm going to sleep? "

Stefan frowned. "But she's here..."

Damon smirked. "And your point is.?"

Stefan frowned even more, but Damon only kept on smirking as he walked towards the bed. "You can't just.."

But Damon cut him off by speaking. "Of course i can, it's MY room, MY bed and MY awesome doorframe surrounding the door that you're going to walk through now, and leave us alone so we can sleep without being disturbed by an overly jealous boyfriend." And with that he covered himself with the covers. "Go, shoo."

Stefan hesitated but left. He would be right there in the morning when she got up and Damon knew it.

Elena wasn't quite asleep yet, but she couldn't conjure the strength to really move either. Okay, Elena would learn from this. She would never overly drink again and she certainly wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend again. Whoever that may be. Elena felt Stefan sigh more than she heard him. His cool breath washed over her skin but was soon replaced by Damon's black satin covers. Or, at least, that what she thought it was. She vaguely heard the brother's exchange of words but she was more interested in getting some sleep/ She was so sleep right now. She'd never been this sleepy in... In years actually. In fact, probably never in her life had she been this knackered. Elena felt the opposite side of the bed dip slightly as she felt someone -Damon- slip into it. A few seconds later, Elena willingly gave into her subconscious. It took only minutes for her body to turn to his. Elena's breathing was almost soundless as she continued to sleep until the next morning.

Danny+Jackie x3


	6. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

**A/N: Writing this chapter was utterly heartbreaking; I guess pretty soon you guys will see why. Of course, please, PLEASE review for us. :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Fool Me Once; Shame On You.

It didn't take long for Damon to fall asleep anyway. He was tired. Well, after all the day was.. a long one. First.. school, and the whole exchange of words with Elena, then home and having fun with some chick then rescuing Elena and kissing her, Stefan seeing them, then walking off and back to the house drinking. Elena coming, exchange of words, getting steamy and then Stefan coming. Whoa, he was tired and soon found himself in the dream land. He didn't really have a dream, or at least he didn't remember what it was. When the morning came Stefan was already up and sitting at the end of the bed. Damon woke up and when he saw his brother he groaned.

"Oh not you again. Do i not get to have SOME privacy even in the morning?" He rubbed his aching head.

Elena's dreams were warm and fuzzy as usual, but they weren't normally this... Well, this steamy. And it wasn't her boyfriend she was dreaming of either; but her boyfriend's brother, Damon. That realisation alone should have made up Elena's mind for her. Her dream was so graphic it made her feel slightly uneasy; given the fact she was lying with Damon in his bed. But sooner than she would've first thought, morning came and Elena's senses were soon pretty much back to normal. She knew she'd have a hang over the next morning, she would've had to. The first thing Elena heard was Damon complaining about something. Wincing, Elena's eyes flickered open and she realised her right arms was resting across his chest and her cheek was on his shoulder, she jumped a little uneasily and blinked.

"Oh, hell.. What happened last night?" she murmured, mostly to herself.

Damon eyes flickered to Elena as she woke up and spoke. Without even waiting for Stefan to say anything he spoke.

"You got drunk, I got drunk. We got hot, Stefan came, of course, picking the wrong moment as always, then he decided to ask drunk you to choose between himself and me. "He sat up and leaned against whatever was behind him.

His eyes focused on his doorframe for a second because something seemed odd about it. There was a stain on it. He narrowed his eyes before looking at Stefan.

"Did you TOUCH MY doorframe?"

Stefan frowned and looked at him. "Really? Did I touch your doorframe? How old are you, 5?" And with that Damon pouted and was ready to backfire but Stefan kept on speaking, now to Elena. "Basically, I don't want to go through the same thing again, I want you to choose."

The sides of Elena's head felt as though they were going to explode with the amount of pressure being exhorted onto the edges of her skull. God, she must've really got wasted last night and badly wasted too. The strange thing was, Elena didn't even normally drink it was a more of a spare of the moment thing. Elena listened to Damon's words but concentrated on the steady inflate and deflate of his chest. And then it all came back to her. His skin felt so smooth.. And all-too familiar, she couldn't lose that. And upon that realisation, Elena knew who she had to choose. Running a single hand through her hair, she sat up and beckoned Stefan over. After seeing him crouch next to her she frowned and took his hand in both of hers before speaking.

"Stefan, I love you. But I just can't be with you..."

Stefan kept his eyes locked on her, before sighing. Damon wasn't really registering what she was saying because in his head he had that scene played out already. He reached for the bottle of whisky that was on the floor, before hearing Stefan speak.

"So.. You choose him.? "

Damon froze, and dropped the bottle by accident. What? That was not the way he planned it out, and he .. he even got to the stage of accepting the fact that she'll choose Stefan. No. She didn't know what she was saying. He SAW how she looked at Stefan many times, he couldn't give her that.

"You're joking, right?" He looked at her, before getting out of bed and starting to put his clothes on, now avoiding her eyes. It would hurt her what he was about to say, but.. He had to. It was for the better. "It was nothing.. Last night. It was just a one night thing. I promised Stefan a lifetime of misery and I was just keeping my word."

Stefan looked at him sternly as if reading him. "Damon, don't."

Damon shook his head looking at him now. "I'm serious! She was just another girl..." And with that he grabbed his shirt off the floor and headed for the door, while putting it on. He walked through the door, before looking into the room. "Oh and by the way, I'm leaving the town. Be happy. "He grinned, before taking off.

Once away from the house, somewhere in the middle of the woods, he leaned against a tree trunk and slid down to the ground. That. Was. Hard.

No, wait, WHAT? Here was Stefan all perfect and starry-eyed over her. Here was a man who would do anything for her, be anything for her and would destroy his only chances of happiness to give her what she wanted. How could she just throw that all away? It wasn't as if she didn't love Stefan; she just couldn't be without Damon, she knew that now. Upon Stefan's reply, Elena sucked in a big gulp of air and winced. Her eyes were beginning to sting but she wouldn't let a single tear escape.

"Stefan, I.."

But her words were cut short as she heard the bottle of whisky fall to the ground and then shatter. Elena ripped her eyes away from Stefan's and rested them upon Damon Salvatore. His next words cut through her like a knife and a slice of ice slithered down her spine. She didn't say anything to him or after he'd left, she simply stared blankly at the empty space his absence had left.

Stefan looked down. "He didn't mean it, Elena." He said as a matter-of-factly.

So what, he loved her but Damon.. Well, he did THAT. Why did he have to be so god damn frustrating? It wasn't supposed to work out like that. And he wasn't supposed to run off, because that's exactly what he did. Run off.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the forest, Damon stared blankly into space. Trying hard not to think of anything, to shut his humanity out. It sucked, and he had no idea how humans lived without the ability of shutting their emotions out. Okay, what next.? He waits till Elena and possibly Stefan are out of the house. He comes back in, packs and leaves. He was a fucking coward.

And it wasn't just the empty space that Damon had left physically that she could feel.. Oh no, it went a great deal deeper than that. It was the empty place within her soul that hurt the most. Elena's eyes snapped up to Stefan's as he spoke and for a moment or two she couldn't even move, let alone speak. Then, with a sharp inhale of air she answered him as a dry smile cracked across her lips. Elena shook her head at him, ignoring the gaping hole inside of her chest.

"You're wrong, Stefan. Damon never cared; why would he?" the words came across so casually, when really they hurt like nothing on this earth.

Elena was speaking to Stefan about his brother's feelings for her? Well, wasn't that a turn out for the books.

Stefan sighed once again and got up.

"As much as I hate to say this, he does care. A bit too much, I daresay. He's under the impression that you should be with me, and therefore plans to leave the town. "He leaned against the wall and looked at her. What he was to say next took all of his will. "He loves you, Elena."

Okay. Now, how long would it take them to get out of the house, approximately? Normally, it wouldn't take that long, but today was different. Oh, it was a whole lot different, and stupid. He closed his eyes. He was still tired and his head was pulsating. Killing him. He shouldn't have drank that much. Who cares? The next time he'll drink even more.

Elena believed her words, although she didn't want to. She wished a part of Damon was still human, still capable of actual love and caring for another person other than himself. It was hard though, trying to keep her head at a time like this when all she really wanted was to break down and cry. Elena's frown deepened as she heard Stefan's explanation for his elder brother. And somehow, Elena believed him. She climbed out of the bed and glanced out of the window.

"And if that's true, then what the hell am i supposed to do about it?"

"Well, if you love him, find him and get him to believe you." Stefan stated, looking at her all this while.

Hey, he loved her but what could he do? She made her choice, and least he could do was help her be happy. Damon could do it, he can too. It surely can't be THAT bad.

"Or he'll leave the town." He added, just remembering what Damon had said.

Was he really such a coward? Would he really leave?

Damon opened his eyes after what seemed like eternity. Okay. He needed alcohol and it didn't seem he could find it anywhere in the forest, so he got up and headed for the Mystic Grill. His hands in his pockets, and the collar of his black leather jacket up. He felt... vulnerable for the first time in centuries.

Elena hadn't realised just how much Damon truly meant to her until this very moment in time. She inhaled deeply and nodded, mostly to herself. If she was to make Damon stay and to get him to admit his feelings for her then she must believe he had them herself. The kisses they'd shared hadn't just been nothing; they had been everything. And deep down, Elena knew Damon knew that. Turning, she slipped past Stefan and into the bathroom. After a few moments of freshening up, Elena padded gently back into the room and unexpectedly took his face in her hands and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. Upon releasing him, she murmured something then disappeared from his sight.

"Thank you, I love you."

Stefan just stood there frozen for a second. When she disappeared he smiled slightly, before touching his lips and then walking out of Damon's room. He stopped once outside and looked at the doorframe. What the hell was Damon on about this morning? He shrugged it off, and decided he had to go hunting.

Meanwhile Damon reached the Mystic Grill and was after ordering a few shots of whisky to numb his headache. Some women were hitting on him but he was in no mood and in result ignored them or replied rudely, which resulted in them walking away in a huff. Well, good, less problems for him. Ignorant women, they surely couldn't see he was in no mood. Of course, all they cared about was getting some attention.

"Hey sexy." He heard some woman say yet again. "Oh for fuck sake, leave me alone. I'm done. "He ordered a bottle of whisky and left the Mystic Grill.

It was pissing him off; he couldn't even have a minute for himself. A MINUTE. He headed for the woods again; it seemed it was the only place that he could be alone. Then it started to rain. Perfect.

"Thank you!" He shouted at the sky, before drinking some of the whisky and venturing down the woods. He then remembered his awesome song. And he started singing it. As loud as he possibly could. "Oh Elena, Elena! You'll bring me and Stefan to the arena! Your body's like a hyena's!" And again and again, drinking some of the whisky now and again.

Elena was still running through the woods, averting her direction occasionally as she dodged a tree or two. Yeah, she was tired, her head hurt, she was slightly hung-over and all she really wanted to do was go home, crawl into her bed and never wake up again... But, right now she knew that she couldn't. No matter what Damon said, he needed her just as much as she needed him. And at that very moment, she forgot to concentrate on where she was planting her feet and more on her thoughts. She slipped and grabbed for the nearest thing. Thankfully she'd only grazed her forearm and slightly injured her side, but it was enough. After muttering something unintelligible, she heard him. Him... Elena sprang to her feet then called out to him.

* * *

Danny+Jackie x3


	7. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**A/N: All in the name once again. ^^ Apologizes about the slight U-turn, but we need to keep things interesting, don't you agree? ;o Thanks for all of your subscriptions and reviews; it means a lot to the both of us. Anywho, read and then review. :')**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Once Bitten, Twice Shy.

He stopped and frowned suddenly. Someone was calling him. No, not someone. Elena.

"Elena?" He muttered to himself, before frowning even more.

Why on earth would she be in the middle of the woods calling his name when he made it clear in the house that he doesn't want her? Well, he lied, but there was no way, she could see through that. Oh, he was hallucinating. Probably. The alcohol. He looked at the bottle in his hand, but decided to follow the voice anyways. And with the use of his vampire speed he appeared in front of Elena, quite startled that she actually WAS here. Well, he had to keep up the game. He started it, now he had to end it, however hard that may be.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. Damn it

Elena looked up above her at the sky. When she'd first awakened less than an hour or so ago the weather had seemed almost perfectly fine. Sunbeams had shone through the windows of Damon's bedroom and she'd even felt the warmth of the sun beat down upon her. But now, there was nothing of the sort. The happy warmth had been replace by cold breezes and harsh rain pellets and the sky was dull, grey and clouded. Elena's arm began to throb a little more at the sudden sound of his voice. Elena instantly looked at him, but flinched ever so slightly at his cold words. Be strong, Elena. And with that, she spoke.

"You know exactly why I'm here Damon and for once in your life drop the damn act, okay? I can see the real you, and it's not this."

Damon frowned for a second. What? How did she...

"What did Stefan tell you?" He asked suddenly, his voice still harsh and cold.

He wasn't 'dropping the act' so quickly. What did she want? Didn't she love Stefan? Why would she... Oh too many question, just shrug it off Damon, it won't help your headache. And it was the truth, it only made it worse. The rain wasn't helping either, but he could tell he had some influence on the weather. It reflected his mood. Somehow. Somewhere in the distance he heard a thunder. Why couldn't just Elena leave it and stop making it harder for him?

Elena couldn't quite believe she'd just said that, but she had. Oh, what was that Elena sure? If only for the smallest part of a second, Elena saw it; deep within Damon's eyes she saw a small falter in the realms of his self control. And even if it was only for a mere moment, it was enough. Enough to keep her strong enough to answer him. She shook her head, ignoring the weather and the inner ear she felt.

"It doesn't matter what Stefan said.. I know you don't want to walk away from this and i also know, as much as you hate it - you need me, Damon"

Damon frowned, and tensed. How did she know... Stefan told her, no wonder.

"You love Stefan. You should be with him." He replied after a second, his voice not as cold, but cold nevertheless.

He looked anywhere but her. Why, OH WHY was she making this so hard? Women were... the definition of FRUSTRATING. He sighed, and relaxed a little bit. What did she want from him? To be her friend? If she really insisted, he would probably stay, because he was weak and he was a coward, and an ass. But not to her anymore. Well, at the moment - yes, normally - no.

Elena's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it would beat right outta' her chest. She was afraid.. But of what? Elena saw him look away from her and she knew the reason behind it, even if he didn't want her to. Her grazed arm had started to ache a little more as the salt water began to wash over it. And at that very moment she heard the falter in his voice and then pounced upon the opportunity. She started slowly towards him, leaving a foot in between them before speaking, softer this time.

"You know what I feel for Stefan could never compare to what we have. You said it yourself."

He looked at her, with a frown.

"You.. Still choose me.. over him, after what I've said?" Disbelief clear in his voice. "That's insanity." He stated, before leaning against a tree that happened to be behind him.

He needed support to stand right now, and it was quite ironic considering the fact that he was a vampire, thousand times stronger than Elena, who could stand by her own perfectly. Why wasn't she with Stefan? Why didn't she just.. Choose Stefan? How come she picked the arrogant psychopath instead of the good guy?

Elena's hood slipped from its position covering the top of her head and didn't even bother trying to shift it back up. She didn't care about how she looked right now; all she cared about was him. A gentle smile broke across her lips as her features continued to soften; she reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Because I am in love with you," she whispered, unaware that she was answering both his words and thoughts at the same time.

Now, he locked his eyes on hers listening to every single word she said. He was not sleeping... right? No, he couldn't be. He couldn't really help but smile lightly. She ruined all his plans, but.. He was glad she did. Slowly, he leaned down before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers. His arms automatically found its way around her, and he pulled her to him tightly. He didn't expect things to turn out that way, but it was a good thing she was here, and after confessing her love to him.

At the instant Damon's now vulnerable eyes locked with hers, she knew her short but defiantly meaningful confession of her love for him had broken down any barriers that still remained around his heart. The moment his lips touched hers it was like lighting a fire inside her soul that she knew would never burn out. Elena's arms wound around his neck and she pressed her body onto his; she kissed him with everything inside of her.

After what seemed like eternity, he broke the kiss and smirked. His eyes locked on hers.

"Do you think Stefan left the house yet?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively, his arms still around her, as his mind was now occupied with the thoughts Stefan would not like to see or hear for that matter.

Could he help it? No, and he wasn't about to feel guilty about it either because she chose him.

*One Month Later.*

Elena slammed her fist against the rough bark of the brown tree and let out a harsh breath of frustration. What in the hell was the matter with her today? Everyone seemed to be avoiding her like she was some sort of contagious disease that they were petrified of catching. If she was honest, it was really pissing her off. Her hand began to throb but she ignored it, whipping her satchel around her body and making her way further and further down the path towards the Salvatore boarding house. As the boarding house came into her eye line, Elena let out a large exhale of air before continuing. Slightly slower to the door; she raised her hand and knocked the wood hard.

Damon opened one of his eyes. He had been asleep, that is, until someone decided to try and break the door. That was how it sounded anyways. He got up, wearing nothing but his boxers, grabbed a glass full of scotch from his bedside table and walked out of the room. Not before, looking at his awesome doorframe, of course. He and that doorframe had been through a lot together, and he really grew fond of it. He flashed it a smile, and made his way downstairs, taking sips of his scotch on the way. Who could be as ignorant as to wake him up at ... - he looked at the grand clock in the living room - 1 p.m. someone had it coming, and he wasn't going to be nice. He opened the door, and leaned against the doorframe. This one, of course, not as cool as his own.

"Ohh! What a surprise."

Elena wasn't normally this impatient, but today was just one of those crazy days where everything and everyone around you just continued to piss you off just that little bit more. She had to calm down though, if it wasn't Stefan who answered the door, then it would be his elder and very sexy brother.(Yes, she'd just admitted Damon was sexy. Come on! EVERYONE knew that) Elena tried to inhale and exhale a little deeper. But just as she did so, the door swung open and there stood Damon in.. Well, not in much, that was for sure! She couldn't help her eyes... They wandered, from his face.. Down the line of his chest, and finally to his boxers; she gulped, wrenching her eyes from the sight ten back to his face.

"Damon," she greeted, not looking into his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. Of course, she would be speechless for at least few seconds. Damon freakin' Salvatore was standing in front of her, with nothing but boxers on. If he was her, he would be staring the shit out of himself, he was that handsome. He let her admire his body for few seconds while he took another sip of the alcohol, and then she spoke.

"That's what they call me." He replied with his trademark smirk tugging at his lips.

Stefan was, of course, out hunting rabbits. How he managed to get up that early, he didn't know. He didn't even know WHEN Stefan left the house. He could hardly care though.

"Are you ready to admit that you can't resist me, or are you still denying it? Because you know if you want we can have sex on Stefan's bed and leave him a little surprise." He moved his eyebrow up suggestively.

Elena barely heard his words, her eyes seemed to have rebounded straight back to his nearly-naked body. Yes, Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her and he was nearly naked. It would've been every girl's dream - but Elena wasn't sure whether it was a dream come true or a nightmare. She was attracted to Damon, he knew that, she knew that, HELL, even Stefan knew that! But she owed it to Stefan to never give into that. She loved him, didn't she? Yes, of course she did. Those perfect planes of his chest looked so smooth; she just wanted to run her hands along every inch of him... And his boxers, well, she wasn't even going there. Finally, she found her voice, snapping her head up at Damon's suggestion - swallowing hard. She looked away from him, trying to slip past him, but finding herself wedged in between the frame and Damon.

"Damon.. Please, behave," she sighed.

The smirk never disappeared, and as she tried to brush past him, he made sure she was trapped there for a second. When she spoke, he only leaned in closer to her. His face barely an inch from hers, and no wonder she could feel his breath on her and his body pressed up against hers. His blue eyes locked on hers, as he spoke in a low, husky tone.

"Okay." It was all he said, and as quickly as he leaned in, he moved away, closed the front door shut and headed back into the living room.

How he loved teasing her. It was so much fun! Especially, what with her heart beating like crazy every time he was THAT near. Now, that was one portion of entertainment, and it helped him wake up. As he walked into the living room, he poured himself another shot of the scotch, before speaking again.

"Want some alcohol? Or are you in a rehab after what you've done last time you were drunk?" He raised his eyebrow, the smirk in place.

Elena felt her humming-bird heart skip up several notches as he leant even further into her, the inside of her mouth became slightly more moisturized as her eyes widened. She felt him at every single inch of her, his pelvis, coupled with their chests pressed against one another was hard enough... And when he began to speak, she was so afraid she was going to give into him, she had to clench her fists to stop herself from trembling. She smelt his sweet breath wash over her face, and shiver down her spine - she suppressed a shudder. On his release of her body and her heart, Elena let outta deep sigh of relief mixed with a hint of annoyance. She was supposed to be angry with him. She was angry with him. Elena rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Her arms folded hard across her chest and she watched him intently.

"You'll have to enlighten me on 'the last time I was drunk'... Because I don't drink, Damon," she replied sarcastically before continuing "And right now, you've pissed me off."

Danny+Jackie x3


	8. Love Drunk

**A/N: And in one of the questions in one of your last reviews... A girl can change her mind, can't she? ;o But here I think is where the rating of 'Mature' really comes into play. I think you'll love and hate us for this chapter. But blame Danny; his fault. ^^ :L Love it? Review. Hate it? Review.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Love Drunk.**

"Why, I have done nothing except being irresistibly sexy." He drank all the remaining scotch in his glass, before setting it onto the table and walking towards her. "I can enlighten you. " He assured her, the smirk appearing on his face again. He stopped right in front of her. "I think we did something like that..."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, catching them in a rough kiss. His hand made its way onto the back of her neck, so she wouldn't pull away. Meanwhile his other hand travelled up her shirt, but he didn't do much, because the next second he was pulling away slowly. His eyes locked on hers and the irritable smirk still there.

"Except that we were on my bed." He stepped away, just in case, she decided to slap him, and waiting for her response.

Elena swallowed hard; of course she remembered what had happened last time they were drunk, how the hell could she forget THAT? It was one of the only nights that Elena could remember with such precision that she could recite it event to event, word for word perfectly. She watched him now. Barely noticing his movements, just that he was moving towards her. And on the words: "I can enlighten you." Elena's world once again came crashing down. Damon's lips slammed against hers and her skin instantly flamed with the fresh passion flooding within her veins. Elena felt his hand travel upwards and his lips desperately try to force a response out of hers. The moment his lips left hers, Elena's right hand struck his cheek, but not even a second later, she pulled him back to her, parting her lips and she kissed him with such passion, it could've set the house on fire.

He wasn't really surprised when her hand made contact with his cheek. That, he expected. What he didn't expect, was that she would actually give into temptation and pull him into another kiss. He wasn't about to complain though. He kissed her back with just as much passion, while one of his hands was on her cheek, and the other one under her shirt. He wasn't going to waste time. Even though, he just woke up, he was awake as ever. Well, it wasn't everyday that your brother's girlfriend jumped into your arms... strike that. Maybe it wasn't every day, but it didn't only happen once. He smirked against her lips. Well, after all, who could resist the urge to make out with Damon Salvatore when a chance like that lay in front of you?

Elena's eyes snapped shut as their kiss intensified; she held his face for a few long seconds before weaving her fingers through his thick, raven hair, clutching him even closer to her body. Elena shouldn't be doing this... Again. But she needed to, she needed him. And it wasn't just his lips she needed this time. It shocked her that the very thought had even approached her mind - she wanted to lose her virginity to Damon Salvatore; that was a very big thing for Elena. But she needed Damon too much right now to care. Elena's tongue glided smoothly across his top and bottom lips before slipping easily into his mouth once again. She moaned his name quietly, feeling a dull throb in her groin, begging for him. Man, he tasted so good.

He pulled away suddenly, before taking her face in his hands.

"Focus Elena. You're practically screaming in your head, and I've got a bad hangover. Let's do a simple sum. Damon having a bad hangover + Elena screaming in her head = Damon not in a mood for incredible sex, because he's suffering a very bad headache. Calm down." He locked his piercing, blue eyes on her for a second, but he didn't even wait for her answer.

He scooped her up, and headed for the staircase, stopping but the table, grabbing a bottle of scotch and passing it to her.

"Hold this." And with that, he continued his way up the stairs and into Stefan's room.

If Elena was to lose his virginity to him, he might as well do it properly and leave Stefan a souvenir.

Elena's lips died against Damon's and as they pulled away, she felt how hard her breathing had actually become. Her chest was inflating and deflating faster than it ever had before; Damon really did get her hotter than any other person ever had before. It was unbelievable really, that she had ever been naive enough to think that she could have ever resisted Damon's charm. Though, she really hated what she was doing to Stefan. He didn't deserve this, he really didn't. Pushing all thoughts of Stefan to the very very back of her mind, Elena concentrated on Damon's words, or at least, tried to. Despite herself, and her pride.. She blushed. And unable to reply, she allowed him to scoop her up into his arms. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he asked her to hold the bottle, but she complied anyway. She took quick swig before glancing over at the bed and then back to Damon. She didn't say anything.

Stefan's doorframe was nowhere near being as cool as Damon's doorframe of course. The bed wasn't as comfortable either, although it would have to do. He put Elena down on the bed, and took the bottle of her, before opening it, and drinking some of the scotch. He then placed it on the bedside table, and got onto the bed. First, she was going to get undressed. All he had on were the boxers, so it was time to reveal some of her body. He put his hands under her shirt and slid them up, making the shirt go up as well. He then took it off, and threw it somewhere to the floor, or wherever it landed. He pressed his lips to hers, in a quick kiss, meanwhile his hands worked on her bra, which soon ended up like her shirt. He moved his lips down to her neck, leaving a train of wet kisses on her skin. His right hand was supporting his weight, the left hand however slid into her trousers and then underwear.

Well, this was it, Elena knew it was now or never. Whether she liked it or not, (but she definitely did like it) Elena was going to lose her virginity to Damon Salvatore today. Well, she hadn't exactly seen this one coming when she'd woken up this morning. Shaking that thought out of her mind, she concentrated on the here and now moment; her and Damon.. That was all that mattered, all that would ever matter. Elena's body willingly obeyed Damon's arms as he placed her gently done upon Stefan's mattress. And without a moment's notice, Damon's hands began their work. It seemed no time and her top, along with her bra had been completely stripped off; if this had been the first time Damon had seen her bare chest, she might have felt slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't. Everything felt perfect. Elena kissed him for a few moments before angling her neck, so his now soft kisses had easier access. The moment Elena felt his hand snake down into her underwear she closed her eyes, enjoying Damon completely.

Without any notice, he slipped a finger into her, moving it slowly first but building up the speed gradually, while his mouth found its way onto her chest. He bit her nipple teasingly, and made sure she felt his skin against hers. His boxers suddenly seemed very tight on him, and he would be more than happy to get rid of them, but not just yet. He was not done with his fun here. He closed his eyes for a second, and inhaled her scent that was so different to any other human. It was remarkable and he could recognise it anywhere. His mood had definitely brightened up since he had woken up. Oh, he was going to be Elena Gilbert's first fuck. It seemed to be 'making Damon feel special' day. They should have that day every day.

Elena jolted upwards ever so slightly as she felt his slender finger slip into her opening. Sure, her and Stefan had touched each other slightly.. But never like this... This with Damon was something different, something special. After a few moments, Elena slightly raised her hips and grinded herself a little against his finger; oh man, Damon knew where to touch her. She felt her heart beat thud as his lips travelled over her chest before enveloping her nipple. Elena's hands groped the bed sheets and she squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. She moaned for him, his name rolling off of her tongue in a gentle whisper. Her right hand left the sheet and weaved gently into his hair, luring him on.

Hearing her moan his name pushed him over the edge. His left hand never left her underwear, in fact he added another finger, meanwhile using his other hand, and he grabbed one of her hands off the bed and led it into his boxers. He wanted her to touch him, wanted to feel her hand moving up and down his member. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing hard, although now, there was a smile tugging at his lips. And no, he couldn't regain much control anymore.

"Touch me.." He didn't even say it, he moaned It.! "Elena..." It was a quiet moan, but a moan filled with pleasure.

If making her feel good was this pleasurable, it was beyond his imagination to even begin to think how hot he will be if she started touching him.

The next finger was something else, much more of this and Elena wouldn't know where she was anymore. She grinded her centre over his two fingers, whimpering out of pure pleasure, her eyes still tightly shut. Then she felt his hand snake over to hers, her eyes instantly flicked open. Elena gripped the rim of his boxers and locked her eyes with his; Damon's lavender-soaked tone made her shudder inside. She wanted to pleasure him, pleasure him in every single way possible. She stroked his bulge firmly before slipping it into his boxers. Her fingers ran along the length of his member, (and yes, it WAS big) before gripping it tightly. Elena's hand worked Its way from the bottom and upwards, slowly at first and then faster. She felt herself become even more wet... She couldn't help but imagine him pounding her, god she needed him.

God, this felt so good. He was pretty sure she could feel his quickened breath on her neck. He bit his lip trying to suppress a moan. He failed miserably. He had to have her and now. He took his fingers away, and as quickly as he could he took off both her trousers and underwear at once, before just as quickly and gracefully pulling down his boxers. He moved between her legs, and placed the head of his cock at her entrance before filling her with one quick thrust. After that he didn't slow down, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, wanting to taste her. He moaned into her mouth. God, why couldn't he remember every feeling so good during sex with anyone else? He was pretty sure, that it wasn't going to take him long to explode.

Elena pouted slightly as she felt his fingers pull out of her entrance, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing; he wasn't going to leave it at that was he? No, he couldn't be that cruel... And for once, Elena's prayers were answered. Her hand let go of him and rose to her mouth and she licked the fresh pre-come from her fingers before locking eyes with him once more. There were now both fully naked. (And on Stefan's bed) But she didn't think about that now, she needed him inside of her. Damon's fingers had loosened her up slightly, but she was still tight enough to give Damon the pleasure she knew he needed. The very second his tip touched her sensitive insides, Elena's hips buckled and she moved against him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders.

"Damon... Oh, OH, Damon," she moaned.

God, he was going to come any second. Why did it take so short for him to come with Elena? Sometimes, he didn't even come, but that probably had something to do with WHO you were doing it with. Well, he was pretty sure that was it, and now thrusting into Elena, and her moaning his name, was all too much, was more than he could handle. Just a second before he came, he pulled out, which resulted in his coming all over Elena and Stefan's bed, just as he planned.

"Ahh.." He collapsed onto his back, beside her trying to catch his breath.

It didn't take Elena long to build up to her ultimate climax. There was just something about Damon pleasuring Elena that all of her other rules for everyone else didn't apply to him. Elena grinded herself up against Damon, harder and even harder until eventually they both climaxed simultaneously. The moment he pulled out of her, she felt exhausted. She had just lost her virginity to Damon Salvatore. On her boyfriend's bed; god, she was such an unfaithful bitch.

He rubbed his eyes, before sitting up, grabbing something piece of clothing off the floor, probably her shirt, and threw it to her.

"Clean yourself up. Stefan's shower if you need. "He got up, grabbed his boxers off Stefan's floor, before nearly walking out of his brother's room.

He stopped in his tracks, before walking back into the room. He looked at Elena with a smirk, before grabbing the bottle of scotch he nearly left, before well, leaving and heading for his room. He inhaled deeply.

Wasn't life beautiful?

Danny+Jackie x3


	9. You've Made Your Bed

**A/N: And in this chapter we see a side to Elena we've never experienced before, and I hope you like it. (: Also, so far in writing this, Damon says one of my favourite lines ever; that guy sure loves his doorframe. (And if you're wondering, yes, Danny IS indeed obsessed with doorframes.) :D But Damon, nether the less, we heart you! Review..? ;]**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: You've Made Your Bed**

Before Elena had even begun to catch her breath, Damon was up. She let the fabric hit her leg before watching him walk out. She forced herself to a sitting position before casting her eyes around the room. This hadn't meant anything to Damon, had it? Her first time having sex was just a... Just a cheap.. Elena couldn't even think of the word. She didn't want to. Ignoring her tired legs and body, she hurled herself to a stand and wasted no time in taking that shower. She needed to think. It took shorter than usual; Elena stepped out of the shower, drying her hair briskly with one of Stefan's towels before padding back into his room and tugging on her clothes. She knew what she needed to do, and no, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Bleedin' humans. Bleedin' women. One woman in particular. He took a quick shower, and afterwards put on some black shirt, boxers and jeans. He jumped onto his bed, leaning against the headboards. Whatever he would do she would just go back running to Stefan. That's what he had convinced himself anyways. Really. The last time they made out on the bed, she came back running to Stefan, and tried to FORGET about what had happened. What was different this time .? They had sex, so what. To Damon there wasn't much difference between making out and having sex. She will forget that too and deny anything ever happened and then run back to Stefan. Whatever. He drank some of the scotch and looked up at the ceiling. So many times, he had tried to convince himself, yet at the end of the day the conclusion was still the same. He was in love with Elena freakin' Gilbert, but Elena freakin' Gilbert was in love with Stefan, even though she was drawn to Damon. He just had to deal with the fact that she chose Stefan. He might have even accepted that fact by now, for it didn't make him that furious anymore. Just.. Made him feel out of place. Because at the end of the day he was alone... with his doorframe.

She hadn't wanted to do this to Stefan. She didn't want to do this to him, but she needed to. At the end of the day, Elena knew which brother she wanted; she wanted Damon. She had always wanted Damon. But she was sick to the back teeth of trying to prove that to him. So, instead, she'd make him fight for her. Of course, their session of love-making had been the most amazing, and magical experience and of her life... It had meant everything to her. But she was going to play it the way Damon was. If he just wanted a soiled affair, that that's exactly what Elena would give him. She loved Stefan, but she was completely and utterly in love with Damon. She'd make him fall head over heels for her, she'd make him want her just that little bit more until finally, he fought for her. And then, well.. That's when it got interesting. Elena was standing at Stefan's mirror now, her hair now perfectly aligned and her blouse not quite done up to a 'real ladies'' standard. But she knew neither brother liked a goody two shoes so to speak. Elena motioned out of the room and over to Damon's. She knocked once before letting herself in. She didn't speak to him; she simply moved over to his bed, leant over him and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. She grinned against his lips before speaking.

"You should check your doorframe, Damon. I think it's scratched," she murmured before pulling away completely.

Okay, when she walked in he watched her with cautious eyes. When she kissed him, he kissed her but when she spoke, he gasped and within a second he was off his bed, examining his doorframe. He put his hand on it, and it was, in fact, scratched. And he knew who had done it.

"STEFAN." He said through his clenched teeth.

He narrowed his eyes, before grabbing the bottle of scotch he left on his bed, and drinking what was left in it. He then dropped it to the floor, and walked out of his room and to where Stefan's room was. He grabbed the doorframe, and basically ripped it off. He then threw it down the flight of stairs, making sure it broke into several pieces.

He then grabbed a chalk from Stefan's room (He didn't know where he got the chalk from and honestly didn't care) and in big fancy writing wrote "OI, DICKHEAD! I FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND. HAVE FUN WASHING THE BED. MY DOORFRAME SAYS FUCK YOU."

He then threw the chalk to the ground and spat on the floor, before walking out with a smirk on his face. He headed down the stairs, making sure to stand on any piece of Stefan's doorframe that was still there making it break into even smaller pieces. He had to get more alcohol.

Elena knew it wouldn't take Damon long at all to react to her words. She was going to tell him earlier. (Because she hadn't really planned on kissing, making out with and then having sex with him. But hell, who knew how days could turn out?) She knew how much Damon loved his door frames. Yeah, okay, he had a weird and slightly freaky obsession with his doorframe, but it was Damon - no-one really knew what to expect from him. Elena had expected a big reaction, but as explosive as this... Hmm. Damon was going to need some calming down. And who better then Elena? She leant against the side of Damon's doorframe that hadn't been damaged by Stefan and simply watched Damon rage and pace, and rage and pace. She let her arms fold neatly across her chest and never once let her eyes fall from his figure until he was out of sight. She didn't say anything, but her lips fell into a hard line. She motioned once again into Stefan's room and noticed the writing. She frowned. Damon really did love that door frame. She followed after him downstairs and picked up a vodka bottle herself, swallowing a gulp before speaking.

"Would you prefer if I left you on your own?"

He growled at nothing in particular. Dickhead. And another growl. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the bar and once she was appeared half of the liquid disappeared. He was leaning against the wall, and when he saw her, he closed his eyes, frowning. Alone? He had just had about enough time spent on his own. He placed the bottle he had been drinking from on a table, and walked towards her. He took the bottle she was holding away from her, before putting that away too, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. If there was one thing that he had to have except for his doorframe, it was Elena. She was **his**. Not Stefan's. She belonged to **him!** And as if to prove his point, he pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. He was pretty drunk and still raging about the whole doorframe thing, but it all seemed to be evaporating.

Elena watched him slam the bottle down, and she couldn't help it.. She flinched. No matter how hard she tried to be emotionless Elena, she couldn't quit pull it off to a tee. She cared about Damon, hell. She was in love with Damon. And then he looked to her, the lost little boy within his eyes.. The gateway to his soul was so easy to see it made her heart ache just thinking about all the hurt he must have gone through in the time he'd been alive. And then he was in front of her, her hands let the bottle go easily and suddenly, he was back in front of her body. And she knew exactly what would happen next. Elena's eyes closed tightly and her lips moved with his; the kiss was hot, long and passionate. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Elena always loved the way Damon tasted; she'd never give this up, not for anything.

He was at ease. Peaceful. But of course, that wouldn't last long. He heard the footsteps coming up the porch, and then the front door being opened. And he knew it was Stefan, by the way he walked, and by the way he gasped when he walked into the living room. Damon broke the kiss, because truth be told, if he didn't Elena would do it. He didn't step back though.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice was quiet, helpless.

Damon didn't know where to look for once. He looked at her, then at the place where he'd left his whiskey bottle. All he wanted to do right now, was grab that bottle. He felt quite lost without it. He then moved his eyes to lock them on Stefan. What could he do.? It wasn't his call.

Elena was, once again, lost in all that was Damon, how could she even begin to contemplate not even giving into him? It had to be the best decision she'd ever made in her entire life. And just then, she heard the footsteps and the gasp at the same time than Damon seemed to. She pulled away from Damon and stared at him for a brief second before her whole expression froze over. She knew what to do.. She had to keep it cool. So, Elena turned to Stefan, and without even a second glance at Damon, she did her best acting ever. She made her eyes water.

"Oh, Stefan! It's not what you think... I love you, you know that, don't you.. I'll always love you darling," she cooed, her bambi eyes widening, she knew Stefan always fell for them.

Damon kept a straight face although that was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. It didn't matter to her. HE didn't matter to her. He never did. It was Stefan all along. She was playing games with him, and likewise he did with Katherine, he fell for them. Stefan, of course, nodded and shot Damon a death glare that would have had any other person running away screaming, but Damon being Damon didn't even flinch.

"I think its best you leave, Damon." Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"I.." He frowned. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE PLAYING AT? "I didn't force her into anything. Damn, she even had sex with me, all that while I didn't even have to use compulsion! Tell him Elena!" He looked at her now, waiting for her to agree with him. HOPING she would.

Elena hated to do what she was doing, but she needed to. She had her reasons, and she just couldn't hurt Stefan. It was better this way, better for all of them. Of course, she'd always love Damon - but not everyone could have what they wanted. Stefan would take care of her. But Damon didn't even care that she'd gave her virginity to him. Well, now he would. Playing on her boyfriends emotions, she shook her head, still refusing to look at Damon; (because if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it) her eyes welled with tears before finally spilling over.

"Look at my neck Stefan; do I have my vervain necklace on? No, Stefan darling.. I love you. You know I do," It was true, well.. The necklace part was. She'd taken it off before she'd gotten in the shower and forgotten to put it back on again.

He looked at her with his mouth open, before regaining his posture and closing it. Stefan melted looking at Elena, before looking at Damon again, more dangerously than ever. "Leave NOW!" Damon wasn't one bit scared of Stefan, but he didn't feel like staying in this ANY longer.

The air seemed to be choking him. He looked at Elena and for once he let his mask slip totally. Everything that he had been blocking out until now, escaped and showed on his face and it hit him with the might of a tsunami. Stefan probably assumed that Damon was trying to compel Elena right now, because he couldn't see his face, and he shouted.

"LEAVE!" And then he did the least Damon-like thing he could do.

He walked out of the room and into the hallways QUIETLY. No smart remarks or anger. Nothing. He walked out of the house, not even caring that he had nothing on but the short sleeved shirt. He forgot his black leather jacket. He wanted to think about anything but her, but whatever he thought of brought memories of her. She had his leather jacket on before, that meant he had to think of something else. Except that there was nothing else, that didn't have any memories of Elena or Katherine for that matter. Soon, he found himself somewhere in the middle of the forest, sitting on a log, and staring into space, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. Who would have thought? Him, Damon Salvatore, struggling not to cry? Could anyone blame him? It was an overload. He crossed the line today. It was all he could handle.

* * *

Danny+Jackie x3


	10. Bleeding Love

**A/N: Such a bittersweet chapter, this is one I loved writing. Hail Team Delena. ^^ Review... You know you want to. ;]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Bleeding Love.

Elena's tears started off fake. Nothing but an actress' trained crying. But now, now she was really crying. And no, it wasn't because of what she had done or rather what she was continuing to do to Stefan. It was because of what she was doing to **Damon.** She loved that man with everything inside of her and more; seeing him hurt, (especially since she was the one actually hurting him) was killing her. She wouldn't admit it though, she couldn't. Finally, she couldn't do it anymore. Elena looked at Damon. And he looked... She winced both inwardly and physically and had to look away fast. He was still impossibly beautiful. But he looked old... Real, old. His features were haggard and he looked so very tired. He did love her. Damon was in love with her; yes, Elena knew that. But knowing something, and having something said to you to back up that fact were two completely different things. And it was true, Damon just had to say the word and she would come running. Elena swallowed hard and watched him go. When she was sure he was gone, Elena let the sobs break free from her chest and Stefan ran over to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hair.

"It's okay little lovely love.. I love you, he doesn't... He couldn't love anyone."

Elena knew if Damon heard that.. It would tear him apart.

Before he knew it, he was walking back to the house. He knew one thing for sure. He had to get out of that sick town as soon as he appeared here. He had to get his stuff, not that there was a lot, but he certainly was taking his doorframe with him. He was about to walk into the house, when he heard Stefan from outside.

"It's okay little lovely love... I love you, he doesn't... He couldn't love anyone. "

No.? He didn't love Katherine, no.? He didn't spend ages, trying to find a way to get her back, no.? And what had he been doing with Elena? He closed his eyes and clenched his fists before opening the front door violently, and storming off upstairs, not even bothering to close the door after him. He was just taking a few things and leaving. Once in his room, he grabbed his leather jacket off the bed, put it on, and moved to the doorframe. It wouldn't be the same, if he ripped it off. He sighed and banged his head off it.

"Keep an eye on Elena." He whispered and patted the wood, before walking downstairs, ignoring the couple.

He grabbed the best scotch from the bar and headed for the door. He was out of here. He looked up and through the banisters. He could see his doorframe through them. He smiled slightly, and continued to walk down the hallway. Goodbye doorframe, goodbye Stefan, goodbye Alaric, goodbye Mystic Fall, Goodbye Elena. He turned around to look at her, when he was right beside the front door. He then walked out backwards and shut the door and inhaling deeply.

Elena couldn't say anything, not in the state she was in. She was crying her heart out for Damon, for Stefan, for all three of them! What a good show she must have been putting on.. Neither brother would realise what she was doing. She didn't want to be a 'Katherine' so to speak. But it was the only way to get this right.. Get this through to them. Just as she raised her eyes to look at him, she felt rather than heard the front door fly open. Without realising what she was doing, Elena's eyes had flashed directly to the staggered figure standing at the door. Or rather the figure that was now storming upwards. She frowned. She'd talk to him in a moment. And then everything would be okay - it had to be. When she noticed Damon was out of sight, Elena swiped under her eyes, catching the falling tears before smiled through the thick veil of tears across her eyes and Stefan looked down to her.

"Are you okay, love?" Stefan, perfect as always asked.

She nodded, leaning up and kissing him for a few long seconds. When she pulled away, she noticed his triumphant smile.

"Yes, I'm fine.. I.. Just need some alone time."

He nodded, kissing her deeply before pulling away.

"I understand completely.."

And with that, he left. And with that, she made her way back towards Damon. She stopped a few feet away from him and stared.

Damon had never felt so many feeling at once. Elena was there, in front of him. For one, he felt like running away, and never ever showing his face again, two, he felt like collapsing onto the ground and letting the tears fall, three, he wanted to scream, shout and sob hysterically, four, he wanted to kick or kill something, five, he wanted to disappear and five and that was the dominant feeling right now, the feeling to just walk up to her and hold her, and never let go, and if Stefan decided to interrupt to growl at him and tell him to go away, only in not such a polite way, but he was not going to give into that feeling. All he was going to do, was stand motionlessly, staring at her. He won't be a coward. He tried to tell himself. He couldn't help but feel his mask slip away though. Piece by piece revealing all the pain. And he couldn't stand it. He didn't want her to see him so.. shattered. Instantly, he looked away. To the side, looking sternly, determined but that mask didn't last long either. The feelings overtook him once again.

Elena's arms once again folded neatly across her thin chest as she continued to watch him intently. Her expression was composed, careful and very unreadable. She wasn't really sure how an earth she was managing to do this, but she was. And all she needed to do was keep it up. But, seeing Damon like this.. On his own, with no Stefan, she wouldn't lie to him; she had nothing to lose. When he looked away from her, Elena took that as an invitation for her to close the now very small gap between them. Was he... Was Damon Salvatore shaking? Sure, he wasn't crying yet, but he didn't seem too far off that either. She really had broken him completely. Elena painted a soft smile across her face and touched his hand with one of hers to get his attention. Her hands cupped his face and she stared into his eyes.

"Don't be sad, Damon... You know I love you, silly. I get it you don't want commitment. So let me make this easy for you," and with that, she leant forward and kissed him.

And when she kissed him it was as if she pressed some button that activated a volcano eruption, and all his feelings resurfaced. Suddenly, he felt himself shaking even though it wasn't cold. And then the strangest thing happened. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had done such a thing. Slowly, but surely tears left his eyes and seemed now to be racing down his cheeks. He did kiss Elena back, but she just didn't get it. He broke the kiss, and stepped away, looking down. Too ashamed of his tears to look at her. As much as he hated to admit, he knew deep down inside that even Stefan never cried in front of Elena.

"You.." And his voice broke.

GET A GRIP, DAMON! He cleared his throat and choked back the tears.

"You don't get it." Instead of looking down, he was now looking away. "She just couldn't choose. It lead us to doom." He knew that he didn't have to say Katherine's name. Elena would know. " But you... "He raised his hand but dropped it as if trying to point at something - someone, Stefan - who wasn't even there. "You chose him. And.. You kept running back to him. "And right now, Damon freakin' Salvatore was shaking uncontrollably. "It.." He seemed to be choking on the next word. It was so god damn hard to get it out. "hurt.." He said at last, still looking away. "You kept running back to him AND DENYING ME."

And Elena Gilbert kissed Damon Salvatore. She kissed him with everything inside of her. Every intense feeling she'd ever had, ever said, that all went into that kiss. Their kiss seemed to last for not minutes, not even hours or days.. but for years and years, decades even. It was as if she was kissing away the barrier he'd built around his heart. He was letting her in. Every bit of pain Damon Salvatore had ever felt towards anything or anyone was exactly what Elena was feeling right now. Elena was still crying, and his pain only made her cry even more, even harder. And then, at the end of the kiss, she felt some extra droplets of moisture dominant her cheeks. But they weren't coming from her eyes, oh no... They were. Elena suppressed a gasp and blink through the even thicker haze of tears and to her astonishment, her eyes confirmed what her body had felt. Damon Salvatore was crying. Actually crying. It was so beautiful, it made Elena's heart throb and ache and throb and ache some more. She knew Damon's self control have been annihilated and all that was left was the scared, vulnerable little boy that she'd saw only once within his soul. And then she listened to him. Elena raised her hands and caught a tear drop from under his eyelash. She shook her head, linking her free hand with his and frowning.

"This is the Damon I fell in love with... I love you, Damon Salvatore. And I do get it. You lock me out, you lock the world out.. I just..That's what I can't deal with Damon.. I love you but.. But I can't deal with that anymore."

Damon didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything for the fear of his voice breaking again. He simply wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him, holding her. He tried to calm himself down, to stop the shaking and the crying, because it was ridiculous. He took a deep breath and felt the wind dry the tears off his cheeks. Sometimes, it was useful being powerful enough to control the weather.

"I'm sorry." He said

quietly, but very sincerely.

He really did mean it, just like he meant the last words. Of course, if anyone else saw them right now, they would probably be killed by Damon. He really wasn't good at showing his vulnerability, and didn't like it, because well, he felt vulnerable. He just stood there then, holding her for what seemed like an eternity that was way too short, but he didn't want to let go, not now, nor ever for the fear that it all would disappear and she would be back with Stefan and he would be blocking everything out again.

Elena didn't know what else to say; was there actually anything to say? Any words that would be said wouldn't be enough, she wouldn't get it right and there would always be something that she'd be missing. Mere moments later, she felt a heavy gust of wind come from nowhere and blow around them, she gazed up at Damon and noticed his tears had dried from his face but there were still embedded within his eyes. Right then she wore to never make him cry again, she never wanted to see those silent tears. It was true, she was his and he was hers. Elena's arms coiled tightly around Damon and she held him just as firmly. It was his next words that forced a response out of her, why was he apologizing? Elena shook her head then spoke.

"Don't be.. You know why I needed to do that, don't you Damon? I needed to know you needed me. And needed just me, that you wanted me," she sucked in a big gulp of air and looked into those deep blue eyes "Because right now, without you... I'm nothing."

He pulled away, but just as far so he could look into her face. He moved his hand up to brush hair out of her face, before smiling slightly. Could it actually be true? What was happening right now? He was speechless. Probably for the first time in decades Damon Salvatore was speechless. Some time would pass before he would be able to say those three words to her, but he wanted to take his time, not rush saying those words, because nowadays they were thrown around like it was a random sentence. Well, to Damon it wasn't. Definitely, and he wasn't going to throw it around. He locked his eyes on hers. But saying it to her, wouldn't be throwing it around. Because he really, honestly, truly meant it. He was perfectly sure of the fact that he loved her and was content to say that there was nothing else that he was surer of. A small smile tugged at his lips, but he was completely serious when he spoke. And he only said five words that meant the world.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Danny+Jackie x3


	11. I'll Do It

**A/N: Well, I just **_**know **_**you didn't see this one coming. And honestly... Neither did I until a couple of lines before. ;o Hope you like it, and review for us. ^^**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: I'll Do It

Elena watched his eyes now, trying to read what was going on within his mind. But it seemed he was thinking, really thinking about what she was saying. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the slow, steady beat of her heart and the intakes and outtakes of breath she took. And then he spoke. Elena's eyes bore deep within Damon's and finally, she saw light in them; deep, deep down within those dark irises for the first time since their first kiss, she'd saw... Happiness? Was that what it was? No, it was love; pure love. Every other person would have grabbed the other's face and kissed them with an intense passion after hearing that, those few words that meant so much; but not Elena, for some reason Elena didn't think that was what he would want. Damon was so vulnerable right now, and he needed to know that she cared, and most importantly, that she loved him. So, Elena took him in her arms and buried her head within his broad chest and continued to let the tears flow.

Damon didn't dare move an inch. He was quite content and for the first time in decades it wasn't because he had killed someone or because he had just mocked his brother. His brother. Stefan. A frown crossed his features as a thought struck him, and before he could shut his mouth he was already speaking.

"I know I'm a bastard for ruining a moment like that but .. why do you want me. ? I mean I know I am gorgeous, dashing, irresistible but.. I'm a bastard. Why not Stefan.? Why.. me.?" All the while he's been speaking he had his eyes locked on hers but now he looked up at the house, but only for a second.

The last thing he wanted was to sound like a love-sick puppy, yet he was asking a question like that. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Elena, he would be purely disgusted with himself.

Elena wished she could just hold him like this forever and the whole world would disappear somehow. If only... This moment was as precious to Elena as the love-making session they'd spent with one another. Had she really chosen Damon for definite this time without any going back? Elena wanted to believe that she had. Though Damon didn't move any closer or further away from her, this moment was perfect how it was. A moment later, his low husky voice broke the budding silence between them. She pulled away only slightly to look at his face. She couldn't help but allow her features to fall into a small frown. She thought he knew this, neither the less; she told him anyway.

"I chose you Damon because you've always been mine, and I've always been yours. Sure, you're not perfect, I neither am i... You can't help who you fall in love with Damon. And I've fell in love with you," she whispered, her hand now cupping his cheek lightly.

A frown that had been occupying his second mere seconds ago disappeared as soon as her hand touched his cheek. God damn the effect she had on him.

"Mhm.." He agreed quietly, but didn't say anything else, just pulled her into another hug.

Well, that was definitely NOT how he thought the evening would have ended, but that was good. He didn't have to leave, he had Elena AND his doorframe. Everything was perfect somehow. Well, okay, it wasn't but it was as close to perfect as his eternal life could get anyways. He wondered where Stefan had come and why he had let Elena stay alone. Well, she didn't stay alone but still.

Elena's smile painted smoothly across her lips and through her tears, her eyes began to glow slightly. She'd never felt more alive than within Damon's arms. Her thumb stroked the line of his jaw before her arms folded tightly around his body. Elena inhaled his scent deeply before exhaling. She wanted to keep Damon here, keep him safe.. Forever and always. He was hers and no-one was going to take him from her. For a few long moments, Elena just held him there in her arms. She moved her face to the side slightly so her lips were almost touching his neck. Elena couldn't help herself then. Her lips at first only touched his skin, and then, after she'd done it a couple of times, it turned into more of a caress of her lips against his smooth skin.

He stayed quiet after that, just letting her do whatever she wanted. At first he was a bit taken aback when she moved her lips close to his neck, but he relaxed a second later. It was sad to admit, but he didn't forget everything. When she had her lips this close to his neck he struggled for a few second trying to remember his name. Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. It's not that hard to remember after decades of living, so why was he having problems focusing on anything? Of course, the answer was quite obvious and right in front of his eyes. He didn't dare move in case she moved her lips away. It was a sensation, and he didn't want it to stop.

Elena wasn't really sure what had possessed her to start kissing Damon's neck, but she knew she didn't want to stop, and by Damon's reaction to her hot lips moving across his skin, he didn't want her to stop either. She just wanted to take her claim on him, let him and everyone else know that he, Damon Salvatore was Elena Gilbert's. Elena's mouth stopped kissing him for a brief moment, only to allow her tongue to trail lovingly along the crook of his neck. She began to nibble ever so softly on the skin there before alternating from all three, her eyes firmly closed. There was no doubt she was enjoying this as much as he was.

He closed his eyes, and that was it. When she bit his neck lightly, he inhaled the air sharply and seemed to be unable to exhale for a mere minute. To say that he was enjoying it was an understatement. He tilted his head back - after a minute, of course, when he found out that his muscles COULD work - to give her easier access to his neck. He bit his lip to suppress a moan. YES, it was that pleasurable and with his extra sharp senses it was driving him insane. Every single thing Elena did to his neck, and every single time he felt her breath on his skin, it shot a jolt of electricity down to his groin. Once again, he felt that his boxers were a size too slow or two sizes too small.

Elena's warm breath exhaled over the smooth skin on his neck and trickled under his shirt and down his spine. Her arms gently unwound from around his torso and clamped down hard onto his shoulders. Her lips became slightly hotter and just that little bit more eager against his neck. She wanted him to feel amazing. Right now it was all about Damon, and of course, she loved him so she didn't mind at all. Elena's tongue flicked teasingly across his neck as she felt him harden against her front. She couldn't help letting a smirk escape her mouth and, though she tried not to, she grinded herself ever so slightly across his centre.

She was doing it on purpose. But god, he couldn't be angry at her when she was turning him on like that! He moaned quietly, his eyes half closed now. As he felt her tongue on his neck, he closed his eyes shut again. What's his name? D... What. ? Something with D? Drake? Oh, darn it. Who cares? He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to keep his breath steady which by now was very hard. He moved his hand down and tugged at his tight trousers. They were very uncomfortable. Very.

Elena was so turned on right now, she hadn't meant to go this far... She'd only meant to give him slight pleasure, but not as far as how intense it seemed right now. Even Elena could feel her arousal; a pounding sensation had begun deep within her groin area and she so desperately wanting to grind against him just one more time... But she couldn't. Not again today. Though, she needed him. Elena moaned softly against his neck, grinding her sensitive area against his hardness still kissing his neck.

"Damon.. Let me drink from you," she whispered against his skin.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He lifted his hand up to his neck and made a cut just on one of the smaller veins. He then let his hand drop to his side, as he now looked down at her. He wanted to see it. See her. God Almighty, he had Vicky suck his blood but this.. this wasn't Vicky. This was Elena, and she WANTED to drink his blood. This whole thing made him feel dizzy, which was a weird feeling he'd barely EVER experienced before in his vampire life. If breathing was hard before, he didn't know how it would be like right now.

Elena swallowed hard and pulled away from his neck, and for the instant that their eyes locked... Elena wanted him all over again. The lust-lathered state both her and Damon were in right now was something she'd only ever experienced when she was with him, she could feel herself getting even wetter just thinking about all of the things he could do to her. The moment a line of scarlet appeared across his neck, Elena's mouth enclosed over it. Slowly, she licked the opening before sucking hard, but not hard enough to give him pain, only pleasure. She knew how much this would drive him crazy.

The moment she started sucking was indescribable. He moaned, and clenched his hands into fists, for he felt he would explode any second. And not just have an orgasm. He felt as if he was going to explode into million pieces because of this pleasure. Into billion shreds and the wind would carry bits of him and dispose of them somewhere along the way. He didn't feel any part of his body, no, just the pleasure. It took over him and at this moment he was very vulnerable, and he was pretty sure that if anyone attacked him, he would have been standing frozen, not even moving. Any minute, he knew he would come. God, it seemed it got more pleasurable every second. He was nearly there.

The rich, tangy taste of Damon's vampire blood bursted into her mouth in an explosion of flavour; she was human and she wasn't even meant to find this experience likeable let alone desirable. But she did. In fact, it seemed to bind them together even tighter than they'd already been bound. And then that was when her passion for him took over. Elena's left hand travelled downwards and she couldn't help but grip his bulge. After a few seconds, her hand removed from over his jeans and rested once again on his shoulders.

"I'll do it, Elena." The voice came from behind her and she instantly pulled her mouth away from his neck and stared at Stefan.

"D-Do what.. Stefan?"

"Share you," he replied.

* * *

Danny+Jackie x3


	12. Brothers Should Share Things

**A/N: Basically, for all of you readers who are confuzzled right now. The first time Delena kissed Elena went back to Stefan a little while after (because she was scared Damon would hurt her and shiz.). And then when they finally slept together Damon decided to 'do a Damon' and be a dick so that caused Elena to play Damon at his own game and reject him. But now as you can see they've made up and in this chapter Stefan realises Elena can't be without Damon but he can't be without Elena so they offer to share her; is that a better explination? :o Well, anywho, read and review? You know you want to, xo xo; Danny and Jackie. ;] (Yes, Jackie is now just as much obsessed with Gossip Girl as Danny is. ^^)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Brothers Should Share Things.**

He was literally about a mere second away of coming, and then he heard a voice. A voice he would recognise anywhere, and the one that brought him down to earth in less than a second, all the pleasure came crashing down, cooling down into the feeling of anger that swept through his body. He did not register Stefan's words at first, but then Elena spoke, no, stuttered and the way she said it pushed him to cast him back mind few seconds back and try to catch what Stefan said.

'I'll do it, Elena.'

Damon frowned. Do what? He was as confused as Elena seemed to be, but then came the answer and Damon was left staring at his brother with his mouth open. He could not believe what his little brother had just said. He couldn't get a word out. Not one word could pass through his lips, but he discovered that he could move. Something that seemed impossible few minutes ago. He moved closer to Elena, and wrapped his arms around her protectively, like .. A lion who denied sharing something that belong to him.

Elena could feel a lone drop of blood that still remained upon her lower lip. But right now, she didn't know what to do.. What to say.. What to think. Stefan had SURE them? How much had he seen? Had he been watching the moment her lips had touched his neck.. Or only came over as he spoke. Elena squinted her eyes slightly, but it wasn't an unfriendly gesture, she was just trying to read Stefan to try and understand. But all she could see was hurt and... And honesty. Stefan wanted to.. To SHARE HER WITH DAMON? Elena shook her head slightly, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing as well as speaking. Her tongue flicked across her lower lip and she quickly swallowed the small drop of blood before swallowing. She was pulled into Damon's arms, trying before finally succeeding to speak.

"What are.. Talking about.. Stefan, I.. Share me? Like.. Like Katherine?" she blurted, staring at him in horror.

And after that, everything took on a dream-like quality. Stefan took few steps towards Elena, and before Damon's brain registered what he was doing, Stefan leaned down and kissed Elena. Then a growl shot through the silence. It was one of the most terrifying sounds he ever heard, and what made it even worse was the fact that he had made it, and it made Stefan back away a bit.

"Stay away." Damon barked at the younger brother, a dangerous edge to his tone.

Stefan looked at his challengingly as if waiting to see what Damon will do, if he doesn't obey.

Everything happened so fast then, and one moment she was safe and secure within Damon's arms, (the man she'd just freely suck blood out of, giving him intense pleasure) and now within the arms of his younger, charming brother. Her current boyfriend. Elena didn't really register him kissing her until he backed away slightly, but didn't let her go. Finally, she found her voice. She shook her head.

"Don't.. Please.. Both of you, calm down.. I don't want to be Katherine. I am NOT her!" Elena almost screamed.

Stefan watched Damon with cautious eyes, while Damon's gaze might as well have been shooting dangers at the younger brother. Hearing Elena, his eyes left Stefan and travelled to her, his expression changing drastically, as he put both his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes he spoke.

"Of course, you're not. Stefan's being ridiculous. Right.? Stefan.? "The last two parts he said, looking at Stefan, and his voice changed into the one of a cynical, sarcastic, cold Damon.

Elena had had about just enough of this. Okay, she wasn't exactly innocent in all of this, but seriously! Just because she loved them both didn't mean they had to act like such.. Such children. Damon's blood had gave her an extra jolt of excitement as well of pure anger. The second Damon's skin touched hers, she relaxed, looking down. Stefan had an odd expression on his face, a smile. He shook his head.

"He'll hurt you, Elena.. What's better than having two for the price of one.. Damon knows you love me too... I'm doing this for you, love," he soothed.

Damon looked at Stefan as he spoke, but then he let his gaze travel down to Elena. He wondered what was going on in her mind. The grip of his hands on her shoulders was still firm, but not as strong as to hurt her. He didn't dare move.

"What do YOU know about me, little brother?" He asked, anger seeping out as he looked at his brother. "You know nothing. You're a fool!" The last sentence was louder than anything he'd said before but it was still controlled.

He was very near losing his temper though.

Elena could still taste the rich taste of Damon's blood that had so recently exploded into her mouth, she wanted that passion again, but Stefan.. What if Stefan was right? She had hurt Stefan.. She'd hurt him so much, and she'd do anything to make it up to him, Elena didn't know what to say - so she said nothing. Stefan smiled a little more, looking to his elder sibling with pity in his eyes.

"You use women as items Damon, trophies if you will. I will not have her treated that way. She loved me too, you know," Stefan informed him, unphased by Damon's anger.

"And this is where you're wrong." He informed Stefan; his cold eyes registering the pity in Stefan's and that angered him.

He hated pity. Subconsciously, as if to emphasize his point, he pulled Elena to him, closer. His arms going around her again, but all that, he did subconsciously because all his attention was on Stefan.

"I'm **not** going to hurt her, Stefan." He said, bitterly.

But really, after all, at the end of the day, it was all up to Elena. He looked into Stefan's eyes, before speaking to Elena, all the while keeping his eyes on his younger brother.

"That choice, however, belongs to Elena. Love? "He addressed her, not even moving his eyes away from Stefan. "One or both?" He didn't say it out loud, but after that it was pretty clear that he was ready to share her, even if it did not make him happy.

Stefan watched Damon with a cold and hard expression. He'd thought he' found everything in Elena. All he'd ever wanted. But he was obviously wrong, so very very wrong. Why did every girl he ever fell in love with always have to fall in love with his brother too? It wasn't even as if they were similar in looks or in their personalities; they were a complete contrast! Everything they were saying seemed to go completely over Elena's head. She didn't know what to say anymore - what could she say? And on those words 'One or both' she looked to Stefan, then to Damon, then back to Stefan. Her eyes widened and her features angered.

"You both actually think I'd sleep with you BOTH? That I'd go from one another back and forward like some sort of freakin' hoe! Is that what you think of me?" Elena could feel the tears building up inside of her once again.

A second later, Stefan was standing right beside them, shaking his head what seemed to be very abrupt.

"No, no, no. "He repeated, his expression pained.

Damon swallowed hard and looked at his brother, hoping he would find the right words to explain it to Elena, what they meant when they said both. He knew that she loved both, and she couldn't choose. So what else was there left? None or both? None wasn't even an option.

"That's not what I mean, love." Stefan continued. "That's the last thing we would ever think about you, I just don't want it to be like the way it is. It's getting both me and Damon, even if he doesn't show it, hurt." He explained, looking at Damon for a second, to see him nod, and then he looked at Elena again.

Elena watched them both for a few seconds, and eventually she calmed down. She had no idea why she freaked out like that; well, that was a lie, she did know. It was because of her, the bitch, Katherine. She'd always been so paranoid that she'd just been a replacement to Stefan and to Damon too. But now she knew deep down she knew that they both loved her. Elena nodded, swallowing hard before taking Damon's hand in her right and Stefan's in her left. She went to speak, but shook her head and dropped each of their hands before linking on set of fingers with Damon's she spoke to Stefan.

"Stefan, I slept with Damon last night. And he didn't compel me, he didn't need to. I lost my virginity to him. I wanted to. Doesn't that mean anything to you? How can you even stand the sight of me?"

Stefan was calm. Damon decided that he probably knew about all of it already. His little brother moved his hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of Elena's face.

"That doesn't matter, love. I know, but I love you. "He let his hand drop to his side, and sigh. "But.. It's up to you." He looked at Damon, and he could have sworn he saw a flicker of resignation in Stefan's eyes, and then his younger brother took a step back, trying to keep a straight face, although Damon could see through that facade easily.

Stefan was hurt. Well, why shouldn't he be?

Elena felt a jolt at her left side; it was as if someone had punched her directly into her heart. But as she looked up to Damon, she realised that this pain she felt was nothing like the pain she'd felt when she'd denied her love for Damon. That was.. That was truly unbearable. Elena ripped her eyes away from Damon and looked up at Stefan, the tears met her cheeks once again as she spoke.

"Tell me how to make it better, Stefan," she took his hand with her last free one and held one of each of their hands as she continued "Both of you, tell me what you both want.. Please."

"You." They both chorused, at the exact same time and the exact same tone of voice.

Damon looked up at Stefan, to find his younger brother looking at him as well. He smiled slightly, but it didn't touch his eyes, and Stefan understood. And he smiled back the same way. And somehow, something changed in that moment. For the first time in decades, Damon didn't feel bad about having a brother. He forgot how close they used to be back in Renaissance Italy, before they have both fallen in love with the same woman. It was a weird feeling, and he decided to push it to the back of his mind at the moment. He then locked his eyes on Elena, likewise did Stefan.

Elena was a little taken aback by the certain similarity of both of their tones and of course, she should have guessed that they would have both answered the same. That they both wanted her. But how could she give them both what they wanted? She'd have to break one of their hearts either way she looked at it. She loved them both, but there was something Damon had that Elena simply couldn't live without; it was selfish, but she couldn't give up Damon. Elena swallowed hard, but kept hold of both of their hands as she spoke again.

"But you both couldn't cope with sharing me. You did that with Katherine and look where it got you; an eternity of hate towards one another. I don't want to be the cause of that.."

"No, Elena." Damon spoke, before Stefan could open his mouth. "We ended up NOT sharing Katherine; we ended up losing her, because we WOULDN'T share her. Which to be honest, if I had to repeat I would, because otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

He looked at Stefan, his little brother only nodded in agreement. He then looked at Elena again and went to continue, but it was Stefan who spoke.

"He's right. And back then, it wasn't only Katherine we had lost. We lost something else, something more valuable. Each other. I lost my brother. "

Damon didn't dare look at Stefan, but he felt his eyes on him.

He simply just said. "I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Elena frowned. It seemed they really would share her.. That they really wouldn't mind if she spent the rest of forever with each other; sharing the same girl... Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Could she really do this? Be with them both? Sure, it was a fine short-term solution, but long term? She wasn't so sure. Would they truly be happy? Forever sharing her? They couldn't be.. Could they? Elena smiled. But not because of the situation, but because of Stefan's words, the brother's, no matter what, loved one another. And Elena knew no woman should ever come between that.

"You both, I'm so proud of you... My boys," she tested the words out on her tongue before speaking again "I don't know what to do for the best... Maybe. Maybe its best if I. let you both go," she said in a hurt whisper before closing her eyes. "I don't want to hurt either of you, but I know I have to.."

Danny+Jackie x3


	13. Came On Your Bed, Brother

**A/N: (This chapter name is brought to you by the comedy stylings of the boyfriend.. 8-) :L) I actually could not stop laughing at this title name; but Danny insisted so... Come on, you at least need to toss us a review on the chapter name, right? ;] **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: I Came On Your Bed, Brother.

Both Stefan and Damon frowned at Elena's words.

"Elena, I think all of us know that moving on is not an option here. And I know for a fact, that Damon agrees with me. "Damon nodded subconsciously, his eyes not leaving Elena, and Stefan continued. "I think that we could work it out.. Somehow. No matter how weird it seems right now, because believe me, it seems as weird to me as it seems to you. "

Damon smiled at the irony of it all. The history did not repeat itself. Not really. This was different. This time it was the brother trying to convince a girl to share them. He would have laughed if the atmosphere wasn't that serious.

Instead he spoke, seriously. "I think Stefan is right."

Elena sighed because Damon was right. She couldn't walk away from the brother now. She was in too deep. But what would she tell everyone?

'Yeah, I'm with Stefan.. But I'm in love with his brother too.'

No, that couldn't work. Or could it? But how? Elena frowned, her two brows furrowing together slightly as he listened to each of their words. They were trying to convince her to be with them both? This day was getting weirder and weirder. Finally, from looking at both of the Salvatore's sincere faces, she gave in with one no of finality.

"Okay. If this is what you both truly want.. I'll do it. She squeezed their hands and smiled. I'll do it for you both," she whispered.

They both smiled, and as if they had planned it, they both leaned it and placed a kiss on either of her cheeks. Just when they both withdrew, Damon heard Stefan say, just exactly what was on Damon's mind.

"Does that make **you** happy?" Two pairs of eyes now locked on Elena once again.

Of course, it was pretty needless to say that both the brothers were ready to do anything for Elena right now. After all, come on, they just agreed to sharing her with each other, which was pretty freaky already, if you considered the fact that that's exactly why they hated each other in the first place. Only that the first time there was a different woman in the picture, and it was the woman who had tried to convince them to share her.

And as if some sort of light had been switched on in both of their eyes, they lit up simultaneously and she couldn't help but blush at the sudden kisses that were planted upon her cheeks. She bit down upon her lip and suppressed a giggle. Hey girl, you have both of them - you're lucky! Be happy. Elena hardly hesitated at all in response to what she knew was both of their thoughts. She nodded and couldn't help but grin up at them.

"Of course I'm happy. You both make me happy.. More than happy in fact," Elena let in an easy breath of air before leaning up and kissing Stefan softly upon the lips and then giving Damon the same treatment.

It felt strange but.. Elena had to admit it felt good, really really good.

They both of course, enjoyed the kisses they got from Elena. Just then the whole atmosphere seemed all too serious for Damon. He smirked, before speaking. Directing his words to Elena, but shooting Stefan a quick glance.

"Does that mean I have to sleep with my little brother?" He raised his eyebrow, and almost felt Stefan get nervous.

His younger brother pulled a face. "Damon, you're manky." He stated, but Damon could only shrug in response and shot his brother a cheeky grin.

Elena rolled her eyes at the two brothers, and already, it was beginning to feel easy.. Elena didn't know why she'd ever thought it would be hard to have the two brothers share her. As long as they wanted her, she would gladly comply. Elena raised her eyes brows and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you two... This is going to be fun," Elena smiled sarcastically before turning to Stefan. "Well, don't look at him, look at me," she whispered before planting a soft kiss onto his lips as her hand stroked Damon's.

"Oh, I won't, love. I don't see why I would look at **him.**" Stefan replied after kissing Elena, and it was his turn to flash Damon a grin.

Damon in turn rolled his eyes, before speaking.

"You love me really." And just when Stefan was about to object, Damon decided to do something they hadn't done in feckin' decades, and they used to love it.

He let go of Elena's hand and tackled Stefan. Yes, they used to play all kinds of sports, and rugby **was** one of them. Maybe the difference was that back in their times it wasn't as violent. Stefan didn't expect that and fell back onto the grass, trying to get Damon off him. And then a laugh escaped his lips.

Elena simply smiled against his lips before a soft laugh rippled from hers to Stefan's. Before she knew it, the two brothers were on the floor and actually not fighting. They were... Acting like normal brothers. Who knew it took Elena to choose both of them for the two of them to get their brotherly relationship back. She simply watched them for a few moments before laughing softly and shaking her head a degree or two.

"You two are like a couple of immature school boys," Elena murmured before rolling her eyes and crouching down onto the floor.

She found herself lying on her side, looking to the two brothers and smiling.

Damon pinned Stefan down to the ground, before looking at Elena with a grin.

"But we are your couple of immature boys." He then attempted to make a cute puppy face, which made Stefan laugh.

"Shush it, you. You're meant to cooperate. "

Stefan stopped but now the grin re-appeared. "I am?"

But Damon shot him a look that said that if he didn't cooperate with his brother, he would regret. He didn't need to have this look given to him twice, and a second later, he was looking at Elena, with a cute puppy face as well.

"Aren't we just adorable, Elena?" Damon asked, cocking his eyebrow suggestively.

Elena laughed quietly at them; they really were adorable when they were like this. She'd never seen them this way, she'd only ever heard of it. But now she was seeing it in real life, Elena couldn't quite believe that it was true. She didn't reply to the brothers with words, she simply pulled herself up from the ground and made her way over to them before pinning them both to the floor; one hand and a leg over Stefan and the other over Damon. She grinned down at them.

"Hmm.. I think I could get used to this.. But my Salvatore loves, we have one problem.. Where to sleep tonight," she pouted before laughing slightly.

"Well, we're definitely not sleeping in Stefan's bed, for obvious reasons." When Stefan gave him a questioning look, he added. "Ohh, you haven't seen your bed yet... Oopsies?"

Stefan frowned. "Damon, what have you done?"

Damon smiled, lifted his hand up and patted Stefan's head. "Don't worry about it, little brother. I and Elena take my bed, you can take my floor."

Stefan, however, didn't like the idea. "Why can't you sleep on the floor?"

Damon raised his eyebrow. "You're the one who was asking if you had to sleep with me. Well, it's either the floor, or sleeping with me." Damon flashed him a grin, before looking up at Elena. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Elena gnawed down onto her lower lip as Damon spoke about Stefan's bed. Well, that would take a lot of explaining in the morning. Elena couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the scenario. Even though what had happened was pretty serious, the only way to really deal with it was to laugh. As the two brothers argued over her whereabouts tonight she raised both hands before softly trailing her forefinger over each of their lips then speaking.

"Well, I'm not sure if you guys would want to share a bed.. I mean.. It's either that or we can alternate nights? I personally, don't mind either scenario," she said, her fingers caressing each of their faces.

Damon raised his eyebrow, while Stefan seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, it's rather Damon's bed, or the floor, or the couch. I think I'll just have to put up with Damon at night."

Damon smirked, but his eyes never left Elena. "Ooh, Stefan. Kinkaaaaaay." He said in his most seductive, husky voice, which earned him an evil glare from the brother.

"How is that kinky?"

Damon burst out laughing at the seriousness in Stefan's voice. God, it was so easy to wind him up. Just say a few words and he would be fighting tooth and nail, to prove that it isn't the truth when clearly the other person was joking or trying to wind him up like Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes slightly at the both of them, but grinned as he decided on the bed.

"Hmm.. I'm sure this is going to work perfectly. You're my boys and I love you both," she whispered before kissing each of them once again but pulling back and stretching.

She cast her eyes over to the house and then back to her two boyfriends. (Yes, she was counting them both as that now) Her hands ran to the bottom of their shirts and crept slowly up the length of their chest, massaging each of them as she spoke.

"And I think one of us should sort Stefan's room out... It's not exactly the most attractive of places anymore," she frowned.

Both the brothers liked the feeling of Elena's hand on their chests. Stefan was the one to speak.

"I don't even know what happened there." He shot Damon an accusing glare.

His brother was struggling, trying to hold back a laugh. "I might have happened to .. Erm.. I sort of.." He coughed, pretending to clear his throat. "Came.." He coughed again, making it very hard for Stefan to hear what he said. "On your bed."

Stefan raised his eyebrow. "What?"

He didn't hear, damn it. "I came on your bed, little brother." He said.

Stefan's eyes widened at once, but then they narrowed. It was a very entertaining sight.

"I don't think I should be the one to clean it. It's **your** bed after all. And you never said that I couldn't use it. " Damon shrugged.

Elena's hands continued to roam around both of their chests for the majority of the conversation until it came to the 'crunch time' so to speak. She frowned and removed her hands. That wasn't exactly the best thing to tell your brother. Before they could start with the arguments and accusations or whatever, Elena held her hands up and began to speak to them.

"Now, that was something.. That I'm sure Stefan never wanted to hear, but neither the less, someone needs to clean it up. And if you don't decide amongst yourselves, I'll send you both and just wait out here until you're finished," Elena said grimacing slightly; it wasn't exactly the best thing to happen to your bed, but hey. It was Damon right.

Elena rolled off of them and lay on her back in the middle of them staying straight up.

Damon smirked. Stefan didn't show much enthusiasm. "But I didn't even do it!" He pouted.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen!" Damon exclaimed before sitting up, planting a kiss on Elena's lips, getting up and disappearing into the house.

Stefan barely got the time to move closer to Elena, and place few kisses on her neck, and up her jaw line, before Damon was back, clapping his hands.

"Done. Now..." He looked up at the sky, then back at Elena and Stefan. "It's getting dark." He smirked a very mysterious smirk. "Shall we get inside?"

Elena rolled her eyes, waiting for one of the brother's to get up and go. When Damon reluctantly agreed, Elena kissed him back softly before watching him walk away. And without a moment's notice, Elena felt Stefan's kissing run down her neck and up to her jaw line, she smiled. It felt nice, not having to hide. But her heavy petting session with Stefan had only just begun when it came to an abrupt halt as Damon came back. Gosh, he was quick. Elena smiled, nodding before pulling herself upwards and over to Damon.

"Well.. I can't say that's a bad idea.. But.." Elena was at the door before she continued "The first Salvatore up to Damon's room gets ten minutes extra alone time," She smirked, and with that, was gone.

Danny+Jackie x3


	14. Doorframes Hate Stefan

**A/N: (CAUTION: Hot chapter :o ;]) Why is Damon so obsessed with doorframes, I hear you ask? Gathered what the ironic nature to the 'doorframe' reference in our username is all about yet? And p.s. thanks for your awesomely posistive reviews last chapter - we do try. ^^ Care to toss us a review? (;**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Doorframes Hate Stefan.**

When they heard her, Stefan tried to get up to be quicker than Damon, but Damon saw that and pushed him back before running for the door. Stefan, however, retreated quickly, and when Damon was at the door, he lounged himself at the older brother. They both fell to the floor in the hallway. Damon pushed his brother off of him and was up on his feet the next second. The situation repeated about 5 times before they actually made it upstairs way after Elena. When they were right in front of Damon's bedroom door, he pounced onto Stefan who was in front of him, making him fall down. The sudden weight on Stefan's back made him reach out his hands to grab onto something. He grabbed onto the doorframe, but his hand slid down, scratching it by a mistake. He went pale. Bad move. The next thing he heard was Damon scream filled with sheer horror. Oopsies.

"I'll... I'll get you a new doorframe?" He suggested quietly.

Elena smiled to herself, pushing herself quickly upwards and into Damon's room. She shut the door tightly behind her and made herself comfortable on his rather large bed. She knew at their speed they would be up there in the next second or so. But when they weren't she wondered what an earth was wrong. And then she heard their laughing and scuffling of clothing outside. Fighting and tackling each other, well.. Of course. They'd both want to be up here first. It made Elena feel great, to be wanted this much. After a minute or so, Elena wandered into Damon's en suite and checked her hair and makeup before running back into the room, seeing then barge through the door like a couple of looneys. Elena had seen the action Stefan had made and she knew the only thing that would calm him down and keep Damon from ripping him to shreds. She crossed the room and pulled him into a passionate embrace. After a few long seconds, she looked at Damon and smiled softly.

"It's okay, darling.. It's fine.. Stay calm," she soothed.

Stefan got out from under Damon and was backing away, was sliding away, since he was sitting on the wooden floor. Damon's face was red, and even though Elena did help calm him down, frustrating was clear on his face.

"But..! But..! "He stuttered some words out, and he was still red, while Stefan just stared. He looked at the doorframe, then back at Damon, who spoke again. "HE SCRATCHED MY DOORFRAME! AGAIN!" He was raging; never the less, Stefan made the mistake of replying to him.

"Well, you ripped my doorframe of my doorframe, and broke it into pieces." He said quietly.

Yeah, he noticed the pieces of his doorframe laying about the house. Damon face changed a colour, but Stefan couldn't describe what it looked like. He then shut his eyes, before inhaling deeply to calm himself down.

Elena frowned at Damon and then at Stefan. She took Damon's hands in hers and stroked her thumb across top of them, she was determined to calm him down if it was the last thing that she would do, and she'd do it. She inhaled deeply before looking into his scorching blue eyes and speaking.

"Damon, I'm sure Stefan didn't mean to do it.. I know he didn't.. And Stefan's right you know. You did rip his off love," one of her hands left his and cupped his cheek, she frowned "Look, It's been a real long, tiring and really trying day and I think we all just need some rest."

She looked to Stefan and then smiled before turning back to Damon. Her fingers caressed his face and hand as she looked at him with adoring eyes.

"I think maybe It's best if we all don't share a bed tonight.. I don't want you killing each other when I'm not looking," she laughed, despite herself then looked to Damon planting a single kiss on his lips.

Damon did calm down eventually. And Stefan could sigh a sigh of relief. He climbed up to sit on the edge of the bed, before taking his shoes off.

"Well, I'm not letting you sleep with him alone, and I don't think he will let me sleep alone with me."

Damon was up till now, looking at Elena, now he looked at Stefan.

"Not a chance."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "See."

Damon kissed Elena before walking into the room, kicking off his shoes, and taking off his shirt. Stefan watched in horror.

"You're not sleeping shirtless, are you?"

Damon looked at him, raising his eyebrow, with a smirk. "Grow up, Stefan. A few nights and you'll be begging to touch these abs."

Stefan pulled a face. "You're disgusting."

Damon shrugged, before pulling his trousers down, which left him with his boxers on only. "At least I'm not a virgin. Elena.." He said then, averting his eyes to the woman he loved. They both loved. He gestured to the bed with a smile.

Elena sighed with utter relief the moment Stefan did and flashed him a quick, easy smile. Stefan was so adorable sometimes, and Damon, well... He was just amazingly attractive. Hmm. Tonight was either going to be very fun, or real annoying. After hearing a few seconds of their conversation, Elena had to smile. Brothers would be brothers. Elena's lips moved with Damon's smoothly; damn, he was one of the best kissers in the world... And after she was called in, she followed them. The first place Elena looked was Damon's bed. She swallowed hard, trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. Elena had them BOTH in the same bed? This HAD to be a dream. But it really wasn't... Elena's shoes were already off and she had no trouble with her jeans either. She thought for a moment then frowned, climbing onto the bed in between them both and kneeling in front of them. She tugged at the fabric of her shirt and pouted.

"Shirt on... Or shirt of..? Such a tempting choice.. What do you think boys?" she murmured, hoping to stop their bickering, at least for a few minutes.

Both boys averted their eyes to look at Elena now. Stefan looked.. Well, Stefan-ish, which just meant he looked uneasy, kind of shy to talk about this stuff, while Damon, well he looked... Damon-ish. With his smirk, and the eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"It's up to you, love." Stefan said which gained him a roll of Damon's eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a saint. Have you even **seen** her body? Believe me, you want to. I vote for shirt off." He raised his hand, like a student in high school and flashed Elena a cheeky grin.

Well, this was going to be fun. For him, anyway. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Stefan taking off his shirt slowly and reluctantly. This just added to his amusement.

Elena might as well kick off this three way relationship with a bang, she knew both brothers wanted her.. Perhaps as much as the other and truth be told, she wanted them too. Elena's fingers still gripped onto the bottom of her shirt, lingering at the fabric. Elena couldn't help but smile at Stefan's always-giving attitude, but her eyes met Damon's and despite herself, she blushed. She'd always wanted to do this, be like this with both of them... So, with a small grin, Elena slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes focused upon the brothers the whole time. Elena caught Stefan stripping off in the corner of her eye. She bit down onto her lip and turned back to Damon. Her hand ran up his chest as she spoke to him.

"So impatient.. As always," she smirked.

Damon smirked. "You never complained."

He took her hands away, and unbuttoned the last few buttons for her, before taking the shirt off and throwing it to the floor, all the while having his eyes locked on Elena. Stefan seemed to be fighting with himself. He was shirtless, but with his jeans still on.

"Hey, Virgin Mary, if I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." Stefan shot him a death glare, before getting up and as reluctantly and slowly as he took his shirt off, he pulled the trousers down, meanwhile Damon decided to keep himself entertained by pressing his lips to Elena's neck.

Elena couldn't help but allow her smirk to widen a degree or two before replying.

"Mhmm.. I didn't say I didn't like it, I merely commented on it," she murmured, her eyes watching Damon almost tear off her shirt.

Tonight was going to be very, very fun. Elena stole a quick glance at Stefan, he'd feel at home soon enough. Maybe Elena should... Should.. Shoul- Damon was kissing her neck, and oh it felt amazing. Her knees fell either side of his thighs and Elena arched her neck, giving him easier access. Her hand ran gently into his rich locks as she kept his head there, she loved it when Damon kissed her.

When Stefan was done, he climbed onto the bed, of course, looking as uneasy and uncomfortable as he could. He would have to get used to it. And he will eventually. Ooh, let's see what could help him relax... Damon was in deep thought, as he continued to plant kisses and little bites on Elena's neck. Alcohol! That was it. He moved his lips up her jaw line, then up to her ear, before whispering.

"Alcohol.. for Stefan. Be right back." He smirked, and pulled away before disappearing out of the room .

Once Damon was gone, Stefan decided to make his move. He smiled slightly, before leaning in and kissing Elena softly. Downstairs Damon grabbed about 5 bottles. 2 bottles of scotch, 2 bottles of whiskey and one bottle of pure vodka. He was back pretty quickly.

Elena knew it wasn't really fair on Stefan as he couldn't help but watch Damon kissing the girl that was supposed to be his and his only. But this was a compromise that not only the two brothers had to deal with, but also something they had chosen! That was the truly unbelievable thing. But, when she kissed Stefan, Damon would have to sit there, watch and not attempt to rip his younger brother's head off. Elena couldn't help but moan quietly as she felt his hot kisses mixed with a soft nibble or two of the skin there. A moment or two later, his lips were at her ear. She smiled slightly to him and nodded as she watched him walk out of the room. She could've sworn not even a second had passed and Stefan had pulled her under him; she wasn't complaining though. They were in a full-blown make-out when Damon returned. Honestly, Elena hardly noticed.

"Tut-tut. Leave you two alone for a second." He rolled his eyes and put the bottles down on the bedside table.

All four, except for the scotch one. He opened it and drank about one quarter of the bottle, before setting it back onto the table and getting onto the bed.

"But I can manage myself alright." He leaned against the headboards, and let his hand slide down into his boxers.

He didn't stop even when Stefan seemed to flinch, for he was now letting his lips plant kisses on Elena's neck, which meant he opened his eyes for a second. Well, too bad for him. Damon grabbed his member, and began his own fun. Of course, all the while watching the other two. What else was he to stare at? The ceiling? Well, there was always the doorframe, but .. Elena was more of a turn on.

Elena's lips were moving fast against Stefan's, but that still didn't stop Elena from answering Damon's snide comment.

"You leave the room.. You lose," she teased, giggling slightly as her tongue trailed over Stefan's top and bottom lip.

Stefan grunted quietly against her lips and grinded himself against her sensitive centre. Elena shuddered and shifted her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. Elena noticed slight hesitation within Stefan's eyes and glanced over to Damon, she bit her lip. God, he looked hot. But her gaze soon fell onto Stefan as his kisses became much fiercer and travelled further down her chest. His finger hooked under a cup of her bra and he smirked.

"Well, to be honest Damon, you're missing out," he mumbled.

"No, my dear brother, I'm giving myself a lesson of patience, meanwhile you get some for the first time. You should actually be grateful." A smirk tugged at Damon's lips as his hand left his boxers, and he turned so he was lying on his side. "I think you've had about enough, now I'm joining. Like it, or lump it, dear Stefan." And with that he leaned in and placed a single kiss on Elena's shoulder, before his hand literally ripped off her bra. His hand then decided to travel down her chest, meanwhile his mouth moved to her ear just as it did, before he left. "I thought the bra was rather unnecessary."

Danny+Jackie x3


	15. Three's Better Than One

**A/N: Well... It is M-rated. And in all honesty, what girl, (or guy) hasn't imagined an Elena and Salvatore threesome? I honestly have the BEST boyfriend in THE world. ^_^. Happy reading, lovelies. And ofc, review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Three's Better Than One**

Stefan all but ignored Damon and continued planting soft, hot kisses on the skin on Elena's neck. Elena was enjoying this so much, having both Salvatore brothers pleasuring you at the same time in the same bed.. Did life get any better than this? Elena didn't need to ask because she knew the answer - of course it didn't. Elena didn't really process Damon's words until she heard a harsh tear of fabric and her eyes reopened to see (and feel) Damon's hand move down her chest. She bit her lip and moaned slightly as she felt something.. Kiss her stomach. It was Stefan.

"Mhmm.. I think you're right Damon," she murmured.

"Always am." He said confidently, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

He bit her bottom lip teasingly, asking for a permission to enter and explore. His hand had slid into her underwear just like it had earlier on in the day. Stefan seemed to be enjoying himself too. Maybe alcohol will not be needed. Well, Stefan didn't seem to even know that there's about 5 bottles of alcohol in this room. His whole focus was on Elena, or rather Elena's stomach if you wish. Damon smirked against her lips. Definately not how he imagined things to turn out.

Elena didn't have time to respond before Damon's lips clamped down hard upon hers. And then she completely gave into her passion for both of the Salvatore brothers. She had Stefan's lips on her right side and Damon on her left; this just got better and better. Stefan didn't need any alcohol right now, he was pleasuring the woman he loved, and by doing that he was in effect pleasuring himself also. Stefan's tongue travelled up the centre of her chest and flicked over her nipple. Elena's eyes snapped to a close and she raised her hips to meet Damon's teasing hand, her tongue slipping into his mouth as she moaned in utter ecstasy.

Damon was about to insert his finger in, like earlier on in the day, but something pulled at his elbow, and took out his hand. He frowned and looked down. It was Stefan. He looked at him questioningly.

"You had your fun today. It's my turn."

He kept on frowning, but didn't object. He let his hand slide back up her stomach, and chest and start playing with her breasts instead, while Stefan pulled her underwear down before reaching for his boxers. Quite needless to say was that they were both hard already.

Elena was so wet right now it was unbelievable. Who knew both brothers pleasuring you at the same time could be so damn enjoyable? Elena could feel a violent throbbing deep within her groin area and raised her hips, desperately trying to elevate the growing tension. Elena leant her chest into Damon's hands as she felt Stefan pull her underwear down with his teeth. Stefan stroked her firmly and she whimpered in pleasure as his hand was soon replaced with his mouth. It only took a few seconds of this and Elena was begging for him. And when Stefan finally entered her, Elena about lost control.

Damon liked her in that state. As in enjoying herself, during perverse situation such as this. He smirked, and let his mouth travelled down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and started biting it lightly, and sucking, letting his hand give attention to the other breast. His boxers were once again today, getting very uncomfortable. He tugged at them, but it didn't help one bit, so he simply pulled them off. Stefan might as well, get used to it.

Elena's eyes shut even tighter as her hips began to move with Stefan's. Damon's hands at her breast and his lips sucking on the other... Oh, god. Did they want her to explode with sexual satisfaction or what? Because it was definatly going to happen. And It was going to happen soon.

"Stefan.. Damon.. Oh, yes.. Yes," she moaned, her heart pounding harder than it ever had before. Her right hand ran through Damon's hair and she kept his head close to her chest.

Stefan came hearing her say his name in such a manner, and then he would have collapsed onto Damon's head if the older brother hadn't moved out of the way.

"Move out of the way, little brother. My turn." He was pretty close to coming himself, but he wanted to be in her.

He pushed Stefan off of Elena, and he landed on the floor with a growl, while Damon moved in between Elena's legs and pushed. Stefan managed to sit up and grab a bottle of whiskey, before pouring half the bottle down his throat. Damon's thrusts were stronger, and he was moving quicker than his inexperienced brother. He knew what he was doing exactly.

It wasn't long until Elena felt Stefan spill into her. This wasn't exactly how she'd planned the first time her and Stefan would sleep together, but neither of them could say that they didn't enjoy it. And a moment later, Stefan's body had been replaced by his elder and more experienced brother. Elena swallowed hard and prepared herself. Now, Stefan had been good, but Damon was something else... Maybe it was down to the fact that Damon had been her first, or maybe it was just all of his experience. But Elena loved how he grinded inside of her. Her hands clamped down onto his shoulders and her nails bit lightly into his shoulder blades.

"Oh, Damon. Yes. YES," she was so close to orgasming right now.

Stefan was still on the floor. He drank the rest of the whiskey, and put the bottle on the floor, before climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboards. He was tired... But Damon was far from tired. Each push was even stronger than the previous one, and now he was hard breathing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, in a rough kiss, as he thrusted. He was close. Very close right now. In fact, another few thrusts and he would be coming. And as if to prove his point, one more thrust and he came.

Elena wasn't sure where Stefan was right now. Had he gone out or was he still on the floor? To be honest, Elena couldn't care about much right now apart from her and Damon. Her state was so lust-driven, she just wanted him more and more and over and over again. Elena's finger nails ran down his chest, leaving long marks that she knew would feel immensely good to him. Her lips crushed against Damon's and it wasn't long before she came, moaning his name. To her surprise, Damon came after her. Elena tried to slow her breathing, but couldn't.

He came hearing her moan his name. A minute after, when he could actually move he rolled off her, and likewise Stefan, leaned against the headboards. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and offered it to Elena, trying to calm his breathing. Stefan seemed to be struggling with the same problem, but was getting his steady breathing back. In other words, all was well. As well as it could be, anyways. Damon was satisfied, Stefan looked content for once.

Elena inhaled deeply before smiling slightly as he offered her the bottle of scotch. Elena downed a great deal of it before allowing her body to flop down into them mattress. She was completely and utterly exhausted. When her breath came back, she spoke to them both at either side of her but kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"That was... Amazing."

**Three weeks later.**

Elena was laying on top of Damon on the couch down stairs. It had been exactly three weeks into her decision of keeping both of the Salvatore brothers and she had to admit, it was of the best choices she'd ever made.

Stefan was out hunting. He was due to be back soon though. Damon was on the couch, under Elena and wasn't complaining. He was rather content.

"Mhmm. " He muttered, as he lifted his hand to brush a strand of her hair off her face.

Then he smiled, and placed his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her down to him, so he could press his lips against hers. The last two weeks, were definitely different than the rest of his life, and they were remarkable, even though he'd spend most of them with Stefan too.

It was so rare now that Elena and Damon would get time to themselves like this. Since choosing both of the Salvatores instead of just one, there'd been a lot of getting closer to one another. And the sex..? Oh, god; that was definitely something in the realms of impossibly pleasurable. She couldn't decide whether having them singly or both at the same time was the best. Elena giggled at Damon, gladly kissing him back and curling her leg around his hip. But just as she was really getting into their make out session, Elena felt an awful feeling in her stomach and stopped kissing him abruptly. Elena pulled away and whispered a 'be right back' before getting off of the sofa and disappearing up the stairs.

Damon frowned and sat up. What was up with her? And then he heard the front door open.

"I'm back." He heard Stefan say, as he appeared in the hallway. "Where's Elena?" He asked, once he stepped into the living room.

Damon shrugged. "She's.. in the toilet, I think."

Stefan raised his eyebrow questioningly, while Damon just shrugged again. Damon couldn't help but feel hurt... and ridiculous. Because really, she didn't run away because she didn't want to kiss you. She'd been kissing you all the time, for the past three weeks, so stop being impossible already. The voice at the back of his mind seemed to be helpful for the first time ever.

Elena made her way up the stairs, and fast. The stairs seemed to blur together and she almost fell into the bathroom as she flung open the door and slammed it shut fiercely behind her. She didn't have time to feel bad for basically rejecting Damon; she was more concerned with the awful feeling inside of her that she'd been getting for the past few days now. She bolted the door before collapsing by the toilet and sicking up all of her guts. When she was sure she was finished, Elena wiped her mouth with the tissue paper and sat on the edge of the bath. What the hell was the matter with her.. It couldn't be a bug.. It would have gone by now. Elena let her head fall into her hands, she was so confused.

Damon and Stefan sat in silence for good few minutes. And then Stefan spoke just exactly what was at the end of Damon's tongue.

"Want to go check on her?"

Damon nodded, and they both got up, before making their way upstairs. They knocked on the bathroom door, because of course, everyone deserved some privacy.

"Elena, love?" Stefan spoke once again, his voice soft.

Damon leaned against the wall, and waited for any response. He was worried, of course, he was. And so was Stefan.

Elena sat there for a good couple of minutes before forcing herself to a stand and motioning over to the bathroom mirror. She hadn't looked his awful and pale when she'd woken up. Elena frowned, running a single hand through her hair when a knock on the other side of the door made her jump.

"Elena, love?" That was Stefan's voice.

Elena quickly rinsed her mouth then wiped it before unlocking the door, but going to sit on the bath once again.

"You can come in if you want? I'm fine."

Damon instantly saw how pale she was. He frowned.

"You do not look fine." He stepped into the bathroom, with Stefan behind him.

Stefan was frowning too. Damon sat down on one side of Elena, while Stefan remained standing in front of her. The older brother, put his arm around Elena, before speaking again.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, before looking up at Stefan, to see what his expression was like.

He, too, was frowning, but seemed to be thinking.

Elena frowned, she knew she was doing a miserable act of pretending at how 'fine she was'. Elena raised her eyes to meet the two brothers but then instantly flinched away, how could she tell them anything when she didn't know herself? Elena couldn't help but lean her head onto Damon's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side before replying.

"I'm not sure.. I just have these random moments where I need to throw up. And I do.. But there's always this horrible ache in my stomach," she frowned.

Damon was still frowning.

"Maybe you caught a bug or something? You should visit a doctor."

Stefan started shaking his head, which made Damon looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"I don't think it's a bug, Damon. But you're right, she does need to visit the doctor. "

Damon searched Stefan's face for any clues but didn't find any. His face was a mask, and he obviously didn't want Damon to know what he was considering. He then turned to Elena.

"Come on then. We'll get you to the doctor."

Elena's eyes remained shut for a moment and only re-opened her eyes when both of them had finished speaking. Damon's eyes were filled with worry and concern, just as his voice sounded but as she looked up to Stefan, she noticed the same but something else.. Something she couldn't quite name, but it was definitely something he was hiding from the both of them. Elena sighed, she didn't want to cause much fuss, but if it would keep Damon and Stefan's mind at rest; then she would do it. She nodded slightly and kissed Damon's neck twice, his cheek once and then a long press of her lips to his before speaking.

"If it'll settle both of your minds. Then, yeah, okay."

Danny+Jackie x3


	16. Baby Blues

**A/N: Yeah, the title's sort of a giveaway. But man, was this chapter hilarious to write with Danny. Had us both in stitches. :L Anywho, hope you like it; we sure did. ^^ Review?**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Baby Blues.**

They arrived at the doctor's not long after they've had the conversation in the bathroom. Stefan pulled over, and got out of the car, while Damon opened the doors for Elena, after getting out himself. Within minutes, they were already being taken care of. The doctor invited them inside. There were three chairs there, good. Damon sat on Elena's right side, while Stefan sat on the left. The doctor looked at them.

"So, what is your relation to Ms. Gilbert?" Without any hesitation and without thinking about it, both said

"Boyfriend." at the same time.

They looked at each other, while the doctor looked puzzled. But hey, truth was the truth.

Elena went through every motion as if she were programmed to. She really did think it was ridiculous that they were taking her to the doctors over something like this. I mean, come on! People got a stomach bug for days didn't they? But she knew there would be no point at all trying to convince either of them that she didn't need to go. A lot of the time, having two boyfriends was a good thing, but when they were both uber protective, that wasn't so good. Eventually, they were in with the doctor (and pretty quick too). It was only a few seconds into them sitting down when the doctor asked the dreaded question. Elena frowned and looked to the doctor.

"It's complicated," she murmured as the doctor adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"So, Miss Gilbert, why don't you tell me in a little more detail about your.. uhm, sickness?" The doctor asked.

And Elena told him.

By then both Damon and Stefan were absolutely and dead serious about the whole thing. The doctor seemed to be uncomfortable and maybe the brothers would have noticed it, if they weren't so serious and worried about their precious Elena.

"Uhm.. Do you have a sexual relationship with.. uhm.. either of these males.?" The question was addressed to Elena.

However Damon was impatient and just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Elena, so he answered, very seriously and quickly. "Both."

The doctor tensed and shifted in his chair, while Stefan was looking at him, waiting to find out what was wrong with Elena. After a minute of silence the doctor began.

"Well, it seems you're not sick at all. You're... most likely.. um.. Well, to put it frankly. "

Damon was getting annoyed. He narrowed his eyes. "Spit it out, doc."

And the doctor didn't need to be told twice. "Pregnant, Miss Gilbert."

Damon opened his mouth to say something, and then all that could be heard was a thump, a loud one. Of someone falling onto the ground and silence followed. Stefan looked at his brother on the floor, before speaking.

"He fainted." And fainting himself.

As Elena told the doctor of her sickness, she really didn't care much for it. As she'd established in her head earlier that there was nothing really wrong with her. Damon and Stefan were both vampires for heaven's sake! They didn't carry diseases, and for the past two weeks.. They were the only people she'd been around. It didn't make sense, but Elena was still almost certain that it was nothing serious. The doctor didn't answer for a very long time. And just as Elena was about to speak, he did. And the oddest question escaped his lips.

"Uhm.. Do you have a sexual relationship with.. uhm.. either of these males.?"

What a strange thing to ask. What an earth did her sex life have to do with her being sick and... To her surprise, Damon replied straight the way. But to her guess, the doctor reacted just as any person would when another would tell them that they were having a sexual relationship with two men at the same time. And the next revelation took her back... And though it was her body he was talking about, she glanced around and Damon and Stefan were on the floor unconscious. And then it hit her. She was pregnant.

"Ah, hell," she stated.

The doctor got up quickly, when two guys fainted - FAINTED! - And were now lying on the floor unconscious. He moved from behind the desk, and looked down at them. He then leaned down and was about to take the black haired guys pulse, but he opened his eyes and growled. Yes, growled.

"Don't touch." And then he closed his eyes again.

The doctor straightened up and leaned back against his desk. Damon, meanwhile, after being disturbed by the doctor, came back to his meditating. He was floating over the ground instead of lying on it, like he was in reality. He was somewhere along the clouds, flying, but then one of the clouds changed into a baby. And the baby started crying. Damon panicked and looked around but no one was there. And then the baby started crying even more.

"!" He screamed, sitting up as quickly as he could.

He looked to his side, to see Stefan lying unconscious. He started shaking him violently. His brother opened his eyes

"What..Damon?"

Damon's eyes were wide open, and he managed to get one word out. "Babies!"

Stefan frowned at his brother. Clearly, Damon had gone insane.

"What the hell are you..." But then it struck him. He remembered why he was lying on the floor. Elena was pregnant. And with that he fainted again.

"STEFAN!" Damon screamed hysterically.

Elena had no idea what to do. She looked over to the doctor and shook her head, she was standing up now.

"No, yeah. Look, this baby thing, it's not true. It can't be. I mean, isn't there tests you need to do? I mean.. No look, I can't be pregnant doc.. It's not right. I mean.. Hell.. I cannot be pregnant!" Finally, Elena showed some real emotion towards the situation and the doctor looked down at her, raising his brows and tapping the folder.

"Did you use protection then, Miss, Gilbert?" he asked incredulously.

"I.. We ha-" And then Elena thought about it.

No, they had not used protection because vampires CANNOT pro-create. The reason for this was unknown, but the statement was defiantly true. And the craziest thing about it all was probably because she'd only ever slept with vampires. And now all of a sudden she was.. PREGNANT? It made zero sense. But, knowing she couldn't say that all to the doctor who was now looking at her with raised eyebrows. Finally, she replied.

"No."

The doctor nodded at her with one look of finality. "Welcome to the land of pregnancy, ."

And if Damon wouldn't have woken up then, then she would have fainted. Elena glanced over at the scene and shook her head, slapping both of them hard around the face. Stefan woke up with a start and she spoke.

"Both of you get the hell a hold of yourselves! Jeez Louise, everyone would think you were pregnant!" she complained.

Once Elena slapped Stefan, he woke up again, and sat up quickly. Damon however was still in shock. He looked at Stefan with his mouth open, then at the doctor and finally at Elena.

"Baby..?" He said quietly, which was barely audible.

Stefan was muttering something under his breath, staring at the wall, opposite to him. Damon hugged Elena's leg, before speaking again.

"..Baby?" He said that loud enough for her to hear.

He couldn't even think properly. How on earth were they going to take care of a BABY? And how the hell did Elena get pregnant in the first place?

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two men which now.. Seemed like, well... Like men that were out of their freaking mind; they were acting like children. Sure, okay it was a massive shock that none of them had expected; but it wasn't like Elena didn't have to deal with it too. And yes, she was dealing with it. The doctor had no idea what to do with the three of them, he just stared, speechless until Elena shrugged Damon off and spoke to the doctor.

"You're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "I am. And uh are your. Erm, men, okay?"

Elena glanced to Stefan and then to Damon before nodding.

"Well, they better be. It's not like they've got someone growing inside of them," she muttered, before thanking the doctor an walking out.

When Elena walked out, Damon looked at the doctor, before still on his hands and knees, crawled out of the door. But Stefan didn't move. He crawled back in, grabbed Stefan, shook him.

"Come." He said, before dragging his brother behind him, and out the door.

Damon seemed afraid to get up off the floor. It seemed that if he did, the gravity would stop working and he would start floating. Once they were outside the hospital, Damon let go of Stefan, and collapsed, head down onto the ground, while Stefan. Stefan lay on his back, quietly, looking up at the sky.

The doctor quickly wiped his brow and frowned, watching the Elena girl walk out and the other two gazing speechlessly at nothing. He did feel sorry for them all; the girl was obviously so traumatized. He shook his head as the dark-haired one dragged the lighter-haired one out. They seemed close. Strangely close. If the circumstances were not as they were he would have guessed they were brothers.

Elena made it outside and walked a few paces before collapsing on a grassy hill a little away from Stefan. She bit her lip, holding back the tears, she wouldn't cry... She was stronger than that.

Seeing Elena collapse seemed to wake Damon up. He scrambled to his feet and a second later collapsed beside her, putting his arm around her, almost begging for a hug silently, like some kind of a puppy.

"We can do it, Elena. I'm sure that.. With a bit of practise, Stefan can be a great babysitter." He said, trying to humour her.

Well, in fact a picture of Stefan trying to feed a baby was amusing. Damon started to laugh, but he tried to suppress this laugh, by pressing his face to the fabric of Elena's shirt. It didn't help a lot. The laugh was just muffled. Stefan looked in the direction, but didn't move.

Elena wasn't alone for very long. Without any notice, a strong arm wrapped around her, and even before he spoke Elena knew that it was Damon. And it was the real Damon. The strong, loving Damon that she'd fell in love with, and she was so so grateful to have him back. His words soothed her, and she nodded, but she wasn't sure if she believed them. Elena looked at him, lying on the ground next to her and wrapped her arms so tightly around him, trying to suppress her tears. At the remark about Stefan, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She kept her arms around him but pulled away to look at his face.

"I can't do it, Damon... I'm not ready to be a mum.. How could this even happen?" she whispered.

"I'm a hundred and God knows how many years old, and I'm not ready to be a dad. I don't know how it happened, but you have us Elena. "He said, before turning to look at Stefan. "Right, Steffy?"

His little brother looked at Damon. "What?"

Damon rolled his eyes before speaking again. "**I said** that no matter what, Elena has us."

Stefan seemed to understand this time. He started nodding eagerly and crawling towards them. "Oh yes, yes of course. My little, lovely love, you'll always have us. " Damon looked once again at Elena, and smiled slightly.

Elena didn't smile, she tried, but failed. But his voice warmed her insides and he made her stronger somehow. Elena leant forward and planted a soft kiss on the skin on Damon's neck before kissing him deeply on the lips and turning to Stefan. She leant her back into Damon, allowing his arms to fall around her before speaking to the both of them.

"I honestly have no idea how we're going to do this... I mean, we don't even know which one of you if the dad.. I know you'd both stick by me no matter what. But you can't tell me that it isn't important to you either way," she sighed.

Stefan of course, spoke. "It is important. Of course it is. God damn it, I will be a dad."

Damon's mouth was open now, as the realisation hit him. "I'll be a dad, too...?"

It was half a question, which Stefan decided to answer. "Yeah, you will be a dad Damon. "

He chuckled at how ridiculous it sounded. Damon's eyes widened. "I want a son." He stated, looking at nothing in particular. He might as well, have been talking to himself.

Stefan shocked Elena by speaking so confidently and so.. So maturely. Okay, out of the two of them, though? Damon was older, Stefan had always been the most mature. So why was she so surprised? A warm smile grew over her features but was soon halted as she heard Damon's words. She looked up to him and couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"You do.. You actually, you want a son? You really want one, Damon?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

Damon shrugged. "It would be fun teaching him how to use sarcasm and how to wind his other daddy up." He smiled subconsciously.

Danny+Jackie x3


	17. Romeo Luciano Salvatore

**A/N: I was 'awwing' Damon SO much in this chapter. Danny does have a sensitive side, It's one of the reasons why I love him so much. :'). If there's any guy who can roleplay Damon, It's him and without him this story would be 'blah' . We're so thankful for your reviews; reviews and subscribers - you ARE the shiz. ^^ (Apologies about this chapter being kinda' jumpy; but we didn't want it to get boring. :P You know how much we' love a review? ;) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Romeo Luciano Salvatore.

**8 months full of Elena's hormonal mood swings later**

Damon came up the stairs and into his room, where Elena was lying in bed. Stefan was out of town, because of their surprise. He had gone to do something him and Damon planned, but they couldn't let Elena in on the plan just yet. He sat down at the edge of the bed and spoke.

"Elena, love. What's the matter?" He asked his voice soft.

Elena sighed, leaning further into Damon's bed and closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent. She turned away from the door and placed a hand under the covers and on top of the bump that had dominated her. She was so unattractive right now; she didn't even want to go out. Damon's voice broke the silence and she frowned.

"I'm an ugly, big, unattractive mess Damon. You don't have to pretend to find me attractive, I get that you don't," she sighed, not even looking at him.

Damon laughed.

"You have such a good sense of humour, when you're pregnant." He climbed further onto the bed, before leaning in to kiss her, while he placed his hand onto her bump. "Hey, I would be looking bumpy too if I had Romeo inside me." He grinned, before kissing her again and then just sitting beside her. "Stefan should be back in a day, probably." He informed her, before taking her hand in his hands, and lifting it up to his lips, before placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

Elena's frown deepened as she heard his comment and she let out a harsh breath of air before shaking her head. She let him kiss her, but didn't kiss him back; she didn't feel like kissing; not when she didn't feel the slightest bit sexy. Elena managed to smile as he mentioned Romeo by name... She loved that little guy inside of her, but hated how he had her feel about herself. Elena nodded before speaking.

"I know.. But... Romeo's going to want to know who his daddy is.. And we don't even know," she sighed.

"What does it matter who his father is? Both I and Stefan will take care of him. I'm sure Romeo will love having one sexy, sarcastic dad, and another well... boring, reasonable dad. Keeps it balanced, you could say." He grinned and just held her hand.

He wondered if Stefan will be back before the next day. As freaky as that would sound 9 months ago, he missed his little brother, and mocking him and all. It kept him entertained most of the time.

Elena looked at him now, and she knew how tired she looked. And really? She was so, so tired. She nodded softly and held his hand tightly; she truly loved Damon, and Stefan. And honestly, she would never in a million years have imagined this. She couldn't help but laugh at Damon's analysis of both him and his brother.

"You... Are beautiful," and then Elena didn't care that she was pregnant, or about anything else, just about him.

Elena leant over and caught his face, kissing him deeply.

Damon smiled hearing her statement, before kissing her back with as much passion as he could put into a single kiss. His hand moved to her cheek, and he smiled against her lips. He was happy. Really and truly happy, even though if someone about a year ago had foretold him his future, he would have laughed at them and sent them to a mental hospital for special treatment. Yet, here he was with everything played out the way it was played out. It was perfect, in a weird fucked up way.

Damon was kissing her, really kissing her. He didn't find her ugly, or repulsive; he actually wanted her and he loved her. Elena's eyes snapped to a close and she kissed him with as much passion as he seemed to be filled with. Her hands ran into his hair and she pulled him on top of her. Kissing him roughly like this and even sex didn't hurt Romeo; in fact, it helped keep the baby healthy. Her lips parted and she trailed her tongue over his lips. They hadn't done this in ages.

* * *

**Exactly one month later**

Damon was kissing her. Oh, he'd never get bored of this. Stefan was out, getting some more vervain. Last month, he came back just like they planned with a cot, and stuff for the baby. He said it took him longer than planned because he decided to visit Italy to shop for some clothes for the baby, which resulted in him buying a shirt that had the Italian flag on it and said Romeo. It was cute, but Damon would never use such a word and instead mocked Stefan. Of course, that didn't change. Anyways, back to reality and his lips on Elena's.

Elena's lips moved fast against his, sure she was nine months pregnant and probably a unattractive as any person could be in their lifetime, but Damon really didn't seem to care. Her hands ran down his back and around to his front. They snaked up his shirt as she pulled him closer, her eyes shut tightly. And then, when she was really getting into it... She felt them. And it wasn't a kick. It was... Elena pulled away from Damon and clutched her stomach. She stared wide-eyed.

"Damon. I.. Oh my gos-. I'm having contractions," she gasped, slightly in pain, but joyful nether the less.

Damon looked at her with wide eyes. For about a minute, he didn't understand the meaning of her words, but then it struck him like a lightning and he started panicking.

"Okay. Don't panic. Breathe. "He got off the bed, and quickly picked her up, and with that he was out the door. "Elena, you can do it, love." In fact, he was probably more panicked than Elena herself.

He put her down in the passenger's seat, and almost jumped into the car himself, before setting off for the hospital at an irrational speed.

Elena nodded, but she was shaking. Even in his arms she was shaking so hard. It'd just dawned on her.. She was about to have baby. Mere minutes later, another contraction swept across her body like an electric shot, and she jolted, wincing and holding her stomach. she shook her head from side to side, she had no idea where she was right now.

"I can't do this, Damon.. I.. I can't," she said over and over again "Maybe the baby's not coming... Let's go home Damon.. It'll calm do-" Elena held her stomach and shut her eyes.

He took her hand, while the other one remained on the steering wheel.

"Of course you can, love. Breathe. Take a deep breath." He kept saying, and he let out a sigh of relief, as he pulled over at the hospital.

Within a minute, he was running in through the door, with Elena in his arms. He almost screamed at the receptionist but she seemed to be used to men panicking like that. But Damon didn't have time to stop to think about it.

* * *

**Much, MUCH Later**

"Come on, Elena.. One more push and he'll be out.. Come on, you can do it do it for..." The midwife glanced over to Damon and smiled before looking back to Elena. "Do it for your boyfriend over there and for that little guy inside of you," she encouraged, jerking her head for Damon to squeeze her hand and urge her on.

Elena swallowed hard and nodded. She'd been doing this for hours now and she was determined to get Romeo out safely if it was the last thing she'd do. And with a very tight squeeze of her hand on Damon's she pushed one last time. The midwife instantly rushed to the bottom of the bed, and pulled Damon with her.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Damon was squeezing Elena's hand. No. Strike that. Elena was squeezing Damon's hand. But he didn't care, in fact, he barely felt it, but a human would have his bones crunched by Elena's grip. When he heard the midwife, he subconsciously moved to where she was. Cut the cord? He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything, so he just nodded. In all his years of life, he'd never experienced anything like that, and he made a mental note to curse Stefan for not being there, for if he was maybe Damon would have been in a better mental condition.

The midwife sighed, but smiled at Damon, he seemed to her like he really loved the Elena girl he had brought in today, and it seemed as though he'd never done anything like this before. She passed him the scissors and pointed where he should cut.

"Don't be scared of hurting her, or the baby, they'll both be fine," the red-head assured him.

Meanwhile at the other head of the bed, Elena was still panting. Her head was resting upon the pre plumped pillow and she exhaled deeply. Stefan would blame himself forever for missing Romeo's birth. It was.. Sort of sad, really.

Damon listened to the midwife, and concentrated in cutting the cord in the exact spot the midwife pointed to. When he was done, he put the scissors away, as far away from him as possible, before grabbing Elena's hand again. He still was short for words, but he figured his muscles weren't as tensed anymore, and he could move more easily. God, his son was being born. Damon and Stefan Salvatore's son was being born. Romeo Salvatore was being born.

Elena was breathing heavily, finally it was over. But.. Where was Romeo? The midwife had taken him away, but to where? She needed her baby. She WANTED him. Without thinking about how her whole body felt like jelly from such an exhausting labour, Elena tried to get out of the bed.

"Where's my baby?" Elena gasped reaching out for someone to place him in her arms.

She could hear him crying now, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. The redhead came over.

"You'll have him shortly, we just need to clean him up a little first. You rest."

Damon stood there, holding onto Elena's hand for he felt that if he didn't he would have collapsed. He watched the mid-wife, as she left the room again, but this time came back with a baby in her arms. It was so tiny, and... It had some brown hair on his head. It wasn't crying anymore.

"It's tiny!" He cried, wondering if that's normal.

The midwife however was calm. "Why, That's normal... He'll grow in a big strong boy."

And with that she handed the baby over to Elena. As she was passing Romeo, he opened his little lapis-lazuli eyes and looked at him. AT HIM!

"He looked at me!" He exclaimed.

What a stupid thing to ask her to do. Rest? How the hell could she rest when she'd just gone through a labour as traumatic as that? And if Stefan was with them it would have been even more traumatic, that was for sure. The time that passed, (thought it wasn't really long at all) seemed forever until little Romeo was back once again. Elena looked at Damon and couldn't help but smile, the only other time she'd seen him this happy was when she told him that she loved him. Elena cradled Romeo in her arms and couldn't help but notice his eyes were an exact reflection of.. Damon's? His hair was light though, the same colour as hers and Stefan's and his face was slightly more round than the Salvatore next to her; he also had Elena's olive skin.

"Hello Romeo, say hi to Daddy Damon," she grinned, unable to contain her happiness.

Damon could just stare at the child. He'd never really been the one to even think about having a baby. HELLO. He was a vampire, they don't procreate. Although, here was Romeo. And he was real, but how did that happen? He had no idea. He had no experience with babies WHATSOEVER. He cleared his throat, before speaking seriously.

"Hello." He sounded official, which was quite amusing considering the fact that he was talking to a baby that was barely few minutes old. Pathetic, too.

Elena couldn't help but brush her hand over the child's small delicate features; Romeo was definitely the most beautiful baby in the world and as of now, the most important person in her life. Yes, that did include both Damon and Stefan. Stefan would be awfully upset to have missed Romeo's birth.. But At least she had Damon here. She grinned up at Damon and pulling him down by his collar slightly to plant a soft kiss on his lips before releasing him.

"His eyes are so much like yours... He's so tiny isn't he?" she whispered, looking from Romeo to Damon a few times.

Damon kissed her back, closing his eyes for a second, before opening them again to look at the child.

"Mhm." He nodded.

Danny+Jackie x3


	18. Daddy Damon

**A/N: I love Damon as a dad, don't you? :L Thanks for your reviews - myou guys are epic. :B And in this chapter, Damon's urges are unleashed in more ways than one. ;) Not sure how long it's been since we updated - but he's the next chapter, enjoy. :) You know you want to review. ;o  
****Chapter 18: Daddy Damon.**

* * *

**Back home with the child about a month later.**

Romeo was growing fast. Probably faster than a normal child, but not much. He could sit alright, but that was because Stefan insisted on teaching the kid how to, and lately what his brother put his mind to, he accomplished it. And right now, Romeo was sitting on Damon's bed, whilst Damon was reading some kind of a book Stefan told him to read. It was about handling babies or something. Everything would be great, if the child didn't start pulling his hair. He growled quietly but Romeo kept at it. He looked up at him, and Romeo looked back with something that looked like a grin.

"Dada." He mumbled, and Damon froze.

Had he? Just? He grabbed the child and ran downstairs with him to Elena who was sitting on the sofa. He was holding Romeo with his hands outstretched so that there was about a 30 cm distance between him and the child. He looked at Elena, but panicked before speaking.

"He said... dada."

It'd been exactly a month since the most exhausting experience of Elena's entire life and hers, Damon's and Stefan's little bundle of joy was exactly one month old. And, needless to say, Romeo was unlike any other growing baby boy that had ever existed. He picked up things a lot quicker, and though he cried an awful lot like normal babies, his intelligence was greatly beyond what it should be. He was growing too; he wasn't as small as a normal one month old baby. But that didn't bother Elena at all, she loved Romeo just the way he was and even more because of the fact that he was truly unique. Elena leant back into the sofa and opened the book she was holding to the last page she'd read.

She had hardly any time to herself now Romeo had been born, (not that she minded, she'd do anything and everything for that little guy) but the occasional break from him and time to herself was very welcome. And just as her eyes settled upon the words she was reading, Damon was suddenly in front of her holding Romeo. Upon Damon's words, she threw down her book and pulled them both onto the sofa, kissing each of them numerous times before setting her eyes upon her boy.

"Who's a clever boy, Romeo? Who's a clever little baby," she cooed.

Romeo put his hands on either of Elena's cheeks before giving her a kiss, and giggling. Damon watched him.

"He'll be adored when older. Irresistible just like his daddy." Damon smirked, while Romeo looked at him, before putting a finger in his mouth, as if thinking.

Damon raised his eyebrow, just as the child reached for his hair and pulled it again.

"Ouch!" Damon exclaimed. "Tell him to stop, Elena. He's been at it all day, and doesn't listen when i tell him to stop." Damon looked at Elena, pleading.

Elena blinked a couple of times and was a little taken aback by Romeo's sudden kiss but grinned even wider nether the less; Romeo was such a little cutie! And it wasn't even as if she was being biased. As if reading her thoughts, Damon commented on his looks the moment Elena thought of them. She looked at Romeo and laughed.

"Uh huh. I totally agree," she winked before bursting out laughing and Damon's reaction t o Romeo. She looked to the child and smiled softly. "Sweetie, pulling hair hurts daddy. Stop for mummy?" she whispered.

Romeo seemed to think about Elena's words, before patting Damon's hair, and giggling.

"That child is worrying." Damon stated, before rolling his eyes.

Romeo tried to copy him and roll his eyes too, but didn't really succeed. Then Damon burst out laughing but stopped abruptly when Romeo pulled his hair again.

"Heyyy! That's not fair!" He said, frowning rubbing his head where Romeo had pulled his hair.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of Romeo right now, which really wasn't much of a shocker because pretty must since he'd first been born Elena hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him when he was in the room. He really was hers, her very own child. Jenna was coming over tomorrow along with Jeremy, of course they didn't approve of her way of life.. If only they knew it was the only way. Romeo's sudden notation Elena laughing, but she pulled Romeo to her and kissed his cheeks.

"I love you little guy!"

Romeo smiled before rubbing his eyes and yawning. Damon tilted his head to the side, before speaking.

"I think he's tired." He stated which was pretty obvious since people normally didn't yawn when they weren't tired.

To say that Damon was protective of the little boy was an understatement. He didn't know how, but if anyone ever came close to hurting Romeo he would rip their heart out, not even stopping to ask any questions. Why would he, when they tried to hurt his son?

Elena cradled the little chap, watching his mouth open and close just as slowly. No one in the world could compare to Romeo. Elena looked to Damon and nodded slightly, her expression suddenly serious. She, Damon and Stefan's priorities were all on the little child and anything said about him was serious. Elena pulled herself off of the sofa, keeping Romeo in his arms and spoke to Damon.

"I'll take him to the cot in our bedroom," she murmured, before turning away and making her way to the stairs.

He nodded and watched her go, before making his way into the kitchen to make some coffee. He was quite tired and Elena probably was too, what with the child in the house now. He made two cups of coffee, before making his way upstairs with them. He walked into the bedroom, making a mental note to paint the doorframe, and put the cups down on the bedside table, before sitting at the edge of the bed.

Romeo easened into her arms smoothly the way he had automatically the very moment she'd first held him that day in the hospital. He was truly the most amazing thing she'd ever saw in her life. And it only made sense that he'd come from the Salvatore's. Elena eventually got to hers and Damon's bedroom and placed the baby neatly in his cot. He didn't even complain, just lied there as she tucked him in. With a soft sigh, she turned away and look over to Damon. She smiled.

Damon looked at Romeo in the cot, and smiled slightly before locking his eyes on Elena. It's a good thing he had her. And Romeo of course. Lately everything seemed unnaturally normal, not that he was going to complain. Mystic Falls was not as dangerous, no vampires seen running around, of course, except for the Salvatore's, and it was weird, since the city was situated exactly where the lay lines met.

Elena swallowed slightly before making her way over to Damon. She glanced over at the coffee and made a mental note to drink that after she'd had some time with Damon. Elena turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Who would've thought we'd get to this, Damon? Defiantly not me, that's for one," she laughed before settling into a small smile.

"I would have never thought I'd have a child. After all, vampires can't procreate. Or.. That's what we believed." He shrugged, and smiled lightly, before placing his hands on her hips, and leaning closer to kiss her.

It was just a light kiss, nevertheless passionate. They haven't had a lot of time alone, for quite a while now, and Damon missed it. Very much, in fact. That could be changed though.

Elena smiled at him.

"Mhmm. I seem to remember that time in the bar in Atlanta pretty clearly," she whispered before leaning close to him and kissing him first softly, but then a little hotter.

The kiss was long and drawn out; Elena's eyes closed and she pressed herself close to him, oh how she'd missed him like this. She pulled herself down to his level and sat, with legs either side of him on his lap.

"What a surprise, I remember that too. You were pretty drunk." He grinned cheekily at her, before pressing his lips against hers again, this time in a rougher passionate kiss, not as innocent as the previous one.

He laid back, pulling her down with him, before moving his hands up her shirt, and smirking against her lips. He was horny, and wanted her, now. And he shall get what he wants, as always of course.

Elena was really kissing Damon right now and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it. They hadn't sex in ages, they'd hardly kissed and she more than missed it. Elena's body willingly moved with Damon's as her legs slid firmly to the sides of Damon's hips. She leant her chest into his hands and moaned against his lips; the pounding in her groin increased and she couldn't help but grind herself against him.

Damon moaned, feeling his trousers tighten. That thing again. If he had to be honest, he missed the feeling of having tight trousers, but what he missed more, was getting rid of those trousers. He broke the kiss for a second, and slid off Elena's shirt, before kissing her again, while his hands worked on the bra. It didn't take him long, and the next second the bra was flying across the room to some unknown location.

Elena felt Damon almost instantly harden underneath her body and she couldn't help but smirk. Oh how good it felt to feel his arousal, and his moans.. Hell, they were just something else. Elena didn't have time to pout when Damon broke their kiss because his hands began to work on her shirt. She allowed him to strip her of her clothing on her top half easily and grinned. Her lips caught his again and she wasted no time before her hands were undoing his buttons.

His hands re-discovering her body, he felt every single inch of her skin with his fingertips, merely brushing it, meanwhile his kisses were no were near being as gentle. When he's this horny he doesn't do soft kisses. He likes it rough. And passionate. And that was the way he was kissing her. He left her lips, and placed kisses down her jaw line and down to her neck.

Elena had forgotten how much she loved Damon touching her. Being with his younger brother too and having a young baby to look after didn't leave her much time for herself, but she couldn't think about that right now.. Her mind was completely and utterly passion engrossed. Elena's fingers were soon done with his shirt and she tossed it to the side of his room, not even caring where it went. Her lips moved with his for as long as they were there and her neck arced as she whimpered for him softly.

He moaned against her neck, feeling her skin against his. He slid his hands down to her trousers, and began undoing the button, before pulling them off, along with the underwear. He had no time for games today. No, he had time. But he didn't have the patience. He just wanted to get into her, as soon as possible, and which had to be pretty soon, since his boxers were getting uncomfortable.

Damon's moan against her smooth skin sent a shudder through her entire body; Damon's moans did things to her insides that made her feel insanely good. Elena's hips leaned, giving his hands room to undo her jeans as well as almost tear off her underwear; she rolled under him and let her fingers run through his hair as she moaned out of pure pleasure. They didn't have to hide what they felt for each other anymore - they could just embrace it.

He pulled his own trousers and boxers off, and sent them flying across the room. One thrust and he was in her. God, he missed that. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers, whilst he pushed building up the speed gradually, although he was not as soft and careful as Stefan always was during the whole act. He preferred the rough sex. It was much more fun and pleasure.

In all happened so fast then, and for that fact Elena was glad. She'd been almost begging for him to be inside of her again for weeks now, maybe even months. The moment his lips slammed against hers, her lips instantly responded and each set was soon dancing in an intense battle of passion. Elena's hands raked through his thick raven hair as she continued to move with him.

He moaned against her lips; while his hands moved down to give her chest some more attention. His thrusts were rough and quick, but the pleasure was sending him off the edge.

"Elena.." He moaned again. Skin against skin, there was nothing else in this world that had the ability to turn him on as much as Elena did. It was her special kind of talent.

The moment his hands began groping her chest, Elena's own hands shifted down the shaped of his torso until she reached his hips. She held him there over her and dug her fingernails into his flesh, giving him extra jolts of pleasure as they continued to make love to one another. Elena couldn't help but shudder as she heard him moan her name, and in return, she moaned for him, their movements becoming rougher.

He liked her moans. He liked knowing that it was him who makes her moan and give her so much pleasure. That alone, turned him on. He placed some kisses on her neck, and bit it lightly, teasingly, as his hips moved in synchronisation with hers. He wanted to give her the amount of pleasure she gave him, if that ever would be possible.

Elena's breathing was becoming more ragged now, and her heart picked up a few notches, beating so fast she was afraid it'd beat out of her chest. There was no doubt about it, sex with Damon was the best ever. Elena felt his hot lips on her neck and it nearly scent her overboard, and in a fit of passion.. She whispered those sweet words to him.

"Drink from me, Damon. Stop fighting it," she breathed.

It was true; drinking from her was very tempting, whenever she was near.

"Are..." He was about to make sure that she knew what she was saying, but before he could finish his eyes locked on a vein on her neck.

He closed his eyes shut, before kissing that place, and then biting into the vein, quickly as not to cause her any pain. Just pleasure, the one he'd felt once she drank from him. His thrusts never slowing down, he sucked blood out of her.

Danny+Jackie x3


	19. History Repeating

**A/N: And I absolutely adore her character. How could I resist..? ;o You have no idea how much your reviews mean to us... So if you wouldn't mind? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: History repeating.**

*A month or so later.*

Katherine grinned slightly, so she was here... back in Mystic Falls after all of these years. And the reason she was back was clear; she was here to take back what was rightfully hers, thus meaning the two Salvatore brothers. Or maybe she'd settle for one this time. But why should she? Elena had recently decided to keep both of the Salvatore's, and if Katherine couldn't have them, then no-one could. Katherine, or, Elena as she was pretending to be, opened the door and walked in to find Damon sitting on the couch. She smiled.

Damon was, well, contemplating. Thinking whether to get drunk tonight or not. But then someone walked into the house, and he frowned seeing who it was.

"Elena?" He got up off the couch, and raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He asked, quite surprised. "Weren't you meant to be... visiting a friend or something?"

Of course, if she was back, that was all the better for him. Meant he would have something to do, other than getting drunk or going to the Mystic Grill.

Katherine felt a bigger smile curl up at the side of her lips; this was going to be a lot easier than she'd first thought that it would be. She shut the front door and motioned closer to him, carefully to keep a normal human speed. Elena was out visiting friends? Perfect. She nodded, taking the bait and working on it.

"Yes, I was.. And I have.. But I missed you too much Damon," she was very careful that she didn't lie, though, she couldn't care less if she lied to Damon or not.

He smiled, hearing her, before tilting his head to the side a little.

"I missed you too, Elena." He walked up to her, and placed his hands on her hips before gently pressing his lips against hers.

He did miss kissing her, just as much as he missed 'being' with her. Stefan was out with Romeo, somewhere in Atlanta. Perfecto.

Katherine made sure to note the look in Damon's eyes as he gazed at her; it was almost exactly the same look he'd given her so long ago and it angered her that Damon had found happiness with another. But, that's why she was here.. To take him back. Katherine smirked against his lips and opened her mouth, quickly inserting her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back with passion and the usual roughness. He liked the way she felt in his arms, and the way her lips crashed against his, or even her tongue exploring his mouth. It was all a part of her, and he loved every single inch of Elena. No Stefan to be seen, No Romeo or be seen. This was going to be a good day after all.

Though Katherine had never loved Damon, she still loved what he did to her; Damon was handsome and was always good at the pleasuring side of a relationship. It'd been so long since he'd touched her like this, and yes, she liked it. Katherine moved backwards, pressing herself up against the wall next to the staircase, of course, her lips never leaving Damon's. Oh, how fun destroying that little bitch's happiness would be.

Today, Elena was different. Rougher? But Damon couldn't say he didn't like it. He did indeed, enjoy it very much. He moved with her, as she pressed herself against the wall, and kissed her back roughly, his hands creeping up her shirt as he did so.

Katherine had always loved Damon's roughness, and in one hundred plus years it seemed Damon hadn't changed his tactics in pleasuring a girl. Good. Katherine moaned into Damon's mouth, raising her arms slightly as she felt him begin to grope her.

"Mhmm, Damon," she whispered into his mouth.

He got his hands out for a second, before literally ripping her shirt off, and taking the bra off as well. He didn't really care where they landed, after he had thrown them. Just then his hands were back on her chest, as he moved his lips down to her neck, kissing it, and biting, as his hands slid down her chest.

Katherine had made sure every item of clothing she was wearing belonged to Elena, just so that whichever brother she happened to meet didn't get suspicious. Katherine jumped slightly, hooking her legs onto Damon's legs as she arched her back slightly, giving Damon easier access to every aspect of her chest.

She was definitely doing things differently today; he couldn't complain really, they were turning him on. It was just getting hot when he heard the front door open and Stefan's voice crossed the silence.

"How did you like the trip, Romeo?" And then the little kid. "I loved it, daddy!"

And before Damon could move his muscles Stefan walked into the living room with Romeo. Seeing them he gasped, covered Romeo's eyes and pulled him behind his legs.

"DAMON!"

Katherine was completely turned on right now, Damon and Stefan could really get her hot, better than any other man actually. And Katherine was just about to step their embrace up a notch or maybe two when the front door opened and there was that child and his dad. Or rather, one of his dads. She frowned. Katherine made sure she was well hidden by Damon; she knew if Stefan saw her, she might not be able to pull it off. Stefan shook his head and mumbled a 'You owe me' before ushering Romeo out of the house and to somewhere that was far away from the pair.

*Next morning*

Stefan had woken up before Damon and just lay there silently, looking up at the ceiling. Damon was fast asleep on his side, while Elena... Stefan frowned, Elena wasn't there. Oh well, she probably went downstairs to eat something or... something.. He got up, for he needed to go to the toilet. Damon seemed to be far away from this room, in his mind anyways. Stefan made his way to the toilet.

Katherine had woken up quite a while before he was sure either of the Salvatore's would; she would always wake up first after a night of such passion between either of them. But now, she could have them both to herself. She smirked at the thought of it. Both Salvatore, with them both agreeing on sharing her. Just then, Stefan walked in and Katherine turned, allowing the silk dressing gown to hang onto her arms as she stood there in the red and black lacy lingerie, she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Stefan replied still half asleep, barely registering anything.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled at Elena, before pressing his lips against hers. He would never get bored of her, of kissing her or making love to her. She was just too perfect, and what was even better, she was his. And Damon's of course, but still. He couldn't be happier.

Katherine's smile widened. She knew Stefan couldn't resist her anymore then Damon could, and since he was so tired, it would make everything even easier. Katherine was really having fun, toying with the Salvatore's again, now after so many years. Katherine, of course kissed Stefan back passionately, leaning a little onto the sink as her hands ran up his shirt.

He was fully awake now, and liked how her hands felt on his skin. He pulled away to tell her how much he loved her, but as his eyes locked on her face, he frowned. Something was wrong. This was not his Elena.

"Katherine." He almost spit the name out, as he moved away instantly.

How come she was there? Where was Elena? Too many questions at once.

Katherine was almost in a full blown passionate embrace with Stefan when he pulled away. And as he did, she noticed the change in his eyes and frowned. Yes, Katherine frowned. It was no fun how early he'd figured her out. The door was shut, thankfully and Katherine pressed Stefan up against the wall, not aggressively, just so he couldn't move.

"Did you miss me? Oh wait, of course you did... Oh Stefan, don't pretend you didn't enjoy kissing me," she smirked.

Stefan spat onto the ground, before looking at Katherine with pure hatred crossing his features.

"I thought you were Elena." He clenched his hand into a fist, before knocking on the wall three times.

He and Damon had established a code, for emergencies, and this was it. The next minute, Damon swung the door open and looked at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. He frowned. "Katherine?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and held Stefan there against the wall, of course he was weaker than her; Katherine was much, much stronger than the two of them. And then Stefan did the strangest thing, and not even a second later, Damon came bursting through the door like a knight in shining freaking armour. What did they think? That they could seriously get rid of Katherine? Not likely, she liked it here. She let go of Stefan and smiled.

"Last night was just like old times, wasn't it handsome?" she smirked.

Damon growled while Stefan looked at him, surprised.

"You SLEPT with her?" He shrieked, while Damon frowned and looked at his brother.

"I thought it was Elena." And when Stefan opened his mouth to say something, Damon added. "I was drunk."

And Stefan left it at that. The older brother looked at Katherine, with a frown crossing his features.

"I want you out of the house." He stated.

Katherine's smile only grew as the two brothers began to bicker. Oh, what hurt she'd caused and she was glad. Katherine wouldn't let anyone else have them, especially not that little bitch Elena that they both seemed to be in love with. Katherine smiled sweetly to Damon before replying; she knew he still wanted her, she knew they both did - this Elena girl was just a replacement.

"Oh.. I wish you wouldn't be so unwelcome Damon.. You can't say you didn't enjoy last night Damon.. I wonder what little Elena would say if she ever found out," she smirked.

"Leave Elena out of this. " Damon said, impolitely, while Stefan just nodded and spoke.

"Why did you come back Katherine?" He asked, always the reasonable one.

Damon was infuriated.

"I don't care why she came back! I want her out of the house!" He shouted, frustrated.

He certainly didn't want she here and neither did Stefan, and he definitely didn't want her going near Romeo. He would snap.

Damon's possessiveness of Elena infuriated Katherine to an even bigger degree. He should feel like that over Katherine! Not over this Elena slut. Katherine wanted things the way they used to be, that was all. Well... Not exactly, but that's what she would say, or rather, would've said if Damon hadn't have rudely interrupted. Katherine only using a single hand had Damon pinned up against the wall and turned to Stefan.

"I missed my boys.. Of course," she grinned before looking at Damon "Oh, don't be unfair, Damon. I want to meet this intriguing young woman."

Damon struggled against Katherine's grip.

"You're going nowhere near Elena!" He snapped, trying to free himself, while Stefan seemed to be thinking.

Always the one, who kept cool and plotted some plan in his head before acting,. Damon wasn't going to sit around like that pondering over some plan. He wanted action to be taken, and to be more specific, he wanted Katherine out of the house.

Katherine's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Oh, I think I'll take that as an invitation," Katherine mused, unaware how like Damon she actually sounded.

Katherine of course taught Damon everything he knew, and was proud of that fact.

"Oh, Damon, you didn't used to be this boring. I'm glad I broke your heart.. You were never really any more than an inconvenience," she shrugged before glancing to Stefan. "But you.. You were something different altogether Stefan," she smiled, softly for the first time.

And Stefan was looking at her, he wouldn't admit it but.. But a part of him still loved her.

"Of course," Stefan spoke, softly looking back at Katherine, but Damon was boiling.

He looked at Stefan, not believing his own ears.

"STEFAN?" He shrieked, but his brother ignored him and stared back at Katherine.

He felt as if he was playing a role in some nightmare. What was going on? What the fuck did Stefan think he was doing?

Danny+Jackie x3


	20. Vamps Like Sex

**A/N: And, I just updated my own fanfiction so I thought, hell, why not update our joint one too? ;D But yeah, as you guys have probably guessed with this story, lots of sex is a given. :L Anywho, as always, many thanks to our loyal followers, reviews and subscribers, keep doing what you're doing and we'll do the same. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Vamps Like Sex.**

Katherine let go of Damon's throat, she could see he was really struggling now and she didn't want to kill him; at least not yet anyway. She knew Stefan and Damon had formed a new kind of brotherhood. Katherine spared a glance at Damon.

"Keep out of this, Damon," she said her voice as sharp as a shard of ice. She looked back to Stefan, smiling "You know I always loved you, don't you darling," Katherine cooed.

Damon made a disgusted face, and headed for the door of the bathroom. "I'm going to be sick. I need something to drink." He muttered more to himself, but made sure Katherine heard it.  
As soon as he was out the door, he ran into his room, and scooped Romeo up in his arms, before running downstairs and turning the tap with the cold water on. He grabbed his cell, and called Alaric, and Bonnie. About a minute later, he was walking out the door with Romeo in his arms. Stefan had a clever plan.

Meanwhile Stefan just smiled at Katherine's words. It was making him sick, betraying Elena like that, but it was only temporary, for Damon had to get away with Romeo and get someone to help. He refused to believe that he still, in fact loved Katherine.

"As I loved you." He said, his voice not betraying a single note of a lie.

Katherine all but rolled her eyes at the elder Salvatore a he passed her. She knew he enjoyed what they'd shared last night and she'd use that against him to hurt his pretty little Elena (of course she was more than pretty though. If she was as identical as everyone thought she was then she'd been draw-dropping gorgeous) and the way things were going, it looked like Stefan was succumbing to her finally. But, Katherine had hurt him; she was going to play this very carefully. Katherine's expression lit up at Stefan's answer; she loved it when men said they loved her. Katherine used her vampire speed to move over to Stefan, her hand cupping Stefan's cheek as she whispered to him.

"I came back for you, love..."

"And I've waited." was Stefan's answer, as he fought not to turn away from her touch, and from her eyes.

It was hard, but.. he had to sacrifice. For Elena, for Romeo, damn, even for Damon. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on Katherine's lips.

Damon reached Alaric's house within minutes. Bonnie, of course, was there since she was with Alaric.

"Damon, what happened?" Bonnie asked straight away.

Alaric made space for Romeo on their bed and Damon placed him there. He was still sleeping. Damon sat down by the table, and rubbed his forehead.

"Katherine... She came back. And she wants us, and if she can't have us..." He looked at the pair.

He didn't have to finish, they knew.

"I'm in." Alaric said straight away, looking at Romeo and then Damon.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Whatever I can do."

Katherine simply watched him, his warm brown eyes that Katherine had.. Had loved. And honestly? She still did love him. His words brightened her features to a further degree and, before she even had to chance to, Stefan was kissing her. And Katherine being Katherine, well of course she didn't pull away from a passionate kiss with a Salvatore brother. It was strange that each generation of the Pierce bloodline had fallen under either one or both of the Salvatore's charm, strange but neither the less it sort of made sense. Each of them had obviously received the gene from her. Katherine kissed him back fiercely and Stefan lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed her against the wall and continued to kiss her.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom, holding her, and then placed her on the bed. God, Damon better hurry. He took off his shirt and threw it somewhere, before leaning down and kissing her again. His hands exploring her body, something he haven't done for decades, yet he didn't miss it. Used to, but not anymore. Right now, he just wanted Damon to come back. And Elena. And Romeo.

"What do we do?" Asked Bonnie, as Damon tried to think of a plan.

"Ric, do you still have the stakes we used when we went into that house full of the vampire from the tomb?"

Ric nodded.

"Get them." Ric disappeared into another room." Bonnie, do you have any way of shielding Elena from Katherine.? Like.. protecting her?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Unfortunately not. But I could contact her. Warn her? Or maybe summon her back?"

Damon thought about it for a second. "Warn her. Too dangerous for her to travel alone. We'll warn her, and you could drive to wherever she is to get her afterwards."

Bonnie nodded. "I need her hair though, and her blood."

Damon nodded, before pulling out a necklace he was wearing. On it, there hung a sphere, that opened up. He opened it and took out a bit of Elena's hair he had in there, and from within his pockets he withdrew a little bottle, with Elena's blood. For emergencies.

Katherine leant into Stefan, kissing him deeply before allowing her hands to travel all over Stefan's back. She didn't think it'd be this easy to get Stefan into bed after everything she'd done to him and to his brother, but she supposed that his love for her had just been too strong. Having said that, back in 1864, she remembered how besotted both brothers were by her. Maybe Stefan did still love her just as much, even after all of these years. Well, after all, he had said he would love her forever. Katherine shrugged off Elena's silk robe and threw it to some unknown location inside Damon's room. Katherine leant her chest into Stefan's hands as he then began to kiss from the band of her underwear up to the crook of her neck hungrily. She loved the way men made her feel when they did this. Katherine loved having things like this done to her. Eventually, Stefan made his way up to her lips and began kissing her as Katherine grinded herself against Stefan. Though Stefan hated betraying Elena, in a situation like this, his manhood wasn't in his control.

He should just get it done and over with. He ripped her underwear and even though, he was never that rough, he didn't care. He pulled his trousers down, and the boxers that were now getting too uncomfortable for him. All this while, his lips haven't left her skin. The next and the last thing that was pulled off were his boxers. They landed God knows where, and a second later he was thrusting into her, his hands on her chest and his lips kissing every single inch of her body.

Ric came back with the stakes and placed them on the table while Bonnie began preparing for the ritual.

Damon lit a candle, before speaking to Ric. "Could you take Romeo.. I don't know.. to a different room.? Don't want him waking up, during the ritual and freaking out..."

Ric just nodded and a minute later was scooping up the boy really carefully. Bonnie focused on the candle, and went into a trance. Damon caught her mind, and was pulled into something that was like a dream. He could speak to Elena, no wonder, because she seemed to be standing right beside him.

"Love." He spoke, and Elena looked at him with a smile .

"What is it, Damon? Is everything okay, back home?" God, she was so .. Innocent and .. Beautiful.

"No, in fact, nothing is okay . Katherine came back.." And he went on explaining how everything happened. And Stefan's sacrifice.

"Is Romeo safe?"

Damon nodded. "Just stay where you are, love. And make sure you're safe. Ric and I will make sure Romeo's safe. Bonnie will come to pick you up." And with that everything blurred.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer." Bonnie said quietly.

"It was more than enough. Thank you."

Katherine didn't realise how far they were going to go unless Stefan had completely stripped her of all of the clothing that she had on. Katherine knew Stefan was already hard, of course he would have been, he was just about to sleep with the most attractive woman that had ever lived. Katherine kissed him intensely and couldn't help but clutch him closer as he began thrusting so hard into her, the pleasure was unbelievable. Poor Elena, Katherine had managed to have both of the brothers in the space of a few hours. After a few minutes of this, Katherine flipped them over so she was on top of Stefan, it was something they used to do back in 1864, and Katherine loved every moment of their sex.

Meanwhile, Elena sat on her bed and inhaled deeply. Had she just been going mad or had Damon really just come to her in a vision? Though to anyone else it would've seemed beyond believable, Elena had as gut feeling that what she saw and what Damon was saying was true. So, she stayed put, but of course was worried sick for both Romeo and her two boyfriends.

Katherine and Stefan, after what seemed like a marathon session, eventually slowed and they finished their session of sex with a soft kiss. Katherine smiled at Stefan and kissed down his chest before licking his lips.

"Now, that's what I call vampire sex," she smirked before pulling on the silk robe and glancing to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a moment my darling, you won't even have time to miss me," she murmured before disappearing into the bathroom.

Stefan lay there on the bed, motionlessly, feeling dirty and a right cheater. He tried to tell him, that he had to do it, because in fact he did, but that didn't change the fact that he was feeling guilty. Beyond guilty, in fact. There was this sick feeling in his stomach, that wouldn't go away. He grabbed his boxers and put them on, before dressing himself completely and lying on the bed again. What could he do now.? Nothing. Just make sure she stays in the house and doesn't go looking for Elena or Damon, or Romeo.

They've been talking about the plan for the past few minutes. It came out, Ric was very good at planning stuff like that and they soon had it all figured out. Bonnie just had to get some stuff with her, which Ric insisted she takes for her safety, Ric had to get the stakes sorted, and they would have to wait until Bonnie's back with Elena until they take any action.

Katherine abruptly shut the bathroom door and glanced at herself in the mirror; miraculously, not even a single hair was out of place. Hmm. She must be perfect in every single aspect then. Katherine motioned over to the sink and screwed the cold tap on. When the water had ran for a few seconds, she splashed the cold water over her face, trying to make sense of it all, or at least try to anyway. It should not have been that so damn easy! Sure, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, (that she knew) but Stefan did love Elena. And would he really give it up? Just for a session with Katherine? Katherine didn't believe it. She pulled on her clothes, or rather, Elena's clothes and sort out a pen and paper. She left the note upon the bath and left the tap running; she'd need the extra noise to give her a full escape. And then she left the Salvatore boarding house and went after Elena; Katherine had always planned to do it this way, she wasn't stupid. After all, she'd taught the Salvatore's all they knew.

After a while of lying down, Stefan got worried. Where was she? Not worried about her, worried about where she might be. He got up off the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. But sure the tap was on, and the water was running. He opened the door and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen, however there was a note on the bath. 'Just sorting stuff out with Elena. Don't miss me too much. K. ' Stefan almost fainted. NOOO. He got out his cell phone at the speed of light, before dialling Damon's number. He wasn't picking up. God damn it. He was obviously in Alaric's.

Danny+Jackie x3


	21. A Salvatore's Heart Is Gold

**A/N: Hey there guys, here again with an added chapter for all of you eager followers. :) So, as always, hope you enjoy and review fro us. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Salvatore's Heart Is Gold**

"SHE DID WHAT?" Damon shrieked trying to process everything that Stefan just said through his head.

Romeo was awake and in Ric's bedroom playing with Bonnie. Stefan once again, felt even guiltier. It was his fault she'd gone.

Damon was raging. "We have to go! Find her! Find Elena!"

Stefan nodded. "I know."

Ric decided to speak as well. "Coming with you."

Damon shook his head. "No, Ric. You're staying. You've done enough plus I need you and Bonnie to look after Romeo." Ric nodded, but something was bugging him. "Can you call Bonnie here for a second? Without Romeo. "

Ric nodded once again, and disappeared into another room. Stefan needed one look from Damon to understand what he was about to do. He gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Ric came back with Bonnie.

"Sit down." They did.

Damon took a deep breath. "Let's face the truth. Katherine is stronger than me and.. Stefan. We will try our best to bring Elena home in one piece. If we fail to do so..." Damon looked at Stefan, pleadingly.

Stefan continued for him. "We want you to take care of Romeo."

Ric and Bonnie sat in silence, but the witch, soon spoke. "Don't even say that! You'll come back!"

Ric was reasonable. "I .. will do my best if I have to."

Bonnie looked at her boyfriend, before sighing. "Me too."

Damon nodded. "That's that sorted then. I want to say goodbye to him, before I go."

Bonnie without any further ado brought Romeo into the room. The boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the brothers before smiling.

"Daddy! And.. Daddy!" He exclaimed before running up to them, and hugging their legs.

Damon looked away. God, no. He bent down and put his hands on Romeo's shoulders, but before he could speak, Romeo did.

"Daddy, where's Mummy.? I miss Mummy."

Damon opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Stefan spoke.

"She'll be back soon." He didn't look at Romeo, for he knew that this might as well be a lie.

The boy started crying. "I want mummy!" He pouted, tears running down his cheeks.

Damon hugged him. "See you later, big boy." He said, before letting Stefan say his goodbyes.

Stefan took Romeo in his arms, before giving him a teddy. "I brought you Dominico."

Romeo smiled slightly and hugged the teddy.

"I'll see you later, Romeo." Stefan said a hint of sadness in his voice as he put the boy down.

Damon and Stefan moved towards the door, while Romeo was distracted by his teddy, when the door was shut, however, Romeo looked up to see either of his daddies.

"Daddy?" He cried, Bonnie by his side immediately trying to calm him down.

"They will be back, sweetie." Romeo sat on the ground, helplessly. "I want my daddy!" And he started to sob.

And for the first time in their lifetime both the Salvatore brothers cursed their super sensitive hearing.

'Just sorting stuff out with Elena. Don't miss me too much. K. '

Was the note Katherine had left for Stefan and for well all of them. She'd show them now, she'd show them all that Katherine Pierce wasn't someone to be f*cked with. If Stefan and Damon didn't realise what they were missing, then she would force them to. She'd make them realise that life without her, without Katherine Pierce wasn't worth living. Though Katherine was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the entire world, she had a funny suspicion that neither of the Salvatore brothers would realise that. Unless... Unless Katherine did something big. Very big in fact. When Katherine had first arrived back in Mystic Falls, her reasons were fairly genuine. She'd just come back to claim her two boys. And then, she'd narrowed it down to one. Really, it'd always been Stefan. But Damon, Damon was so besotted by her, she couldn't say no. Besides, she liked two men wanting her, craving her; it was what Katherine thrived on. And last night was just a.. Well, a pastime should she say?

But she knew that the Elena slut did in fact love Damon. Maybe even more then she loved Stefan. And if her suspicion was true, then what would be the harm in her having the other brother? Of course, Katherine wouldn't have minded having a repeat of 1864, but if she had to choose, she knew she'd always pick Stefan. Stefan had something that Damon didn't. But, Elena obviously didn't see that. She'd had a child with both Salvatore? no, no, that wasn't right. Only one man and one woman could produce a baby.. And as it turned out, the little Romeo child, nor Elena, Stefan or Damon knew who the baby's biological father was. Well, that was another surprise Katherine was hoping to reveal. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Despite how pissed she was, Katherine grinned wildly. She knew which one of the Salvatore's had fathered Elena's baby boy; and she wasn't even bluffing. Katherine glanced up at the scene in front of her. The Gilbert household was but a few paces away. That only made her smile more, and not just because she was here.

Finally here and she knew that Elena was alone, but because she didn't even have the inconvenience of not being allowed to enter the house; for Katherine had already been invited in. Katherine had been planning this for a while now, and without the use of compulsion, she had been invited in by Elena's adoptive teenage brother. He was actually quite a sweet guy; it was obvious he wasn't related to that Elena bitch. She didn't want to hurt him; in fact, she had a mind to change him. Aha. That'd really piss Elena off big time. Katherine painted a smirk across her lips and reached for the handle to the Gilbert residence. She pulled it open and entered. Now it was time for her to truly begin her game.

Elena was still sitting on the bed curled up in her room. Jeremy was out of town with Jenna, they'd left this morning and if she went to do what she'd planned, then she wouldn't be in this mess. She'd had to stay here because Katherine was back? But would she really come after her? Would she.. Could she? Well, of course she would; she knew the way to get to both Damon and Stefan was either through hurting her, or hurting Romeo. But she had a feeling that Romeo was in safe hands. That was good; at least her baby was safe anyway. She wanted to meet Katherine, mainly to tell her how much she hated her and have her rot in hell or something like that; but, the more sensible side to her knew that if they'd ever met they'd be more than a little blood lost. She was pretty sure Katherine hated her, and sure enough, Elena hated her right back. And then, she heard that voice, and she knew exactly who it was, she didn't have time to wonder how the hell she'd gotten into the house, or anything else, she was just frozen for a few moments, completely and utterly frozen into place.

"Hello, Elena," Katherine murmured in a perfectly composed voice.

Elena's window was firmly shut and Katherine was blocking the door way. There was nowhere to run.. Nowhere to hide. This made Katherine smile more than ever.

Slowly, Elena turned around to finally lay eyes upon the only woman she'd ever hated. She was soon off of the bed, but she'd been pushed down again. Katherine held her down on the double bed, grabbed some of her belts and tied her to it, making sure it was tight it chaffed. Elena's screams and fights didn't even phase Katherine, it was as if she hadn't complained at all. Elena looked up at Katherine through a haze of despair and spoke.

"Why, Katherine?"

Katherine smiled that awful, awful smile.

"Because I loved him and he loves you."

Both Salvatore brothers were quiet. What could they say? There was nothing. Actually.. Strike that.. Damon sighed, before looking up at Stefan.

"..Stefan.?" He started, his voice quiet.

His little brother looked at him, and raised his eyebrow slightly, ushering Damon to speak his mind out . He did.

"If we don't .. survive.. I want you to know that.. I missed my brother. And.. Stefan, tell me .. why does it happen to us? I feel like you, like the weak brother that you always were. What's wrong with me.?" He asked desperation clear in his voice.

Stefan smiled weakly. "You care about someone so much that having them in danger breaks all you walls. And I missed you too."

Damon pondered over what Stefan had said for a while. "I never thought I would have a son." Damon admitted, while Stefan watched him closely. He wondered what was going on in his older brother's mind. "And Romeo came. And now.. I WANT TO WATCH HIM GROW UP STEFAN!" He screamed the last bit; Stefan kept quiet for a second, before nodding.

"I know, Damon. Me too." They came to a halt on the doorstep of Elena's family home.

They both looked at each other, for a moment.

"Whatever happens tonight..." Damon let the rest of the sentence linger in the air, Stefan repeated with a nod. "Whatever happens tonight."

They both knew how the sentence was to be finished off, they didn't need to say it out loud. And after that, they both looked away from each other and opened the door that would lead them into the Gilbert's house. Into their doom.

Romeo had been crying for over an hour, clinging onto the teddy, he'd been calling Dominico. Bonnie put him into her and Alaric's bed, and sang him a song her grandmother used to sing to her before she went to sleep. The boy drifted into the land of dreams, tired of crying. She wiped away the tears from his wet cheeks, and sighed. Poor child. And then she heard Alaric calling her from the living room. She covered Romeo with the quilt and left the lamp from the bedside table on, before walking into the living room.

"What is it, Ric?" She asked, eyebrow curiously rose.

"Damon left something." Bonnie walked up to him, and took the note he had been holding from him, before scanning it, then reading it again, carefully, out loud.

"Ric, Bonnie,  
I cannot express how grateful I am for what you have done for me, for my brother, for Elena and for Romeo. It wasn't fair to ask such a favour of you, but you agreed to it nevertheless. In the event of the worst case scenario unfolding, the boarding house will be left empty. You can use it for your purposes if you wish. Also, Ric... There's lots of vervain stored in Stefan's room. Under the floorboards, beside the wardrobe. You'll find it alright. Protect Romeo, please. If not for me, for Elena. I leave my leather jacket, I want him to get it when he grows up. Also, there are two photos in the pockets of the jacket I left. One is of Elena, and the other one of Elena, me and Stefan. If you decide to give it to him, fine, if not, fine too. Tell him, whatever you decide upon, and let him know daddy, daddy Stefan and mummy love him more than anything in this world.  
Damon. "

Bonnie covered her mouth, letting Ric hug her. The black leather jacket, was hanging on the back of the seat Damon had been sitting in. She didn't know how he managed to write the note without them noticing, but right now she couldn't care less. He sounded.. well, not like Damon. Like someone who cared . HE cared, and loved. Loved Elena, and Romeo and even his brother.

"God, Ric... " She turned to face him, helpless look in her eyes, she choked back the tears.

"I know, Bonnie..." He answered, understanding before pulling her into a tight hug.

Danny+Jackie x3


	22. I'm Not Leaving

**A/N: And again, guess this is jsut another update for y'all. :) Enjoy and please review for us. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 23: I'm Not Leaving.**

Love could do funny, strange and nevertheless horrible things to people. In Stefan's case, it had offered him years of heartache, along with Damon over the vampire that was now; I guess you could say performing an act of torture upon Elena? Love for Elena was something that had never once been negative. She loved her family, there was a time when she thought she couldn't love Jeremy, her mum, her dad and Jenna less than any other person or sets of people, but she was wrong. It was different to what she felt for both of the Salvatore's. She should've known the moment she'd set eyes upon them both that this would happen, her and Damon had always had a connection and she loved Stefan for the prince Charming that he was. Her son on the other hand was a different story altogether. Romeo Luciano Salvatore was someone Elena would risk everything for; saying she loved that child more than anything in the world was indeed a great understatement. No-one really understood the love of a mother for her child. And she knew if she didn't make it through this night then at least Romeo would be safe.

Elena wasn't sure of any details, or where exactly she was right now, but somewhere deep down inside of her, Elena knew that her beautiful boy was safe. If worst came to worst and he ended up growing up without her, without Damon and without Stefan, then she hoped she'd at least had the smallest impact upon the baby's life. Even a tiny bit would be enough for her. But, as Elena looked up at Katherine now, she really looked at the woman simply radiating with pure evil. Katherine wasn't capable of love of any sort. She didn't love Stefan and she never had. For if she ha loved Stefan, she would want him to be happy no matter what; yes, maybe she was selfish, but in reality... Elena was selfish too. But if she loved Stefan as much as Katherine claimed that she did then she'd let him go. (Of course, she knew it would be hard) but if it was for the best, then she would do it. She hoped though, that the love the Salvatore's felt for her had redeemed then rather than condemned them as their infatuation with Katherine had.

"If you've harmed my baby.. Then I swear," Elena rasped.

Katherine threw her head back and chuckled a dark chuckle that made Elena's skin crawl. And with a neat smack, her hand struck Elena's face and she could feel the mark, she knew for sure it was bleeding. Elena tried desperately to yank herself out of the belts that held her down, but all they became of it was even more chaffing of her wrists. They were bleeding as well as several aspects of her body.

"Your baby? I have nothing against little Romeo, Elena. Just you my dear. And don't worry, I won't harm your dearly beloveds either. Seeing you cry and bleed in front of their eyes is punishment enough," she murmured before looking to the door and grinning "Oh, Elena. Isn't that nice? It seems we have guests." She stopped speaking for a moment and looked down the hall. "Oh, boys. we're in Elena's bedroom.. Wouldn't want you to miss the funniest part now would I?" she smiled before resting her gaze upon Elena.

Elena couldn't move; she didn't dare.

It all happened very quickly although those few seconds seemed to drag on forever. Both the Salvatore brothers heard Katherine and set off running upstairs with the speed of light, yet it seemed they were moving at the speed of a snail. Both Damon and Stefan had time to think about ..everything really, during those few seconds. Words and memories flashed through their head, reminding them of the past, the very very past, back in Renaissance Italy and then the years they've hated each other, then coming to Mystic Falls, meeting Elena and finally the past year, spent with Elena, and then Romeo being born. The last memories were the one to make you smile, however The Salvatore's were in no mood to smile, remembering their goodbye with Romeo. They wouldn't handle it if it were their last goodbye.

They ran into the room Katherine and Elena were in and stopped in the doorway. Both speechless for mere seconds scanning the scene that was in front of them. Heartache, that's what they have been feeling for the whole day today. Finding out it was Katherine, getting Romeo to safety, pretending to love Katherine and betraying Elena, talking to Bonnie and Ric, asking them a huge favour, goodbye with Romeo and the way to the Gilbert's house, and then the look they exchanged before walking in. And now, here they were. This was it. Stefan spoke.

"Why would you do this Katherine? You had me back at the house... Just take me." Damon felt anger building up inside.

His brother was trying to sacrifice himself, to be the fucking victim of guilt once again.

"Stop it Stefan! Stop it ! " Stefan turned around to face Damon.

"Stop what.?" He asked quietly.

Damon gritted his teeth before speaking. "Acting like the hero. For once, stop it." He put his hands on Stefan's shoulders. "If we survive, we survive, but all three of us together, if we die, then we die. But let us do it with some dignity Stefan. We're in this shit together, let's get out together . Whatever that means. Face it with your head high, little brother." He put his hand under Stefan chin and lifted it to emphasize his point, before turning the face the scene again. He looked at Elena, a look filled with all the emotions really, then to Katherine. "Go on. Do what you want. You can't tear us apart."

Elena looked to the two men in front of her and shook he head. She had no fight left inside of her. It was obvious what Katherine wanted and she would stop at nothing until she got it. Elena swallowed hard but just as she opened her mouth, Katherine turned to face the two brothers.

"How nice to see you both again after last night's and this morning's events," Katherine mused, her eyes scanning the tortured faces of the brothers up and down.

Elena's brows furrowed together, she might be tired and bleeding and completely distraught, but that didn't mean she was deaf. Elena caught Stefan's eye, but she didn't hold it. The curiosity was killing her more than anything right now, she had to know what the hell Katherine was talking about! Last night? If they'd known she was in known last night then why hadn't they informed Elena of it? And why.. Why damn it was Katherine smiling!

"What.. What is she talking about? Last night's events?" Her eyes flashed from each Salvatore brother, but neither seemed to be willing to share the information with her. Elena felt completely shut out. But, Katherine on the other hand seemed to be more than happy to let Elena in on the secret of what happened last night.

Katherine looked back to Elena as a cunning smile swept over her facial features. Katherine motioned over to Elena, and despite herself, she flinched as far back as she could get from the vampire. (Which was, surprisingly not very far) The vampire's eyes remained on Damon and Stefan as she spoke.

"I'd say you were one for faithfulness, Elena? No. Yes? Well, It seemed Damon doesn't share that feeling," she flashed a beautifully evil smile at Damon before continuing "Damon and I slept together, on the same bed I believe you too do.."

Elena's entire body froze as she stared wide-eyed at Damon. It couldn't be true, it just.. It couldn't be. Katherine noticed Elena's reaction and that only spurred her on further.

"Oh, and I almost forgot.. Stefan and I had a brief but very passionate session not too long ago," Katherine thought for a moment then added "And that's when he knew it was me. Damon of course, thought it was you.. But could you imagine.. A man who didn't even recognise his own girlfriend while making love to another?" Katherine teased before leaning back, but keeping close to Elena nevertheless.

Elena blinked finally and her eyes flashed red.

"You! You! WHAT THE F*CK! Why would you.. You know what no, I don't even want to hear it," she looked down, tearing her eyes from the two of them; she wanted to be left alone.

Damon opened his mouth, but closed it again. Stefan was standing still. He was tense and feeling guilty. Damon frowned, he was even angrier than before. It was as if everything suddenly was behind a red fog which was his frustration and anger put together.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT? I DID NOT, I REPEAT, I DID NOT **SLEEP** WITH YOU! I WAS DRUNK, HENCE WHY I DIDN'T RECOGNISE YOU! AND STEFAN!"  
He turned to face his brother. "SAY HOW IT REALLY WAS! COME ON! "

Stefan just stood there. He looked up at Damon, before swallowing hard and looking away.  
Playing the fucking hero again! Elena would hardly see him as a hero if he didn't speak!

"HE HAD TO ELENA! HE HAD TO!" He screamed frustrated, before throwing himself at the bed, and grabbing her hand. His voice changing drastically. "Elena, love," He locked his eyes on hers.

He didn't know what else to say, he had screamed everything. He let his head drop to the bed, and tried to hide the fact that he was sobbing. All the anger turned into that, and he hated weakness.  
Stefan meanwhile decided to look at Elena, then at Katherine and finally away at the wall. Damon said everything. Why bother explaining himself? It was clear that he didn't want to do what he had done. He felt guilty once again. He hated that feeling, more than any other one. Frustration, desperation, anger, you name it. He didn't care about these, above all he despised guilt.

Katherine merely stood there with her arms folded as she watched the three of them, it was so amusing, but almost sad. That is.. if Katherine could feel. Katherine raised her eyebrows at Damon but didn't comment simply flashed him that angelic smile from so long ago. But Stefan on the other hand, he wasn't saying anything. And when his eye met hers, there was something hidden deep within them that she couldn't quite recognise. She did love Stefan, but right now, her concentration was fixed upon Elena.

Elena shook her head, her eyes refusing to meet Damon's or Stefan's, even as Damon fought with her to make her believe him. She frowned, only looking at him when she felt his hand on top of hers. She wrenched her hand away from him and looked to him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare f*cking lie to me Damon Salvatore! You didn't even recognise that it wasn't me? I must've really made an impact of you, you couldn't even tell me apart from that," Elena looked at Katherine "That f*cking bitch."

Katherine's eyes narrowed, she didn't have much patience and she swiped Elena around the face once again, causing some more cuts to appear. Stefan inched forward and Katherine shot him a glance that stopped him in his tracks. Elena looked to Stefan now and frowned.

"And YOU! Why Stefan? I.. I thought.. I thought that you loved me. I don't care that you had to do it or what other crap. At least one of the three of you has the guts to tell me the truth. Go. Go and be with Romeo. Katherine wants to hurt me, not you. Go."

Damon was frustrated. She didn't believe him. Well, great. He looked up at her, of course, right after wiping away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere. If she doesn't kill me, I'll do it myself." He said the last part he spoke quietly.

Stefan sighed, listening to Elena, he moved to the other side of the bed, that wasn't occupied by Damon, before like Damon kneeling down, and trying to take Elena's hand.

"I wanted Damon to get Romeo to safety. Now, if I could take it back I would. " He locked his eyes on Elena and Elena alone, as did Damon.

Damon knew what Stefan was playing at. He wanted to spend the last few minutes of his life looking at Elena, speaking to Elena, being close to Elena and just focusing all his attention to Elena. In fact, Damon had the same plan. He didn't even acknowledge Katherine's presence in the room anymore. She didn't matter, whereas Elena did. She was everything.

Danny+Jackie x3


	23. The Bitch Has A Heart

**Chapter 24: The Bitch Has A Heart?  
**  
Elena had held back the tears for so long now, she didn't even know if she could actually cry anymore. She loved Damon and Stefan more than anything. (Well, apart from Romeo; but the love for a son was completely different to a man's love to a woman) Finally, Elena swallowed, letting the budding tears escape from her eyes and run down her face. She couldn't help it, she was so exhausted right now, emotionally and physically, she had no idea what to do. As her eyes locked onto Damon's face she saw it.. His tears.. His, his vulnerability. Elena looked to Stefan now, shaking her head as the tears fell from her cheeks and landed on each of their hands.

"Stefan, I know when you're lying to me, I can see it.. You're still in love with Katherine," Elena's voice was soft now, not harsh like it had been; she was simply stating the obvious.

Stefan seemed lost for words.. "I.. I.. But.. I.."

Katherine simply watched them.

Stefan did not know what to say . Did he? He used to.. But the love for Elena was stronger than anything else he ever felt. He stayed silent after that, not wanting to lie, or say anything unnecessary.  
Damon stared at the tear that fell onto his hand, before kissing it away. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want her to be sad. He wanted to protect her from all the evil but he couldn't. All he could do was stay by her side till the end, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't going to step away even for a second, he won't let himself get dragged away, no. He would be there until the very end.

Katherine shook her head. What was happening to her? She should be enjoying the scene in front of her. Each of their pain should be a highlight of her day, but.. But she couldn't do it. As much as she did hate Damon, she loved Stefan, and that fact could not be changed. Elena smiled at Stefan and Damon and tried to speak but couldn't. Before the words managed to escape her lips, Katherine spoke.

"Right, enough of this heartache, It's giving me a headache," abruptly, she moved over to them and dragged Damon away from her. "Both of you out, Elena and I are having some alone time. And If any of you enter this room again, I will kill her," Katherine voice was deadly serious as she stared at the Salvatore's.

Elena brought Damon's face to hers but kissed his cheek not lips and did the same to Stefan. "Go, please. Do what she wants," she murmured.

Stefan got up and did head for the doors. However Damon wasn't going to go so easily.

"I'll go, but if you as much as put a finger on her..!" He threatened before walking out the door, all the while keeping his eyes on Elena now.

Stefan closed the door shut, and looked at Damon.

"What do you think she'll do?" Damon shrugged, he was in no mood for games, but he was ready to jump into the room any second, to defend Elena, Katherine wasn't getting away so easily. Not with him around.

Elena watched both of the brother's go and gulped, turning her gaze directly up to Katherine who was no silently pacing her room.

"What is it you want Katherine? You want to kill me? Then go ahead and kill me. But please, make it easy on the other two.." Elena coughed before continuing "They don't deserve it."

Katherine immediately stopped pacing and walked over to her, a slow smile stoked across her features and her voice was nothing short of an angel's.

"Oh, Elena.. I'm not going to kill you. All I'm going to tell you is what I know you want to know; the father of your baby.." Katherine's voice was cold.

Damon leaned against the banister and crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting impatient, but nothing worrying seemed to be going on in the room. Stefan was standing still, as always gazing at the door.

"Do you think we'll get out alive?" He finally asked, Damon looked at him, before speaking carefully.

"I wouldn't count on it. It's Katherine. She has no redeeming qualities whatsoever." Damon shrugged and looked down.

It took Elena a minute to realise what Katherine was saying. She shook her head, frowning.

"How do you know that..? And, and no, I don't want to know, Damon and Stefan are perfectly happy with having-"

Katherine smirked.

"Do you ever wonder why you always say Damon's name first Elena? In both talking about Romeo's father's and just the two of them in general?" Katherine was hinting at what Elena didn't want to hear.

"Damon..." The word almost died on her lips.

Katherine nodded swiftly, her lips now at Elena's ear.

"You can see it, can't you? A perfect family. You, Damon and Romeo... You want it, don't you Elena?"

Elena tried to deny it, but she couldn't.. She couldn't say anything.

Both of the guys were getting impatient, Stefan not showing it, however Damon was. He started tapping his fingers on the banister, before speaking.

"That's it. She's taking to long. I'm going in." And he rushed for the door.

Stefan grabbed his wrist. "Damon."

But Damon was in no mood for listening to Stefan. He opened the door and walked in.

"Time's over."

"Take it from a vampire who's been around for centuries.. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed," and they were Katherine's last words. And with that, and a quick smirk and a mumbled 'Take care of him' she was gone.

Elena had frozen completely, she hardly noticed the boys rush in. Katherine's words were ringing in her head. Damon... Damon. It had to be him.

Damon rushed to Elena, and untied her, before taking her in his arms, and kissing every inch of her face.

"Oh, Elena, love. Are you alright?" Damon pulled away but only a little so he could look into her eyes.

Stefan was standing nearby. He just didn't know what to say or do. He still felt guilty. For betraying Elena, and for... for everything really. He couldn't name it all now.

Elena's body wasn't controllable anymore. Every move Damon made to her she let him to, but never once did she look at him. She just stared straight ahead, Katherine's words replayed over and over in her mind, she couldn't process anything. Elena snapped out of it and nodded, swallowing.

"I.. I'm fine.. I. I'm okay," Elena tried to stand, and at first couldn't, but eventually forced herself up. "Let's go home," she whispered.

Damon picked her up in his arms, and headed for the door.

"Stefan." He called for the older brother didn't move. Stefan looked at him, and followed them before speaking.

"We need to get Romeo. Let Bonnie and Ric know everything's fine." He said quietly.

Damon nodded. "And I want my leather jacket back." He smiled slightly, before looking down at Elena.

Elena's body again, simply followed Damon's as her head buried into Damon's chest she couldn't look at Stefan, she stayed silent. She loved Damon more. Damon was Romeo's father. She wanted them to be a family.. A real family, and it took a vampire bitch from the past to make her discover that. She looked back at Damon but didn't smile.

"Ric's house it is then." Damon decided as he walked out of the house and straight up the path to where Ric's house was.

Stefan was following them behind, but he seemed off. He felt off, as if someone turned some switch off in him. Damon didn't have time to ponder over it, because within minutes they were knocking at Ric's door. Bonnie opened and gasped.

"Elena.! You're alive!" She exclaimed. "Ric!" She called before stepping aside. "Come in."

Elena' hands clung to Damon, clung to him.. Why didn't she feel a yearning to cling to Stefan anymore? She did still love Stefan, did she not? Elena was frowning inside, but on the outside showed no emotion at all. Her eyes closed over the journey to Ric ad Bonnie's house., It was cute that they were together, but sort of weird too. Elena didn't smile at Bonnie; she couldn't remember how to smile.

"So it would seem," Elena replied to her best friend before hiding her face into Damon's chest.

Damon walked into the house. Ric appeared, while Stefan just stepped in.

"Shh, Romeo's asleep." But of course, the child seemed to be like a super spy or something, because not only did he hear them come in. He heard them speak, and now he was running towards them.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, before literally jumping and hugging Damon's legs. Damon nearly fell, still holding Elena.

"Yes, Romeo. It's us, now can you let Daddy move?" Romeo shook his head violently.

Everything was completely going over Elena's head right now, she wasn't sure what to believe. Elena didn't care that last night Damon had been in Katherine's arms.. All she knew was that she wanted him and just him. It was only when she heard Romeo's screams that Elena became alive once more. but she wasn't smiling she couldn't smile. Elena slid out of Damon's arms and wrapped her own around her little baby boy.

"Romeo, oh sweetie.. I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, the first time she'd spoke since they'd left her house.

Damon watched the boy and Elena, and smiled. He liked .. No, loved to see them all alive and healthy. He looked up at Ric and Bonnie.

"Thank you." He said quietly, before bending down to hug Romeo and Elena.

He honestly didn't expect to see his son again, and didn't expect to come out alive. But here he was, alive, very alive, and so was Elena. And that was all that counted. Elena held her boyfriend, Damon and her son, Romeo so tightly in her arms, she feared she'd burst with emotion. It was only then that Elena felt her muscles as well as the cuts all over her body ache. Katherine might have messed her up physically, but what she said made so much sense. Elena pulled away because of a shaper pain shooting up her back.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I'm just aching," she admitted softly.

"It's okay, love." Damon said, before picking Elena up again. "We'll get you home.. Stefan?" He turned around to tell his brother to mind Romeo, but.. Damon frowned.. Stefan wasn't there. "Where's Stefan?" He asked no one in particular.

Bonnie answered. "He left... I thought you would notice." She said it quietly.

Damon sighed, before looking at Romeo.

"Come on, boy. We've got to get home." He bent down, with Elena in his arms. "Jump on my back, big man."

Romeo did as he was told, before wrapping his little arms around Damon's neck. Damon stood up and looked at Bonnie and Ric.

"Thank you again."

They nodded and he left.

Elena allowed a soft smile to break across her face as Damon called her 'love', it gave her a strange sort of feeling whenever he said such things to her. The moment Damon mentioned Stefan's name, Elena frowned. Where was Stefan? And then she felt another sort of pain overtake her body, but it was in her chest this time. Over her heart; Elena shook her head, and smiled to bonnie and Alaric but it didn't touch her eyes. She leant her face into Damon and smiled contently. Elena glanced up to Damon's face and noticed Romeo to peak around to look at her.

"I love you, beautiful... Both of you," she whispered, and remarkably, Romeo understand and giggled at her.

Romeo giggled and flashed her a grin, before speaking.

"I love you too, mummy." Damon raised his eyebrow, a smirk tugged at his lips. "You don't love daddy, no.?"

Romeo stopped giggling before attempting to hug Damon, which meant choking him. "I DO!" He chirped.

"Yeah, enough of the hugging. I..Need...air." Romeo loosened the grip before grabbing Damon's hair. "Daddy's a horseeee!" He sang, Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Daddy is not a horse. Daddy's way better looking. Tell him Elena." He looked at Elena, and smiled slightly.

Elena couldn't help but blink a few times, she would never really get over how smart that little kid was, he really did take after his dad. And Katherine was right, Damon was his dad. And somehow, deep down she' always known, just like she'd always known he was in love with Katherine. She knew he loved her too, but wasn't sure if it was enough anymore. Elena looked up at the two boys and couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. Elena took one of the boy's hands and shook her head.

"Your daddy is not a horse... Do you really think your mummy would settle for someone who was less than how gorgeous he is," she teased.

Damon grinned proudly. "See, kiddo? I'm not a horse. I'm prince charming."

Romeo seemed to be thinking about something for a second. "Can I be your knight?" He asked after few moments of deep thinking.

Damon raised his eyebrow. "Sure thing. But are you good enough to be my knight?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips once again.

Romeo pulled his hair, to the point where Damon nearly screamed. "I don't know, am I daddy?" Romeo was grinning, Damon not so much. "You are, you are indeed." anything to avoid the hair pulling.

Elena allowed herself a smooth eye roll before grinning, shaking her head slightly and chuckling. Elena nuzzled her face in between Damon's shoulder blade and neck and let her eyes flutter to a close, listening to her two favourite people in the world talking. Who knew the voice of the people you loved could calm you down so much? Her wounds still ached, but none of that mattered, she ad her boys. Eventually they had arrived home and Elena opened the door before sliding off of Damon and walking around to his back. She tapped Romeo and he flung himself into her arms.

"It's time for a little boy to go to beddybyes, kiss Daddy good night," she smiled.

Danny+Jackie x3


End file.
